Kingdom Hearts Disney Remix -0
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: A retelling of Kingdom Hearts. Maleficent gathers all of the Disney villains that she can get her hands on, in order to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Sora, a boy from Destiny Islands is dragged into the war between Light and Darkness and must use the KeyBlade to stop them. Becomes darker with Chapter 4. Massive multi-crossover of Disney, various Animation and Fiction properties.
1. Gathering of Villains

**Author Notes: This is a version of Kingdom Hearts that** **will be primarily focused on the Disney villains being the main antagonists of this fanfic. These include the franchises that Disney has bought, including Star Wars and Marvel**

 **Chapter 1: Gathering of the Villains**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Several individuals in a dark castle gathered around a glowing circle.

"Do we really need the extra help? Aren't we like the best of the best?," asked an informal, fast-talking voice that was irreverent and self-aware.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Keyblade. It was once wielded by those who stopped our plans once before. We need more manpower in order to get our goals achieved," argued a calm, sophisticated voice.

"Why don't we turn them all into Heartless?," suggested a grandmotherly, flamboyant tone of voice that was very confident.

"Are you mad? Some of these villainous cads are even more frightening than the rumors that go around them.," said a sophisticated pirate that had an undertone of cowardice underneath his flamboyant speech patterns.

"The guy that's afraid of ticking and crocodiles would say that. Hahahaha!," snarked a loud and rude voice that made the pirate nervous.

"S-shut up!," said the pirate voice.

"Enough, to obtain Kingdom Hearts. We need to gather all the forces of Evil to aid in our mission. Whether we honor our promises will come when the time is right.," commanded a soft-spoken, elegant and proper tone of voice that hinted of dark and sinister nature.

"Here they are," added the elegant voice as the room became brighter and several others began to enter the room.

* * *

A light purple skinned woman with angular features; long eye-lashes; a black and purple dress with a purple wig and mane; large bluish sphere earrings; black sandals and long fingernails. On her right side was a large, well-built man with a long chin; black, wavy medium length hair; a blue sleeveless shirt with a golden pattern around the chest area; golden leg-bands/arm-bands; dark blue kilt; sandals and a golden cap with a raised extension with a curved end at the top.

A stout, round nosed man with a blue scarf; a red long coat; black boots; dull colored gloves; fluffy eyebrows; curly white hair; a dull colored hat with a feather and green iris eyes. His four fingered hand hinted that he wasn't entirely human.

A noble woman with sharp facial features, including a notably large hooked nose with pronounced creased on both sides. She had gray hair worn in a high heart-shaped pompadour, with a small light gray streak in the middle. Her green eyes were notably fierce and sinister with a penetrating stare; and her green orb-shaped earrings complimented her eye color. She wore a large crimson gown with a golden brooch near her neck that had a green gem in it and the gown had a high purple collar with extended purple sleeves. She wore a large green ring on her right ring finger that matched her earrings and brooch.

An extremely thin woman that appeared to be almost look skeletal in appearance around the curves, with pale skin and red lips. She had green eyes and eyelids. She had hair that reaches to her shoulders; two halves of her hair were of different colors, with the right side being black and the left side being white. She wore a simple black dress, red high heel shoes and black stockings, red opera gloves, large turquoise earrings and ring on her right hand, a large cream fur coat with red interior and a matching purse with three foxtails.

A short elderly woman with large eyes with green irises, short light purple hair, and lavender skin. She wore a blue violet blouse with purple sleeves, a pink skirt, pink bloomers, pink socks and blue shoes.

A sophisticated looking tiger accompanied by a yellow-eyed, large Indian python with golden scales, a lighter underbelly, and dark brown spots patterned across his back.

An elegant and poised lion that was also unkempt and wild looking; lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes. He had large, tan paws with long, curving black claws that never retracted; a white goatee beard and a small, thin, pink scar over his left eye. He was accompanied by a trio of hyenas- a feminine one with five prominent bangs hanging over her face, a big eyebrowed one and one with his pupils staring in opposite directions.

A pale skinned, slender yet pot belied, buck toothed short pointed nosed woman with large green eyes with eyeshadow, short red hair, earrings, a red dress and red high heeled shoes.

A towering rat with grey fur dressed in a black tuxedo suit complete with a long black cape with a red underside. His face was shaven and had yellow eyes with lavender circles around them, above them were thick eyebrows. He had sharp fangs and fingers, a large nose, and a long, pink tail. On his head, he wore a black top hat with a grey band, which covered his black combed hair. His suit included a high white collar and a dark gray vest with buttons on it with a pink-and-purple striped cravat. On his hands were white gloves and cuffs with golden cufflinks. He carried a gold cane.

A big muscular man who was roughly in his early sixties; he was half bald, had gray hair, and wore square spectacles. He smoked large cigars and wore a sharp suit.

A military man in his late middle ages with short gray hair, a square chin and wore military clothing.

An obese man with long, dark red, mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, a short red goatee on his chin, a long angular mustache, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. He wore a a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim.

A slender, maneless lion standing on two feet, wearing a bejeweled crown, matching rings with red and green jewels, and a blue robe with white brims consisting of black lines around them and brown sandals. He was accompanied by an olive snake with a short red cape, and cap with a matching feather and an obese gray wolf with yellow eyes; who wore red sheriff clothing, with a red hat with purple stripes and feather, crimson shoes, puffy purple sleeves with magenta stripes, gold star badge and a brown necklace with a gold medallion around his neck

A skeletal faced humanoid with green, rotting flesh and two gnarled horns; a fur scarf that trailed down his back and a dark red robe with a hood. He was accompanied by a small goblin with green skin and a right eye that was sometimes closed that was smaller than his other eye. He wore a purple cowl and brown skirt.

An insect faced alien with a hunched and muscular upper body with red claws strongly resembling that of a scorpion or crustacean;a spider-like lower body complete with six slender legs with fang-like red spikes at the tips of his legs; which grew from an abdomen with a black shell and a red underbelly and no cephalothorax; his insect like face lined with long white hair, had large, bulbous yellow eyes bearing star-like pupils, two large white fangs, and a lower jaw with slim red fangs. He wore a tethered purple jacket, a purple belt, and a pirate hat.

A balding, large nosed butler in butler attire.

A man with an extremely athletic build, a double square chin, and possessed a handsome appearance. His black hair was long and tied with a red band into a ponytail. He possessed icy blue eyes. He generally wore yellow hunting gloves, a red tunic and black tights, alongside brown boots.

An elderly, balding, hook-nosed, poacher with a slender body with a potbelly, a careworn face, brown eyebrows; wore a brown Akubra hat with white crocodile teeth with its dark brown leather band decorated with a rare golden eagle feather. Around his neck was a dark gray backward facing bandanna. He wore a brown vest over his cream shirt.

An aging, pale skinned man defined by his wrinkled, care-worn face and thinning white hair; he wore a black and purple robe, a purple jumpsuit, a purple and black striped hat with a red tassel attached to the bottom, and black shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wore rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored blue, red, and green.

A wolf in a blue top hat and orange pants with green suspenders.

A pale gray skinned, large, muscular man mustachioed in a thin horseshoe style, possessed yellow eyes with black sclera, a sharp nose, and a prominent forehead. His fingernails were long and jagged. He also had long dark and abundant hair, but he was also half bald. He wore a stocky tunic consisting of black on the right and cream on the left with both an eggplant animal pelt brim and cuffs, an eggplant pelt sash, and a fluffy gray pelt scarf with timberwolf stripes. He only donned a black glove on his left hand, gray trousers and a pair of black boots with gray linings.

A short, diminutive, elderly, half-bald man with tufts gray hair in the style of side-burns and thick, darker gray eyebrows. He had fair skin, brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks, slightly purple eyelids and a cartoonishly large, bulbous red nose. He wore a a purple tailcoat with a white dress shirt and vest, covered in glitter, with a matching white laced collar, and cuffs. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature was his large, red bow-tie, which resembles a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tips that jingled whenever he moved frantically. His other notable feature was his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head.

A fair skinned tall man that wore a black judge suit, bowtie, cape, gloves, dress shoes, fedora, white dress shirt and yellow-tinted, large spectacles that obscured his eyes. His notable features were his large ears, placid looking black iris eyes, bright white teeth and a hooked nose. He walked with a skull handed cane. He was accompanied by five weasels; one with brown fur with tan markings, wearing a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a hot pink bed-jewelled tie, a matching hat, and spats on his fee; a slightly potbellied one with long greasy black hair and dark brown fur with darker tan markings, wearing a 1940s ganster green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes; one with brown fur with gray markings with spiked hair standing crazily on ends, wearing a unbuckled straitjacket, and had blue eyes with yellow and white swirls; a pink sclera eyed, blue furred one with light blue markings, wearing a dingy white mashed bowler hat in which he carried an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose tie, and a wrinkled shirt; and an overweight, singular fanged one wearing a blue and gray striped T-shirt, a red beanie with a propeller and dingy blue and white sneakers with untied laces.

A middle aged, tall, slender woman with flawless, smooth, pale ivory skin. She was rather voluptuous with a curvaceous figure. She had large, gray eyes, and her eyelids had brown eye shadow. Her cheeks were dusted with blush. Her curly black hair fell past her shoulders, and were rather thick and glossy, with three curls hanging over her wore diamond-shaped golden earrings, and a flattering, Renaissance-era crimson dress. The dress had a faintly dappled pattern with a gold trim and reaches her feet. It had a matching sash with a gold buckle,

A short, chubby, rodent-like alien with white fur, long ears with pink innards, and red eyes. He wore a red cape with an H brooch attached. He was held in the hand of a large, hulking, whale like alien with blue eyes; that wore a black spacesuit consisting of a tank shirt with thick red brims on his sleeves and matching linings vertically on both sides of it, and trousers with their same vertical linings on his leggings. He also wore a gray belt with a light gray "V" on the front, a holster on the right, and black wristbands.

A 50-foot coconut crab with a blue-and-red shell coloring, orange-brown pincers, one broken leg, blue-and-black antennas, yellow eyes with blue irises, one dialated pupil, shell covered with golden shiny things.

An ugly, old peddler with large green eyes with dark rings underneath; she had long, chest-length white hair, thick eyebrows, a long and crooked nose with a large wart, and she only had one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands were gnarled and have pointed, dirty fingernails. She donned a black, cowled robe with long sleeves and gray slippers.

A red fox in a beige hate, a green coat with a light green shirt underneath with green pants, accompanied by a dullard looking bear wearing a red hat and blue open shirt, carrying a club.

A portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat wearing suspenders and a shirt.

A tall and obese man with long black hair tied up into short pigtails with red ribbons, thick black eyebrows, and notable lavender eyelids. He wore a rose-colored long-sleeved shirt with a long V-cut neckline underneath a magenta-purple coat with lavender collar and cuffs, black linings on the chest and waistline, and a magenta-purple colonial hat with a blue feather on its black band with a turquoise medallion resting around his neck to top his sophisticated look off. He also wore a magenta-purple keen-length pants, lavender calf-high socks, black colonial boots, and a red cape.

A headless silhouetted man with a muscular build and wearing a purple cape.

A tall, half-bald with thinning brown hair, skinny man wearing a bowler hat that sometimes glowed a red eye and black suit with a cape. He had thick brown eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and was thinly mustachioed.

A tall and slender built woman with blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, pink eye shadow, dark pink lipstick, a small nose, long, thick platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wore her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It was woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. She wore a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wore ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. Unlike the others, she seemed less enthusiastic to be be there and it seemed like someone in the shadows was manipulating her.

A muscular, fair skinned, freckled man wearing a monochrome super suit with a blue cape, a domino mask, had a flame like mane of red hair and blue eyes accompanied by a small extra-soft teddy bear with magenta-and-beige plush body, big dark magenta nose, thick dark magenta eyebrows, and light brown eyes.

A tall, dark suited man with a trench-coat, black gloves, leg wraps, ankle-length ninja boots and a white with red markings kabuki mask with yellow eyes.

A tall and slender black mouse with two prominent buck-teeth whiskers, a modified orange trench-coat with a green/white stripped shirt with zippers, cream pants and Porkpie hat, and brown shoes.

A slender chameleon-like monster with purple skin, small green eyes, a blue tail, 4 arms and legs, and 3 fronds with pink tips on his head.

A tall, skinny, mustached man with purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He had long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. He wore a a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. Facilier wore a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. His clothing colors consisted of red, black and purple. He wielded a cane with a purple globe on top.

A cycloptic, yellow pyramid designed triangle creature with thin black limbs, wearing a black top hat and a black tie.

An octopus humanoid like pirate, with a "beard" of 46 tentacles hanging from his face; a siphon was located on the left side of his face, which makes up for his lack of a human nose. He had a crab claw for his left arm and his right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg. Davy Jones' hat, which was a tricorn, had its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled devil horns.

A pair of Carnotaurs with red scales, gray underbellies, prominent horns over their eyes, red eyes, horned spines, and small arms with large, powerful legs.

An elderly man in a black hooded robe with yellow eyes peering in from a hidden, deformed, wrinkled face; he was accompanied by a black armored man with a vaguely skull like face helmet, a life support system on his chest area, black boots and a black cloak.

A purple skinned alien with an odd chin that had wrinkled skin, wearing a golden suit of armor.

A relatively muscular man with tanned skin, a short beard, black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a a casual black suit.

A slightly obese Giant with a large pink nose, short red hair, blue eyes; wearing a purple vest with a orange lining with a green undershirt, dark blue pants and light blue socks with sandals.

A slender, pink nosed man in a purple suit with a large mustache and a mustache like hairstyle on the top of his head.

An anthropomorphic duck in a fedora, suit, domino mask and cape that were colored red, yellow, and black respectively.

A bearded king made entirely of stone with gemstones adorning his "clothing"

A slender fair skinned woman with red lips, long black hair with curly strands, teal eyelids, and brown eyes; she wore a low cut ornate dress with a back collar and ornate, silver crown.

A blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a black suit and red tie. One of his right-hand fingers had been cut off.

A female human-like being with green skin, back length white hair, pink eyed, topped with a head-armor with giant yellow thunder-like horns. She wore a T-shirt which is black witha melting heart accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, yellow gloves, a black long skirt with thigh high split, with socked shoes.

A giant, glowingly yellow eyed eagle with huge wings and its whole body was made entirely out of lava.

A little, yellow eyed pig in a short dark cape connected by a golden chain.

A man of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick, smooth unibrow. He wore a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wore a wide belt and a black collar, both of which were embossed with pale green circles. He was accompanied by a woman with an athletic and slender yet curvaceous build and her skin had a pale faintly green look. She had arched eyebrows, long thick black hair, and slanted, forest green eyes. She wore a suit with gloves and boots that interchanged between black and green.

A 6 feet 2 inch, long nosed, big blue eyed man wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, under a long, thin white lab coat. With that he wore a long gray or dark green slacks, and black shoes. His limbs and fingers were bony and gangly. His legs were usually bent when he stands and walks, and he had a noticeable hunchback.

And finally a leopard with green eyes, a man in dark clothing that made him appear like a humanoid blot, a green frog puppet with a mole, and a diminutive sheep eith fluffy white wool and had the wool of her head styled up in a pom-pom shape; had big, floppy ears, green eyes, and hooves for hands and feet. She wore a dark blue coat and skirt, both having the same blue twinkling star pattern, her shirt was blue with dark blue stripped diagonally, and blue glasses.

* * *

 _Most of these can be fodder if we're cornered while others might prove useful.,_ thought the elegant, sinister individual.

The shadowed figures in the room initially revealed themselves to be A slender yet muscular, blue-gray, long chinned, sharp nosed, yellow eyed, sharp teethed, humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe with skull garments ending in a smoky base.

A humanoid beige burlap sack with black eyes and mouth with an obese figure and the top, hanging in the back and dangling around.

A thin man with long black hair, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angled upward sharply, and a large chin. He wore a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs. Each of these cuffs sported 2 gold cufflinks. He also wore an orange sash over his right shoulder that held his sword scabbard at his left hip. He wore rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots were enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wore a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it. He carried a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left-hand, that was silver.

A tall, bony man carrying a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff, a twisted, black goatee, a faint mustache, and grey eyeliner, His attire consisted of black robes that reached the ground over top ,a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wore yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reached his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe were pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes were brown and the tips curled inward. A red-violet sash was tied around his waist. He also wore an odd, light-colored garment that covered his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sported a distinctive black mitire headdress, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapped around the middle, a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hung from the miter, draping over Jafar's shoulders.

A plump light lavender-skinned, white-haired cecaelia and from the waist down has six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Although she had a light complexion, the area around Ursula's eyes were a darker shade than the rest of her skin, in addition to having gray eyes and a mole on the right side of her mouth. She had aqua eye shadow, deep red lipstick, and red nails. She wore purple coral shell earrings and a gold nautilus shell necklace.

And lastly the leader, a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She also had yellow eyes and black horns. She was clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, underneath her robe, she wore a dress with the same color pallet but with some red instead of purple, and wore a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip.

"Those with Darkness in their hearts, welcome. I have scoured the worlds in search of you and now you that you have all arrived- we can all prepare to gather what is necessary to obtain Kingdom Hearts.," declared the black garbed woman in confidence.

The majority cheered while others were subdued for various reasons.

* * *

As they celebrated with cheers, a great shadow loomed over the castle; it took the form of a gigantic, slender yet muscular demon with black skin and horns; cow like ears; yellow glowing eyes, jagged fangs, and giant black wings with purple undersides. He smiled before dissipating.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora, Kairi and Riku discuss their plans to go across the worlds while an unease begins to enter the Destiny Islands**


	2. Dreams of Adventure

**Author Notes: Imagine this with Simple and Clean playing in the background as you start off this chapter.**

 **I'm doing this fanfic in celebration of Kingdom Hearts III, the final chapter of the Ansem arc.**

 **Chapter 2: Dreams of Adventure**

* * *

 _A young man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes sank underneath the waves of the splashed on his home island into a black void._

 _As he sank into the darkness he thought,_

 _I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?_

 _He then landed on a solid surface that glowed to reveal a green stained glass floor of a woman with lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony and skin as white as snow. She was surrounded by images of seven little men, six of which were white bearded and several woodland creatures. The darkness would dissipate into doves that flew off into the distance._

 _So much to do, so little time...Take your time, don't be afraid...The door is still shut..walk forward...can you do it?, said an invisible voice that echoed in the boy's head in the void._

 _It's better than just standing around..., said the boy._

 _Three platforms rose up as the boy walked forward, each manifesting an object. They were a shield, wand and sword respectively._

 _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength...choose well..., the voice requested._

 _I wanted to beat him at that game...so I'll choose..., the boy said as he chose the_ _sword and wielded it in his hands._

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction., explained the voice._

 _Is this the power you seek?, asked the voice._

 _I don't want to use something that is terrible., the boy shook his head and complained as he moved over to get the shield, unsure of the true meaning of what "terrible" had implied._

 _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all...is this power you seek?, asked the voice._

 _To help my friends. That sounds awesome., thought the boy._

 _The boy nodded and the shield disappeared into light._

 _The path is set. What shall you give up in exchange?, asked the voice._

 _I thought I just choose one? So I have to give up what I didn't choose? That's annoying., snarked the boy as he walked towards the wand._

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?, inquired the voice._

 _Ruin? That means it's broken. Don't need a broken thing.,..., but it's full of wonder, so it's not entirely bad., thought the boy._

 _He then walked towards the sword, grabbed it and nodded his head._

 _You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?, asked the voice._

 _The boy nodded again in secondary confirmation, annoyed that he wasn't understood the first time around._

 _What's going on?, he asked as the ground began to shake._

 _The stain glass shattered, causing the boy to fall into another stained glass floor, this one indigo with a blue dressed woman with dull blond hair and images of slippers, oddly pumpkin shaped carriages and castles adorning it._

 _The shield manifested on the boy as he landed._

 _Wha? Where'd this come from?, asked the boy._

 _You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. For there will be times that you will have to fight., the voice explained._

 _Why would I need to fight when everything's so peaceful-, asked the boy as he suddenly noticed something crawling on the stained glass floor._

 _A black, flat thing with glowing yellow eyes that slowly rose up and became more solid- a small humanoid with two_ _antennae on its head. It was joined by a few others. Unlike the animals that he'd see at home, these creatures gave off an eerie feeling that didn't belong in the natural world. That if let unchecked, they would be a threat to everyone he held dear._

 _Keep your light strong., commanded the voice._

 _Instinctively, the boy attacked the closest black creature until it was gone, causing the others to retreat._

 _What were that things?, asked the boy. As the creatures retreated into the ground, it caused the stain glass to blacken._

 _The boy in shock, sank into the darkness and began to wave around as if he were drowning._

 _He opened his eyes to see he was on another stained glass floor, this one, pink with several feminine_ _silhouettes adorning the floor. There was a door in front of him that opened with blinding light._

 _The boy walked forward as he felt a nostalgic feeling emitting from the door._

 _He opened his eyes to see a girl with short_ _dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She wore a white top with a black one underneath shown near wwhere her collarbone and at the hem, which slightly exposed her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wore a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm._

 _On his right was a_ _a teenage boy with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and a muscular build. He wore a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He sported pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wore a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes had white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and were decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscrossed each other._

 _He was back on the island where wooden boardwalks connected the different parts of the community, plateaus with grassy tops and sand covered ground overlooked an endless sea._

 _"I'm...home...Kairi? Riku?, what are you guys doing here?," asked the boy as he looked as the people that he knew personally, but there was something not right._

 _"Sora, what's the important thing to you?," asked Kairi the red haired girl._

 _"My friends, obviously.," replied the boy now referred to as Sora._

 _"That's sweet.," Kairi said as Sora walked skeptically to the boy known as Riku._

 _"What're you afraid of Sora?," Riku asked in a_ _confident tone of voice._

 _Feeling, flustered, Sora shouted out,_

 _"That's not cool Riku! I don't know what to say what or do right now? I just went through a weird dream...or was it?"_

 _"So you're indecisive.," Riku observed much to Sora's annoyance._

 _Sora spaced out for a moment. It was odd that he was falling from his home into a realm of blackness and stain glass rooms with...black creatures suddenly appearing in the second to last floor._

 _"What do you want to do with your life?," asked Kairi and Riku in a monotone unison. Sora looked at the sea and looked with deep meaning._

 _"To see what's beyond this island and the ocean. To see the other worlds that we read about and broaden my horizons...what's gotten into you two?," asked Sora in confusion._

 _"You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure beings at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very nigh," replied Kairi and Riku in unison in a cryptic tone unbefitting of either of them._

 _"Sounds good. Who are you? You're not my friends. Who are you!," Sora shouted as the island grew brighter and he was once again back in the black space, this time standing on an orange stain glass floor with an image of a sleeping woman in a blue princess_ _surrounded by thorns. The black shadow beings rose up and started to attack Sora. The atmosphere was much more tense than before._

 _"That wasn't cool. Why did you want to know me?," asked the boy now attacking the creatures with much more ease than he did before._

 _There was no answer this time, instead a beam of light trailed a white spot on the floor and led it past the edge of the stain glass, creating a bridge of stain glass suspended in the void as the light continued upwards, leading into a cathedral themed platform._

 _"No answer this time? Just follow the path...No time to hold back...," Sora said as he walked on the path to the next stain glass floor, which contained a gold circle with a brown haired woman in a golden dress. She was surrounded by animate objects and a briar rose the_ _north of her head._

 _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. No matter how much light repels darkness, and darkness_ _repels light, both are connected.," replied the voice more ominously._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?," asked Sora as he noticed that his shadow was gradually becoming larger and looked like him less and less, until it rose up in an entirely different form._

 _It was a towering black humanoid with tendrils covering its face aside from its yellow eyes and had tiny wings on its back. Noticeably, it had an empty, massive heart shaped hope in the middle of its torso._

 _It created a dark sphere in its fist and punched the ground, causing a dark pool to sprout out more of the small black creatures. Sora dodged their strikes as the larger creature fired a barrage of dark projectiles that homed in on Sora._

 _"What are these things?," asked Sora as he was slowly overwhelmed by these creatures of darkness._

 _"But, don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So never forget...you are the one who will open the door...to Kingdom Hearts...," said the voice as it trailed off._

 _Sora closed his eyes as blackness consumed him..._

* * *

 **Island**

Sora opened his eyes to see that Kairi was looking at him and looked around the island beach and ocean.

After a moment, he yelled,

"Whoah! Look out! There's a monster!"

Kairi looked concerned and confused, but quickly she laughed.

"Forget it...Give me a break Kairi!," Sora complained, changing subjects.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing here.," Kairi laughed as Sora got up.

"Wait, I remember! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! There were doors! And weird floors!," Sora shouted in a frenzy before Kairi gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you still dreaming?," Kairi asked.

"No, it wasn't...or was it? I don't know...what was that place?...So bizarre..." Sora replied, mostly to himself.

"Yeah sure.," Kairi said as she walked away.

"What was your hometown like? You know where you grew up? Since you're not from around here.," Sora said to change subject, but Kairi got annoyed.

"I told you. I don't remember.," Kairi replied.

"Nothing at all?," Sora inquired.

"Nothing.," Kairi replied.

"Ever wanna go back?," Sora asked.

"You just wanted to see where I came from so you don't get stuck here for the rest of your life. Besides, I'm happy here.," Kairi replied.

"Really?," Sora asked.

"Really..., but you know I don't mind going to see it again...just once...," Kairi replied with a subtle longing.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there...I wanna see 'em all.," Sora said with bright enthusiasm.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's go!," Kairi replied.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?," asked a familiar voice, causing Sora and Kairi to turn around.

It was Riku, their longtime friend.

"So I'm the only one working on the raft while Sora sleeps as usual..and you're just as lazy as he is.," Riku replied.

"Hey! I'm good at raft making too!," Sora argued as Riku ignored him as he walked towards Kairi.

"So you noticed. Ok, we'll finish it together Let's race to see who gets the least amount of work to do. Ready Go.," Kairi said as she walked away with Riku.

Riku and Kairi ran as Sora joined them...before backtracking and noticing something odd in the water that washed onto shore.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized...

It was the same black shield with red outlines and an odd symbol of circles that looked like a ball with two large ears... the same one from his dream.

And then he noticed an odd ship coming towards the island.

A voice then rang out,

"Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora and his friends are encountered by a strange man who claims he comes from another world entirely. But, he is more dangerous than he seems.**


	3. The Cow Rustler

**Author Notes: This is a revamped version of the original Kingdom Hearts game, so events will happen differently.**

 **Chapter 3: The Cow Rustler**

* * *

The three youths looked puzzled as the ship came ashore and a platform lowered onto the edge of the beach as a man proceeded to walk down. An obese, red haired man in a navy top hat with a teal band around its brim, a navy tuxedo suit coat with 3 black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, deep blue suit pants, a teal bow tie, a black cravat, a white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves, and black shoes with white spats on them, and he carried a black cane with a gold hooked head.

"He doesn't look like he's from anywhere around here...could he be from another world?," asked Kairi.

"Your home is out there somewhere right? Maybe he knows about it.," Sora replied as he went to the shore and grabbed the shield.

"He could. We'll never know by staying here.," Riku agreed.

"You really think a boat like that could just come to our world out of nowhere?," Sora argued.

"What're you afraid of? And what's that shield you got there?," Riku counter argued.

"I don't know...I don't like that ship...what's inside it.," Sora said as he narrowed his gaze onto the ship and swore he saw black things scuttling around...

Black imp like things with flashing yellow eyes.

"So what if he's a creepy, suspicious guy that only an idiot would be blindly trusting of. He's got a means, so we should take it.," Riku suggested.

"What're your plans once you're on another world?," Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Once I get there, I'll wing it out...I mean why are we on this isolated speck of a greater picture and why haven't we been in contact with these other worlds.," Riku replied.

"Yeah...why now?," Sora asked suspiciously as he looked at the gentleman.

"That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. Same old stuff.," Riku argued as he walked towards the ship.

"But...isn't a new thing...scary if we don't know if it's bad or not...just jumping in blindly? Maybe we just go at our own pace and say to this guy that he's welcome to trade or something if he's not a bad person...otherwise, he leaves on his own or we force him out.," Sora argued.

"You're thinking Sora, it's not like you...," Kairi remarked.

"You shouldn't preemptively judge folks before you know them...I know you folks are looking for something in the great wide somewhere, instead of wasting away in this small speck of...fertile land of Destiny Islands...that could turn up profits in the right hands...," suggested the man in a sophisticated, Southern accent that somehow had this subtle phoniness to its tone. He seemed to be looking obsessively over the sandy shores and the fertile flora that provided fruit. Sora swore he saw dollar signs in his eyes for a moment.

Sora then raised his shield in a battle like position, confusing both Riku and Kairi.

"What's that shield? And what're you gonna do?," asked Kairi.

"This is a chance to see the outside world. Don't ruin it just because you got a bad hunch.," Riku snapped.

"Why do you know of that name...it was never brought up...You're with the black things that make everything dark aren't you?," Sora asked the man.

"Cows are so much easier to trick than sharp folks, that's why I targeted them until I was approached with a better option...You're one of those chosen key brats aren't you...Able to sniff out my evil mojo?," replied the man, in a more authentic, Southern cowboy tone of voice as he tore off his outfit and revealed a brightly colored outfit. He then whistled aloud, causing the black things on his ship to come ashore, the black imps with yellow eyes.

"Alright, Heatless, go wild to your heartless' content. I'll grab two of the kids, we get one to be the guard dog and the other to be the pawn in our schemes! I don't care which, but the spiky hair one ain't the one.," commanded the man.

The black imps remained still and glared vacantly at the man before wandering around aimlessly. Angered at being ignored, he shouted out-

"Get the Keyhole! Then we hold it hostage so I can bribe the owners to get this land for all the money it's worth!"

The black creatures then dashed around and began attacking the ground, the trees and water viciously.

"So you are a bad guy! What's your name?," Sora asked as he rushed forward, hoping to take down the leader in order to dishearten the monsters from attacking.

The man then pulled out a guitar from a strap on his back and began to play it.

"Alameda Slim.," he replied sinisterly.

* * *

 **Unknown Castle**

An elegant, but crooked castle with blue tops and golden flags stood proudly against a clear blue sky.

An anthropomorphic duck with blue eyes with black pupils, wearing a zipper fashioned sorcerer's garb walked proud down the halls as he waved at the walking broomsticks holding backs with their hands balanced by angular arms. He then noticed a tall and lanky, dog faced man with black skin aside from his mouth, droopy ears, gloved hands two buckteeth spaced away from each other, collapsed on the floor and exasperated angrily,

"Goofy! Get up! You're the Captain of the Guard for crying out loud!"

"Gosh! Sorry about that Donaled.," apologized the dog faced man as he got up.

They then turnt to see a gigantic pair of doors, with the duck knocking on it and causing...a regular sized section opened up without the rest of the door opening, allowing the two to get in. Goofy bonked his head against the top of the doorway and clumsily got in.

He saw sitting on his throne, was a short, black skinned aside from his face, gloved handed, round eared, oval nosed, oval eyed, anthropomorphic mouse wearing regular garbs looking anxious. On his side was a yellow dog with black droopy ears.

"There's another of the Villain Alliance that's attacking another of the worlds...and it's...Alameda Slim...ugh...," said the cheerful mouse in a worried tone...before taking a tone of annoyance when mentioning Alameda Slim. Donald and uncharacteristically, Goofy also shared in his expression of exasperation when the name was mentioned.

"...Oh no, Your Majesty...why don't we just ignore the guy...," Donald said with a reluctant tone before noticing a feminine, anthropomorphic duck in regal, purple clothing and an anthropomorphic mouse in royal, pink clothing entering the room.

Giving the king a direct and determined look, causing the king to give a reluctant, compliant look towards both Donald and Goofy.

With a sigh, Donald and Goofy looked down at a pair of small chipmunk wearing golden togas, one with a big red nose and buckteeth and one that had a black nose. They then walked outside of the room.

"Mickey, no matter how lowly he is, there must be a reason why he's there...and if we do nothing we're doomed...," said the queen mouse.

"Minnie..., but it's Alameda Slim...," King Mickey complained, uncharacteristically.

* * *

Alameda Slim then played a hypnotic song, much to Sora's confusion. This song caused Riku and Kairi's eyes to become a expanding ripple of greens and blues as they walked onto the ship.

 _Now listen up_

 _There are crooks in this here West._

 _(Shadows of outlaws appeared around a confused Sora)_

 _Who have claimed to be the best._

 _And think they wrote the book on how to rustle._

 _(One outlaw showed his badge to Sora who dazed at it longingly before a second shadowy outlaw tossed the boy a heavy book on How to Rustle)._

 _Well, as good as they may be,_

 _Not a one's as good as me._

 _(Alameda Slim lassoed the shadowy outlaws and tied them up with a ribbon much to Sora's confusion.)_

 _An' I barely have to move a single muscle_

 _They call me mean, boys,_

 _Depraved and nasty too_

 _And they ain't seen, boys,_

 _The cruelest thing I do._

 _(The crook then lassoed and tied up Sora as he appeared to look larger and more menacing with each word he spoke. Until he was a looming shadow with a toothy grin)._

 _You see, I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle_

 _The sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised_

 _'Cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle_

 _(Alameda Slim resumed his usual size except he was much vibriant in color with incredibly tacky sparkles. Sora was confused at the sight)_

 _Why, looky how them guys git hypnotized_

 _He don't prod, he don't yell,_

 _Still he drives them dogies well,_

 _(Alameda Slim skipped towards Riku as he pulled the latter's cheek, slapped the boy's face and kicked the boy's behind)._

 _Which ain't easy when your chaps are labeled XXXXL_

 _Yes, if yer lookin' from a juvenile point of view,_

 _I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle_

 _Yodel-adle-eedle-idle_

 _Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo_

 _(Alameda Slim then pulled out a tag from his shirt with the size "XXXXL" that was 99 cents towards Sora)._

 _Here we go, boys_

 _Five thousand i_ _n the side pocket_

 _Yes, I can yodel-adle-eedle-odle_

 _A sound them kiddies truly take to heart_

 _Yeah, I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle_

 _An' smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art_

 _(Alameda Slim opened his side pocket to reveal a large pile of gold, his gold colored heart covered in musical notes and slapped his own behind)._

 _He don't rope_

 _Not a chance_

 _He just puts 'em in a trance_

 _He's a pioneer Pied Piper in ten-gallon underpants_

 _(Alameda Slim briefly turned into a medieval style Pipe Piper)._

 _Yep! I'm the real rip-roarin' deal to those who boo-hoo_

 _Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle_

 _Dodle-adle-eedle-idle_

 _I got the brats out the ol' wazoo_

 _'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo_

 _Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo._

 _(Sora who was still tied up, groaned in annoyance)._

* * *

"Gosh dang it! You're immune to it...,You disrespect my art form" Alameda Slim yelled out as he whistled out, which called forth a fierce looking cowboy with a red bandana mouth mask riding a stern horse and buffalo to come outside.

"That was art?...I mean who's that!?," Sora asked uncaring and bluntly before realizing that the man now had company.

"Junior! Rico! Stomp this brat till he's pushing daisies while I reap the benefits of this land!," commanded Alameda Slim as he walked away as Rico the cowboy galloped towards the tied up Sora as Riku and Kairi went onto the ship.

Sora tore through the rope with ease and used the shield to protect himself, while slowing inching towards Riku and Kairi in order to save them. But, the assault was too much to handle on his own as the boy was trampled severely.

"I don't know where you got the shield, but this is reality and you're just a green horn!," Alameda Slim said as he laughed as the black creatures gradually made it onto the main land and began to approach the villagers.

One struck a villager so hard that he dissipated into a heart that the black creature swallowed by opening up its previously invisible toothy maw. The villagers stared briefly before panicking in all directions, which caused the creatures to corner them, gang up on individuals and maul them. One went into a cave, a special cave that had a secret that the island elders had decided to keep to themselves from a time before Sora was born. And it was something that would lead to a disaster on the island if discovered.

Sora stared helplessly as he continued to repel the attacks and get his friends while the villagers were attacked.

"I ain't sharing! This island and its property is mine! I'll bust it up along with its here door and when I get Kingdom Hearts- I'll make all the worlds mine!," gloated Alameda Slim.

* * *

 **Secret Place**

The black creature wandered into the cavern, filled with ancient white outlined drawings of long forgotten events and noticed a dull brown door with a golden outline.

Before it could attack, a doorway poofed out of nowhere and opened to reveal a small duck man in blue sorcerer clothing that wielded a blue staff and a dog man in green clothing with a shield. The duck attacked the black creature with a bolt of lightning from his staff.

"Shadows...Good thing it was one of the weaker ones...," Donald remarked as he signaled Goofy to follow ahead.

"Kinda familiar isn't Donald? To the King?," asked Goofy before Donald shushed him.

"Let's get going...I wanna get this done with Slim right away...," Donald said belligerently in annoyance.

Goofy looked back before heading through the cavern.

* * *

 **Outside**

Rico raised his horse up to stomp on Sora's shield one more time as Riku and Kairi in their trance remained emotionless in their friend's desperate attempt to save them.

"This is so much better than cows...Hey-Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!...Kill him with that sword you're carryin'!," Alameda Slim said to Riku who pulled out the wooden sword he used for practices from his back strap to slowly edge towards Sora.

Sora looked in saddened confusion at the sight of his placid friend when suddenly,

Riku was half frozen in ice and Rico looked bewildered, instinctively pulling out a rifle towards a shield spinning right at him.

Rico fired, but it just caused the bullet to ricochet away from the spinning shield.

"Is this the end of Rico?," asked the man as he was bonked straight in the face by the shield, causing several teeth to fall out and gave a goofy look as he collapsed off his horse. The horse was knocked out with a goofy look with teeth being spat out as the shield hit the back of the horse's head. The buffalo managed to dodge in time as the shield returned to its owner.

The black creatures and Alameda Slim halted their actions at the sight of the newly arrived duo.

"Gosh are they gonna be ok?," Goofy asked as he looked at the unconscious Rico and his horse.

"...Alameda Slim! By the order of the King of Light! Interfering with another world with malicious intent, you're sentenced for destruction!," Donald declared as he pointed his staff at the obese cowboy.

Sora stared in amazement at the duo's power, in spite of their odd appearances...before the tall, lanky one tripped over sand and Donald had to dash in order to rescue Goofy from being drifted by the tide.

"Maybe they are just goofballs.," Sora concluded with dissappointment.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Donald and Goofy arrive and manage to handle Alameda Slim easily, but the rustler has a deadly ace up his sleeve. Sora might awaken to his destiny in order to counter this threat.**


	4. Keyblade

**Author Notes: From here, things** **escalate in terms of violence.**

 **As for Alameda Slim, he was generally meant to be a Starter Villain with no true arc of his own because frankly...he's one of the lesser tier Disney Villains by a long shot. It's not much of a surprise that he played a large part the death of Western** **hand-drawn animated films aside from an occasional release of a hand-drawn animated films before it became CGI animated market. And the concept of a yodeling cow rustler as a villain is silly even by Disney standards. So he's gone by this chapter in order to make way for the more credible villains to make their entrance.**

 **As for why the shield turns into a Keyblade, in the tutorial in the first game, you learn about the game mechanics by choosing one of three weapons, which is heavily implied to be the Keyblade choosing process. The transformation was a more literal meaning of the word.**

 **Chapter 4: Keyblade**

* * *

 **Secret Cave**

In the empty cave, in the darkness, two yellow eyes with red pupils glared at a door and crawled towards it.

Slowly, it began to rip it to shreds, causing the ground to rumble.

It left as the now empty doorway began to emit darkness that spread like a cancer.

* * *

 **Destiny Islands**

Sora looked bewildered at the antics of the duo while ignoring Alameda's ahem.

"What'd you say? I can't understand your buccal lingo..And anybody who says they can is an idiot. Enunciate...," Alameda Slim snorted as he then whistled to the buffalo to ride towards him. He leapt up and landed on the buffalo to ride it.

"Don't call Daisy an idiot! You heard what I said! Gravity!," Donald said as he casted a black orb onto Alameda Slim and his buffalo.

Sora looked in amazement, but realized that during that moment, Riku, not continuing his attack, had gone alongside Kairi onto the ship.

A man in a Akuba hat and drizabone riding jacket came out to greet the two youths.

"Percival McLeach! You varmint! You were hiding in my ship?! I'm in a jam! Get me out!," Alameda Slim yelled out, surprised at the man's appearance.

"Joanna's already busted the door to this world while you were being an idiot...Without any sport to get hides from, this place is a dump...and you're going down with it since it's got no purpose anymore.," Percival mocked the man as he rode off with the ship with Riku and Kairi on board.

A green monitor lizard came out of the cavern and swam towards the ship to get on it as it vanished into the horizon.

"Riku! Kairi!," Sora yelled out.

"Maybe they had a falling out.," Goofy suggested as to why Alameda was abandoned.

"We all know why. He's a tone deaf phony with no talents other than hypnosis.," Donald remarked before the ground shook.

The sky turned dark and the ground began to rupture.

"It's the end of this world. We gotta go!," Goofy said worriedly as he and Donald ran off.

With Donald's concentration broken, Alameda Slim galloped to block the two outsiders' paths.

"You just got me in this mess and I'm gonna make you give me a way outta here...," Alameda Slim said as he did his yodel and played his guitar. This caused the two to have the same sort of eyes that Kairi and Riku had.

Donald while hypnotized opened a dimensional doorway, which Alameda Slim on his steed was about to enter. Suddenly, a shield wizzed by and blocked Alameda off his steed.

The angry redhead looked at Sora, in his frustration, he shattered his guitar to reveal a rifle and shot Sora with it, straight through his heart, leaving a large hole with bone sticking out.

Sora looked blankly as he fell back in a slowly ebbing pool of his own blood.

The shield began to wobble and hover as it glowed.

Out from Donald's hat, came a small and slender anthropomorphic cricket with light green skin wearing a black suit, shiny top hat, white Opera gloves, black shoes with yellow spats on them.

"Jiminy Cricket!," Donald shouted.

"Golly! He must be the one...the one who has the Key to everyone's survival.," said the cricket in a mild-mannered, soft spoken tone of voice

"I thought aside from the King Rat, they all vanished during the Key-Thingy War! Can't be!," Alameda Slim yelled out in shock.

The shield illuminated until it shifted forms in a bright light and became a skeleton key like form. It dimmed to reveal its blade and teeth were silver, the rainguard was blue, and the guard was bright gold. It was 3.5' long with a long silver keychain and a token shaped like the signal on the shield, on the end of the Keychain.

It flew into Sora's hand and healed him of his grievous injury, closing the hole and patching up his clothing.

In frustration, Alameda whistled aloud as cow like entities with yellow eyes and an odd emblem with crossed heart that was black with red outlines, ending in a fleur like tail.

"Get 'em Bovines!," Alameda shouted before noticing Sora was speeding through the cow creatures, skewering them with the blade, causing them to explode in a black liquid mess as the hearts flew outside of them.

"You little rugrat!," Alameda shouted before Sora drilled through the buffalo, head to tail, causing the buffalo to collapse with a hole in the middle of its head straight through its behind. Alameda got up to see Sora looking with a deadly, but dazed look on his face.

"Now, now, let's be cordial here...," Alameda begged before involuntarily began to slash the fat rustler so badly that he collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"The Keyblade.," Jiminy explained with Donald and Goofy looking amazed.

"Shoot man! I just wanted to be rich!," Alameda shouted before a gigantic hand grabbed his body from below and rose up- a gigantic black humanoid whose face was obscured by tendril like hair.

"Now, now! This may look bad! But, you're a Heartless right? You're supposed to listen to me by default. To get my land-," Alameda shouted before it crushed his body in a gush of blood.

"Serves him right for disturbing the world border...," Goofy said absent-mindedly with some hidden sarcasm.

"Order- We gotta go!," Donald yelled as he grabbed Sora, who snapped back into consciousness.

"Where's that...guy...," Sora said before he noticed the gigantic being with a large heart shaped hole in the middle of its chest.

"What's that doing here?...And what's this?," Sora said as he noticed the Keyblade.

"It's a Darkside! It's big and too dangerous to fight right now!," Donald explained as the environment gradually became more and more eroded with darkness as the black imps swarmed the land.

"But, Kairi, Riku! My mom!," Sora argued.

"They've been taken...and everyone's dead kid...It's too late.," Donald explained as he pulled Sora into the doorway, much to the latter's distraught.

As Sora was pulled in by Donald and Goofy, he saw the Darkside create a large ball of Darkness and detonated it into purple spores, which when touching the ground, caused the entire area to be blackened.

Sora was pulled into a current that pulled him back as he saw the glimpse of a small round sphere with several landmarks of his home disintegrate into nothingness as the beings scuttled towards the nearest sphere to begin attacking it alongside the Darkside.

* * *

 **Unknown Kingdom**

Sora was on the ground of a room filled with gears and gloved hands on cranes. He looked to see Donald, Goofy and Jiminy.

"I gotta go back!," Sora said before the doorway closed.

"You're a Keyblade wielder...you gotta focus on the duties you're now responsible for.," Donald said as he pointed directly at him.

"...Maybe if you get strong enough, you can beat those guys and rescue your buddies.," Goofy explained to comfort Sora's frantic state.

"What's a Keyblade...?," Sora asked.

"There's a lot to unpack...," Jiminy explained, which surprised Sora as the cricket left Donald's hat.

Sora then fainted from the stress of the situation and the use of the newly acquired Keyblade.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Percival parked the boat at the edge of a vacant valley, where he was greeted by a red fox and bear in clothing.

"I got them.," Percival said as he pointed to the two youths in the back, unconscious.

"I gotta say, I do say, you've got the smarts to pull the wool over that yodeling idiot's eyes!," said the fox in a fast pitched tone of voice.

"Where is Slim?," asked the bear.

"Probably dead.," Percival noted.

After a second pause, they all laughed.

"What a schmuck! He wasn't Slim or a great singer! He's just a fat, tone dead man- get it! Tone dead! Hahahaha! Get it Brer Bear?!," asked the fox.

"Hahahaha.," laughed Brer Bear with no idea of what they were laughing about.

"Do we start up the plan or what?," asked Percival.

"Enough! Welcome them in...," echoed a powerful woman's voice, causing Percival to go into the ship and grab Riku and Kairi. The trio then carried the youths towards an ominous looking castle.

Suddenly, a flash bomb illuminated the area and the three opened their eyes.

Percival noticed a brown haired man in black jacket with a white undershirt and a black haired young woman in ninja garb.

"They stole from us. Brer Fox...I'm gonna bash their little heads in...," Brer Bear said.

"Do that! Where'd they come?!m" Brer Fox snarled.

Percival pulled out his rifle only for the brown haired man to fire a flame blast from his odd sword-gun weapon.

"How does that even work?!," the poacher asked before the flames were manipulated to fire back at the man.

"Damn, they're trying to get the door to Kingdom Hearts to open. We're making damn sure that they don't get a chance.," said the brown haired man carrying Riku as he continued to fire at the trio.

"You're not hitting them Squall? Getting bad luck?!," joked the woman carrying Kairi.

"It's like it's being manipulated by somebody else...and it's Leon. Because no one likes Squalls, not even the name!," Leon snapped back.

"Well, Well, Well. Squally, you're not getting away.," said a smarmy, deep pitched voice as the two saw a gigantic eye of a yellow pyramid, which snapped its fingers and caused the two to be captured in a yellow prism.

"Billy!," Percival said before Bill gave him a look.

"You guys almost blew it, you were being tracked. Don't screw up next time or else...," Bill said as he made an decapitation gesture with his hand.

The three gulped as Bill shrank down to his usual, small size.

"Those fools are gonna try to fight us and rescue their friends...It'll make for some light entertainment!," Bill said as he hovered towards the castle as the others followed him.

Behind the nearby rocks were a blond, spiky haired young man with blue eyes, a raven haired woman in a revealing outfit, a dark skinned man with a gun hand, an orange dog-cat creature with a red mane, a black, closed eyed cat riding a white animal like humanoid, a red garbed raven haired man, a brown haired woman with aquamarine eyes, and a blond middle aged man that smoked.

"We have to save our friends as well...we'll attack at night...," suggested the blond, spiky haired man. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora meets a King and learns about the new weapon he just acquired.**


	5. Wielder of the Keyblade

**Author Notes: It seems Kingdom Hearts III is meeting with successful it seems.**

 **As for this fanfic, Sora is presented with some background information while other characters are focused on.**

 **Chapter 5: Wielder**

* * *

"Come on lazy bum, wake up.," said a voice.

"Huh?," a half-dazed Sora asked aloud.

"They're after the Keyblade...and the pure heart that wields it.

Sora awoke to see Donald, Goofy and a short anthropomorphic mouse looking at him.

"Where am I?," Sora asked.

"You're in Disney Castle. Haha. I'm the king, Mickey Mouse's the name.," said the mouse in a falsetto tone of voice.

"K-King?! C-castle?!," Sora yelled in surprise.

"There's more than just your home. There's Disney Castle, our home and the HQ for the Light Alliance, Traverse Town, the neutral our second base in case this place is destroyed and Hollow Bastion, the base of the Darkness Alliance...and there's so many worlds that are being overtaken by the Darkness Alliance. And lastly, there's Kingdom Hearts, where the baddies are trying to get into in order to get what they want.," Mickey explained.

Sora looked like his brain was about to explode from this information.

"It's a lot to take in, but since you've got that...you need to be brought up to speed...you're not in Destiny Islands anymore., And you need to master this in order to stay alive." Mickey Mouse explained as he pointed to the Keyblade that Sora was holding in his right hand.

Donald furrowed his brow in disdain for Sora while Goofy remained obliviously happy in his ignorance about the situation.

"Why'd it choose a kid like him?," muttered Donald as he took the Keyblade, only for the blade to return to Sora's grip.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers.," Goofy chipped in.

* * *

 **A Short While Later...**

Sora walked down a garden filled with topiaries of anthropomorphic animals in band concert uniforms where the king was standing in the center.

"Old memories...," Mickey said as he looked at the topiaries nostalgically before looking at Sora.

"So what's this Keyblade exactly?," asked Sora.

Mickey summoned up a similar weapon to Sora's Keyblade, but it was starkly different in design. The guard was two spheres with star emblems on them with two wings on their sides that ended on the bright star like hilt with a chain at its end ending with a crescent like token. In the middle of the two spheres, was a blue star in the center. The blade was blue and decorated with stars that ended in a crescent curve with spiked protrusions, with the teeth positioned within the gap of the curve was a golden crescent moon with a golden star.

"I was under the impression that I was the only one with this.," Sora said in surprise.

"You'd be surprised how common they are...and yet they're not...," Mickey answered in a way that confused Sora.

"The Keyblade originates from a special place where all worlds were born from...they're droplets of its light that travel to other worlds...and choose their owners to manifest into the blades that embody their Wielder's nature and an aspect of their beliefs, the best of the best in their world. It's all about purity...Sometimes, they can good at heart...and sometimes, they **think** they're good in their own minds...," Mickey elaborated cryptically, which further confused Sora.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Sora asked.

"Sometimes, people lose sight of their way in seeing things black and white; and they end up worse than what they intended to be.," Mickey explained with a hint of guilt.

"No Keyblade is alike. This is Star Seeker, it's a Keyblade has the aspect of the cosmos and the worlds within them...you have the Kingdom Blade..., which is the standard Keyblade that everyone starts out with before it changes to suit the desires, personality and aspect strongly connected with the Wielder. It all takes practice.," Mickey concluded with a chipper tone of voice.

"So it's like a key sword you can bash people with?," Sora asked with an optimistic tone of voice.

"It's a much greater power...one with great responsibility, can be used to protect the innocent and the oppressed...or irresponsibly...can be a weapon to harm both the innocent and the oppressed. And those with corrupted hearts are able to summon the darker aspects of Kingdom Hearts to summon unnatural creatures created from the negative aspect of people...one of them being the Heartless...the monsters born of the darkness of the heart, which destroyed your home under the orders of the Darkness Alliance.," Mickey explained.

"You mean those things that were being ordered around by the yodeling yahoo and his buddy...What's the Darkness Alliance?," Sora asked.

"A gathering of villains from across the worlds, but they're not buddies...those guys are just in a convenient alliance to get what they want...and backstab each other when it benefits them. They'll come at you from anywhere and they'll continue to hunt you down as long as you have the Keyblade for they both covet and fear its powers...you need to get stronger so you don't end up a victim like so many others...Also mention that yodel guy.," Mickey explained seriously.

Mickey took a stance with his Keyblade while Sora looked in confusion.

"I'm going to teach you how to use it in hand to hand combat...the more advanced features come later.," Mickey explained as he lunged at Sora, to the latter's shock.

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

Underneath a sky of eternal night where the stars shined brightly, filled with lampposts, shops, houses hotels a church, backstreets, etc. All brightly lit up for any newcomer to take residence in.

As the people walked by, two men were waving pamphlets for their newly opened restaurant with several penguins with bowties carried trays with drinks and food on them.

"Welcome to Traverse Town! Lovely restaurants for romance for all kinds of couples! From dogs to newly weds!," shouted an obese, half bald man with black hair, black pupils with a thick matching Italian-style moustache, tan skin, thick black eyebrows, and lavender circles. He wore a teal vest, a pink long-sleeved shirt with a brief V-cut neckline, collar, and each gold cufflink on both sides of his cuffs, both black string tie and armbands, a white apron, a pair of navy pants, and a pair of brown low-heeled shoes.

"Lots of spaghetti to eat. Maybe leading into intimate moments?," advertised a slim man with both black curly hair and pupils, tan skin, lavender circles, thick black Italian-style moustache and thick matching eyebrows. He wore a white elbow-length shirt with a couple light gray horizontal buttons vertically on his chest, a white bandanna, a light gray apron, a pair of olive pants, a pair of brown low-heeled shoes, and a white chef hat.

A heavyset, half-bald man with black hair, thick eyebrows and brown eyes; wearing a brown overcoat, necktie, suspenders, and a fedora. He looked empty as if he had just seen Hell itself.

"Joe! We have our first guest! What are you doing?! Get him his menu immediately!," the overweight man said as he snapped his fingers and the slim men went into the kitchen.

"I am Tony! Welcome to my restaurant! It's a fresh start after we lost our home and had to depart! But, what can you do? Are you homeless as well?," asked the overweight man to the heavyset man.

"...Scotch on the rocks...," said the man in a gruff tone of voice.

As Tony looked on the ground for any loose pebbles, the man in fedora clarified,

"I mean ice!"

Tony nodded as a penguin got scotch on the rocks- with ice.

"...You're an immigrant too huh? So what was it? Lose your green card?," inquired the man with the fedora.

"How rude! It was because of some vermin.," Tony explained, causing the man in the fedora to sip on his scotch.

"A construction of a freeway did in my home turf, built after an entire town and its folks were dipped...and everything went down the drain and I wound up here...some lamebrain doesn't it? A freeway causing an apocalypse?," explained the man in a half joking, half regretful tone of voice.

Tony sobbed after hearing this story,

"You poor man...it's on the whole tonight...Want us to play some ambient music? What's your name Signore?"

"Eddie Valiant...I'd like that.," said the man as he sipped some more scotch.

The town went quiet as several beings began to patrol the street, weasels in sweaters and large hats; armored soldier garb led by five weasels of different attire, and fur differentiations; spotted hyenas; soldiers in white armor with black accents that looked like something out of a space opera; robbers in turbans and robes carrying scimitars; clothed mice and a lizard; domino mask wearing dog men in red sweaters and blue pants; yellow eyed humanoids in entirely black attire; barbarians; golden armored aliens; grayish skinned hun soldiers; living demonic shadows; aquatic looking cursed pirates; clothed guard rhinos; grayish anthropomorphic demons with yellow eyes, carrying weapons; electronic looking bugs with glowing yellow lights; rams in police uniforms; battle droids; flying green eyed; and wyvern like gwythaints.

In the front marching ahead of these foot soldiers, were black imp like creatures with yellow eyes and slightly larger humanoids with bluish-black bodies suit bearing a heart shaped emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees; They wore black, silver trimmed shoes that ended in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume; blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

"Give out involved parties that are Light Alliance traitors to the Darkness Alliance and will be arrested.," explained one of the white armored soldier as most of the citizens got on the ground.

"Weasels! Hyenas! Robbers! Cooks! Bandits! Barbarians! Huns! Cursed Pirates of the Flying Dutchman! John's Soldiers! Cy-Bugs! Rams! Battle Droids! Gwythaints! Storm Troopers! Friends from the Other Side! Chitauri! What do they want?," Tony gasped in horror and frozen in place.

Eddie continued to sip without any dread from the patrollers.

"Get on the ground.," said a Stormtrooper.

"Go bother somebody else? I'm drowning my sorrows after seeing Armageddon on where I grew up. I ain't interested in alliances. Buzz off.," Eddie said before the Storm Trooper grabbed the heavyset man and pushed him on the ground.

"These guys are braindead except when following pre-made instructions.," said a cigar smoking, head weasel in a light pink, double breasted, zoo suit with a hat.

"That's Preordained...Hey Smarty...haven't seen you since the whole freeway fallout. Guess it wasn't worth it in the end, now that you're all chumps for somebody who actually knows what they're doing.," Eddie said to the weasel.

"I oughta punch ya full of lead...where's your Alliance buddies?," Smarty asked as he pulled the the hammer of his gun as the cylinder rotated.

"I'm a lonely failed detective of a bum that needs a Jack Daniels...I don't got a higher cause.," Eddie said aloud.

"Always being a smartass.," Smarty snickered.

"Bibidi Babidi Boo!," said an offscreen, wise, elderly woman's voice as a glitter of white hit the gun.

It then shot out a flower much to Smarty's confusion.

"What the?," Smarty asked before he saw an elderly, slightly plump, grandmotherly woman with fair skin, white hair, black eyes; wearing faded blue hooded cloak over simple blue dress tied with a large magenta bow on the front.

"Let us not escalate violence in the public streets...tsk, tsk, tsk. For shame.," said the woman in a polite, but disappointed tone of voice.

"It's one of the core members of the Light Alliance! Shoot to kill!," a Stormtrooper called out as a battalion readied their blasters.

Suddenly the ground beneath the patrol was surrounded by an orange, sparkling ring that caused the patrollers to fall through and from the ring, lassoed Smarty as he was dragged into the now collapsing ring. He pulled out another gun to attempt to kill Eddie, but he was pulled straight into the hole as it disappeared.

The citizens applauded as a slender yet muscular man with fair skin, blue eyes, black hair with some graying white on the sides, and a mustache; wearing ancient blue robes and a red cape on his back.

"They trespassed on the neutral refugee non violence zone agreement for Traverse Town. I was merely acting on it for the sake of keeping one more world from being potentially annihilated to keep reality in check.," explained the man as he touched the man.

"Nonsense, Stephen child, you did so on the benevolence of your heart. You sweet boy.," said the woman sweetly.

"It's Doctor Strange, Fairy Godmother...And I'm on duty.," the man explained in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"...Thanks. Thanks to your hocus pocus, I can get back to drinking my sorrows after the biggest fuck up of my life.," Eddie said as he got back up.

"Language.," Doctor Strange sarcastically scolded Eddie.

"Manners.," the Fairy Godmother added.

"You're Mr. Edward Valiant right? Don't worry, what you thought was a...screw up...we did some rescues.," Doctor Strange said as he summoned a portal as a short, slender, white rabbit with large blue eyes, a pink nose, a tuft of red hair who wears red overalls with a blue patch, yellow gloves, and a blue yellow polka dot bow tie that was goofy looking, but endearing.

Eddie's mood lightened up as he saw the rabbit.

On the rabbit's right, was a tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist and large, broad hips. She had fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with sidebangs that covered her right eye. Her green eyes were heavy-lidded with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow. Her nose was fairly small, and had full, red pouting lips. She wore a red sequined strapless dress that revealed a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wore matching red stilettos, elegant purple opera gloves, and gold stud earrings.

"Eddie! I thought you were a goner when Doom and the Toon Patrol had you locked up while he made the freeway outta Toon Town.,"

"Roger! Jessica! How the hel- How the heck did you guys manage to get outta there?!," Eddie asked.

"Glad you asked. We were tied up like a dastardly villain's damsels when suddenly, it wasn't a bird, a plane, or even Superman-~ but, it was a magic orange hole and we were saved by that kind fella., And now, me and Jessica can resume our honey moon." Roger explained as he pointed to Doctor Strange.

"How does that work?," Doctor Strange asked in response to that question.

"Where's Dolores?!," Eddie asked aloud while shaking Roger.

"Dolores...and Santino...they never made it...Doom got 'em when they began askin' too many questions.," Roger weeped sadly.

"Doom!," Eddie shouted in anger.

"He's with the Alliance that's trying to wipe out everything to get what they want...sounds like you're in., Doctor Strange said as he offered a hand to shake.

Eddie then shook it.

"Yippee!," Roger yelled out.

"Unlike our lovable rulers in Disney Castle, the survivors all have information about the villains, but we don't have a clue about the Heartless aside from the basics. That's why we need to find this Ansem that the King talked about, who researched the Heartless and whose whereabouts are currently unknown.," Dr. Strange explained.

Overlooking them in the shadows, was a short, yellow eyed pig wearing a purple cape connected by a golden chain. Behind him was an odd looking, sentient suit of hollow armor. The main body was a vaguely hour glass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and has light black additives on it. A strange heart like emblem was emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head was violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of its hovering, unconnected arms were violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The legs were short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet.

* * *

The little pig then proceeded to sing in whisper-

 _Silly Piggy. The Silly Piggy._

 _Silly Piggy. The Silly Piggy._

 _The Silly Piggy._

 _The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy._

 _The ruler of the universe._

 _He's powerful and he's evil_

 _And his ears are_ _northerly shaped._

 _He's mastered the world and everything_

 _Because he controls the storyteller guy._

 _He disapproves of pork products._

 _And doesn't wear any pants._

 _The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy._

 _He's very evil._

 _And he's mean to cute little bunnies._

 _And he can think up good rhymes._

 _Wahahaha._

* * *

"What incompetent minions we have. Those guys aren't so tough. Ruling over Udrogoth was fun and finally killing Dave and his annoying family was wonderful. Then I found out about other worlds...and how I can rule over them all! I'm working with them for now in order to get Kingdom Hearts and rule everything! Now come with me, Guard Armor, so we may find their hidden base and put an end to their rebellion! Wahahaha!," gloated the little piggy as lightning spontaneously shot down when the sky was clear.

Even the Guard Armor looked in confusion.

Chuckles then gloated again,

"I will show them my superiority! Wahahaha!"

He and the Guard Armor walked away for the moment.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy is tracking down the hidden second base of the Light Alliance rebellion and a Keyblade user is needed in order to stop this menace, leading Mickey into action.**


	6. Disney King

**Author Notes: The latter have is based on the infamous deleted concept of the Cauldron Born that would've pushed the film to R.\**

 **This also showcases an early foreshadowing of Mickey's Keyblade powers for this fanfic.**

 **I watched Dave the Barbarian as a kid and I enjoyed the show while it was running. If you think it's harsh who he ends up; I justify it as shooing away the clowns so the more serious enemies are left as the story heads into darker** **territory.**

 **Chapter 6: Disney King**

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

Dr. Strange, Eddie, Jessica, Roger and the Fairy Godmother arrived near a certain location within an abandoned part of the town.

"I sense a dark heart...," the Fairy Godmother said as Dr. Strange turnt to see a pair of armored legs, followed by a set of gauntlets a body and a head fall from the sky.

From the back, emerged a little piggy with thick eyebrows, wearing a purple high cape looking down at them with evil eyes.

"...Ugh...my little piggy stomach is gonna puke after that ride...I mean. Wahahaha! Puny Mortals! I am the Master of Evil! The Prince of Destruction! I have followed you alongside my Heartless to track you down so we can capture you and bring you to Hollow Bastion to interrogate you on Ansem!, I also brought fruitcake." gloated Chuckles.

"What a cute piggy...," Roger said to Chuckles' annoyance.

"...We don't know much about Ansem...we're just as clueless as you...go back to the barn...," Dr. Strange said in annoyance as he signaled Eddie, Jessica and Roger to go ahead while he and the Fairy Godmother took care of matters.

"...Don't lie to the Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy!," Chuckles shouted, causing Eddie to stop mid-run to snicker at the name.

"Sounds like a real porker...a real ham...," Eddie snarked.

"Bet he'll go wee-wee-wee, all the way home when he loses.," Roger laughed aloud.

"I I'm the master of evil! The master of evil! I can't help it if I have an adorably curly little tail!" I have real power! The others don't see it! Witness the power of the Mystic Amulet of Hogswineboar!," Chuckles said as he generated a red beam towards a lamppost and tore it off, projecting it at the Fairy Godmother.

"Bibidi Babidi Boo!," she said as she casted a spell to return it to normal.

"I-I meant that as a distraction. Behold! My beams of lightning! And my fearsome...," Chuckles gloated as he levitated with red energy, shot out lightning from his amulet and summoned from the ground, shadowed entities.

"Oh that's just sad...," Dr. Strange said as he saw their real form as he face palme.

"Behold! My fearsome pretzel men! Mypretzelmenwillbendyou haha!," Chuckles boasted with seriousness as anthropomorphic pretzels with black pie cut eyes, beaming smiles, white opera gloves, and pink shoes.

Everyone paused for a moment.

"...Are you trying to advertise for a snack?," Dr. Strange asked in bafflement.

"Of course not! My terrifying pretzel men will obliterate you! Tremble at your inescapable doom...Maybe I should've gone with the killer snail...or my octopus...or sectional sofa with matching end tables..." Chuckles said as he nervously realized that his pretzel men were giggling in an innocent way.

"You just said tables...ok, you're that kind of villain.,"

Roger gave a deadpan look of annoyance as he facepalmed himself.

"He's actually serious about this. Would've gotten a laugh if he meant it as a joke.," Eddie muttered, which made Chuckles cross.

"I am the master of evil- Hey what're you doing?!," Chuckles said as he noticed the armor began to attack the group on its own accord.

The Guard Armor propelled its arms towards the Fairy Godmother and Dr. Strange, who blocked it with their magic generated shields.

"Can't get respect...Now to summon evil toys, evil sandmen, evil giant birds! And evil whatever!," Chuckles said as he summoned the various creatures he described from the ground as they chased Eddie and the two others around the area.

"None can stop me now! Perish at my mighty...mightyness! Wahahahaha!...And I'll use Kingdom Hearts to make a Dark Lord Grove! A gated community for evil villains!," Chuckles gloated as he charged up a massive energy build up for a red beam attack.

"Just stop talking, you're making yourself look worse by the minute.," Dr. Strange said aloud.

"Guess I oughta use this now...," Eddie said as he pulled out a gun that was somewhat animated.

* * *

 **Disney Castle**

Mickey was in the middle of his training session for Sora, the latter was being pummeled, when he noticed something.

"Sorry, gotta do something first...We'll continue this later.," Mickey said, magically adorning himself in a black, hooded cloak from thin air, as he slashed the air above him, creating a blue, white star decorated dimensional scar that he then levitated into.

"What's going on?," Sora asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

As Chuckles was charging up his attack, a dimensional rift opened behind him and Mickey Mouse emerged to slash him from behind.

Dr. Strange noting Mickey's appearance, summoning portals to drop off himself and the others in the base, much to Eddie's confusion.

"This was just a dead end for anybody who might try and find the base the conventional way...And you're in trouble now...," Dr. Strange said to Chuckles as he vanished.

"A dead end! Then I'll find you! Ifindyouandforceyoutotellmethesecretsofyourbase!," Chuckles yelled in an incomprehensibly fast tone of voice before noticing Mickey.

"What do you want?," Chuckles asked before Mickey effortlessly managed to slice the sandmen so quickly that they were unable to regenerate and the toys as well as the rest of other ensemble were diced into dust. Only the pretzels remained.

"Answer me! What do you want?!," Chuckles asked angrily as he fired his charged up red beam from his amulet at the hooded figure.

Casually, Mickey slashed at it and it shattered into red shards of energy.

"Guard Armor...Crush him into itsy bitsy pieces!," Chuckles ordered the Guard Armor to attack the hooded figure, which it did so on its own accord.

The separate arms spun like a cyclone to slice at Mickey, but he managed to parry each of the rotations.

In the meantime, Mickey somersaulted around the attacking pretzel men who were clumsily trying to attack the mouse.

The Guard Armor smashed its fists, slammed its body and stomped its feet where it targeted Mickey, but the mouse was able to speed through these attacks as they were inches from landing.

Mickey ran up the side of the buildings as he side-roll propelled towards the pretzel men, destroying them one at a time before returning to running on the side of the buildings.

"Do something else! You're all useless! Who came up with such a dumb idea to bring you to life?!," Chuckles yelled out in anger as the last one was destroyed.

Irritated, Chuckles levitated towards Mickey's position and fired beam after beam at the hooded figure, but Mickey had generated a shield of light to block the attack.

 _Pearl._

* * *

 **Inner Corridors of Hollow Bastion**

In a cold and dark corridor, Smarty and the others that had been pilled up slowly got off each other.

"That magicians think they're so hot with their comedy act...We'll show 'em.," Smarty complained as he climbed down the pile.

"Nobody makes us the butt of a joke.," complained a hyena with thick eyebrows.

"You all! Did you lure out the rebels and kill one?," said a hunchbacked, green goblin like creature with one eye larger than the other, wearing a purple hat, cowl and a brown shirt.

"No, they got us out.," said the feminine hyena.

The goblin became frightened and quiet.

"Sire...isn't going to like this...it's not on me...it's on you...," he whimpered before scampering away.

The barbarians associated with the goblin raced off the pile in dread in the same general direction.

"Seems their boss is worse than ours.," said a gray, yellow eyed pig humanoid.

"Roger, Roger.," replied a battle droid.

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

Mickey without a word, casted a spell that generated a continuous barrages of large pillars of light beneath Chuckles and the Guard Armor, launching into the air; when they propelled downwards, the cycle would repeat.

When the left arm of the Guard Armor began to crack, the creature retreated into the darkness to Chuckles' confusion.

"We were going to win! You little sissy! Pfft!," Chuckles snapped, conceited enough to not realize his cape was being torn to shreds and his amulet was shattering.

Chuckles then charged up a planetary sized red beam, yelling,

"You were nothing to the Master of Evil!"

The amulet shattered and Chuckles was caught in an explosion that sent him downwards to the ground.

A horribly burnt Chuckles looked up as Mickey was about to finish him off, but then a dark portal teleported the shocked and angered Chuckles away.

"His powers was amplified by the Darkness. They're getting deadlier by the day.," Mickey noted as he glimpsed at his, now bleeding, right shoulder was pierced by a red shard of energy that came from the blast. He then teleported away back to Disney Castle.

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion**

A dark, looming castle with a gigantic heart like emblem in its center with an X and a fleur like tail; the castle's structure had towers that bent, curved and twisted like pipes; flame spewing pipes; and cranes- an eldritch mixture of classic architecture and technology. It had a large desolate wasteland of icy rocks and floating glacier platforms surrounding it.

Chuckles, now burnt and naked, was in front of the rest of the evil Alliance, half-shadowed or completely obscured aside from silhouettes or eyes.

Chuckles then noticed a gigantic, stout, gray wolf humanoid with a cream colored face and hands, a black nose, a long gray beard, thinly mustachioed; wearing a blue and purple robe with fancy orange patterns, a magic green talisman, red sash tied around his waist, blue cape with a maroon interior, and primrose slippers.

"What's he doing here?! I'm the only amulet guy around here! Give me more power to finally put an end to that hooded guy and find the rebel's 2nd hidden base! No one will ever defeat the Master of Evil again!," Chuckles demanded annoyingly.

"Um...ok..., but first, that was Mr. Mickey Fauntleroy Mouse...the Disney mascot...the king...are you getting how dumb it was...," a fast-talking voice scolded Chuckles.

"And...we weren't ever trying to find their base...we just wanted to lure them out and kill them whenever we can...you would know that if you didn't go off on your own with one of our Guard Armors.," said a suave, droll voice.

"Um...uh...," Chuckles whimpered.

"You rushed in recklessly against command. Made yourself look like a fool and demand us to cover up for your blunder...you've failed us...and dared call yourself the master of evil when they're is already a mistress.," said the horned hatted woman as she stepped out of the shadows.

Chuckles gulped in dread as for what would happen next as the mistress of evil was about to summon lightning.

Suddenly, slowly pacing down the steps was the dull reddish hooded member with horns grabbed Chuckles by the neck.

"You would spare him for his insolence?," asked the woman.

"Phew, thanks buddy-," Chuckles said in gratitude before the man choked him callously. He looked to his minions, who all scrambled to get what he was implying non-verbally.

"This pig has no use... **alive**.," said the man in a deep voice as his shadowed face in the hood glowed red eyes that made Chuckles deathly afraid.

They then dragged an eerie black cauldron with an engraved face of a bearded man, skull with ring handles on the side, and clawed feet at the base of the cauldron.

"Now I call on my army of the dead: the Cauldron Born! Arise, my messengers of death! Our time has arrived.," said the man in a reverberating, deep voice as he lowered the startled pig into the cauldron. His skeletal face became visible with entire black eyes with tiny red pupils in an expression of wide eyed emotion.

"But, I'm the Dark Lord Chuck-," the pig said before he was silenced as the cauldron spewed out red blood, the clawed feet tightened its grip on the ground and a yellow beam of light shot up in the visage of a skull before sinking down into the ground, creating an eerie green mist.

Slowly, skeletal warriors rose up, moving in a slow, reverberating motion that caused them to have an unnatural, afterimage like appearance.

"Deathless warriors...to wipe all opposition and soon I will become a god among mortal men...," the man said as he went back to his position in the court as the deathless warriors went into the designated room for grunts.

"I, Mr. Winkie think they're just a waste of damn time, bunch of bones.," said the man with a mustache like hairstyle, a mustache, pink nose and wearing a purple suit attempted to attack one of the warriors.

The warrior then sensed the intent, lunged at him and the man quickly eroded in a scream of primal dread into a skeletal warrior with torn clothing. Assimilated into the horde.

The weasels that were associated with Mr. Winkie, looked at the five weasels, wordlessly pleading to join them or else suffering the same fate as their late master.

Naturally after such a sight, some of the people gathered there were horrified beyond all reason, repulsed, or elated at such a monstrous action.

"...So what's your name, uh...," said the blue skinned, flame haired man with yellow eyes.

"Merlock...I am an immortal wizard that has lived before the fall of Atlantis that I sunk personally and caused the eruption that consumed Pompeii.," explained the wolf man wizard to divert the subject away from the gruesome sight.

"It seems Blondie and his merry band have to decided to be the little mood lighteners after seeing nightmare fuel.," said the flame haired man sinisterly as he noticed the presence of the invaders finally deciding to take action.

* * *

 **Disney Castle**

Mickey Mouse returned to Sora's location, removing his black cloak and resuming his training with Sora while running on the sides of the wall.

"That's not fair...," Sora complained as he was pummeled by the Keyblade.

"Learning's never easy...and trying to go the easy way out leads to trouble...I know that from first hand experience from my master.," Mickey explained.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Cloud and his band of comrades attempt to rescue Kairi and Riku from the clutches of the villains, but they're in for a rude awakening.**


	7. Avalanched

**Author Notes: The characterizations of the FF7 cast will be based on the popular Abridged done by TeamFourStar.**

 **While Kingdom Hearts III has its ups and downs, I look forward to playing the game.**

 **As to why Edgar ends here...he's a rather one note character in this fanfic that was only there for the FF7 cast to look good before they get taken down; making way for one of the bigger threats that the Disney Villains employ.**

 **Chapter 7: Avalanched**

* * *

Held in two prisms was a young man in one and a young woman in the other; two youths were rested upon a table. The room was a large space filled with brass pipes leading into a heart shaped doorway with eerie energy.

The young man had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a short black jacket with a white fur collar, three brown belts on his left forearm, three buckles on his right thigh, three black belts, black pants that sported a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. His face bore a distinctive scar, which ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose.

The young woman had short, black hair and wore a metal headband with two green tassels. She wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappeared into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Hey Squall! Squall! Squalster! Squally Squally Oxen Free!," cried out the girl.

"My name is Leon!, For the countless time, Yuffie! Leon!" yelled out the man to the girl.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. Our friends are here to get us out.," replied the girl in a hyperactive tone of voice.

Leon then spotted individuals walking up the staircase in plain sight. This caused him to facepalm in disgust.

"I'm going to die here aren't ?," pondered Leon aloud.

"Have no fear, Cloud is here!...Along with the rest of Avalanche...," shouted a confident voice.

"Why don't you make a neon covered sign saying I'm here the blond jackass!," whispered a deep, but highly emotional voice.

"Are neon lights tasty?," whispered a dopey, happy sounding voice.

"How could you fuck up this that Yuffie?!," angrily whispered a tomboyish voice.

"I thought you died in 7?," whispered a casual, lackadaisical voice with a dull monotone.

"Oh, I was saved by the fans due to my lovable personality.," whispered a bubbly voice filled with optimism.

"I think we should get these guys and the two kids on the table outta here before someone-," whispered a gruff sounding voice.

The people were included a forty-four year old man wearing goggles and a necklace with a rectangular charm made of wood and secured by a rope; short blond hair, blue eyes, had some stubble on his chin; he chewed on a toothpick; wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck; had blue, baggy pants worn high with a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it coming up under his ribcage; grey socks and black shoes.

A blue-eyed young man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He had spiky blond hair with one prominent long spike. He wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt; brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. He had a silver earring in his left ear. Over his outfit, he wore a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand. Protruding from his back is one large demonic wing. He also wielded a large sword covered in bandages on his back.

A young, beautiful woman wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She wore brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. Her long light brown hair was plaited with a large pink ribbon; Segmented bangs frame her face and she had emerald green eyes.

A young, red-eyed, busty woman with dark brown hair, black, which fell below her waist and was tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She wore a white tank top that exposed her midriff and a black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She donned red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow.

A heavy-set, muscular dark-skinned man with a dirty brown vest, green pants and large brown boots. His right hand had a silver, six torrented gatling gun grafted onto the stump of his arm; had several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining left arm, and a tattoo of a skull surrounded by flames that form the image of wings on his left shoulder. His hair was cut similar to a hi-top fade and he had a thick beard and a dog-tag around his neck. He had three scars on his right cheek.

A quadrupedal, canine/feline animal with dark red and orange fur and a thin brown mane. His right eye was scarred shut, and the remaining eye was ochre. He was adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. One of these brands was the roman numeral "XIII". He had a flaming tail. He had black patterns on his legs and face paint.

And lastly, a a man physically in his late twenties, and stood roughly six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. He wore a distinctive red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape his attire was of black leather with several straps and buckles. He wore a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh, and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

 _Cloud Strife, Aerith_ _Gainsborough; Tifa Lockhart; Barrett Wallace; Red XIII and Vincent Valentine...We're definitely saved until someone notices us-,_

Leon then noticed a large nosed butler walking up the stairs, he was lugging something very heavy on his back.

"Now to tidy up the room-Who the devil are you people? I'll ship you all to Timbuktu... if it's the last... thing I DO!," he asked as he pulled out an empty chest that was large enough to put the entire group.

"Why did you fuck up Cloud?!," angrily asked Barrett as he pointed his gun arm at the blond.

"If we kill him, we can escape without anyone finding out.," suggested the red coat wearing man.

"That's a little extreme. We don't even know if he's all that bad.," Cloud suggested.

"What is your reasons for being evil?," asked Red XIII.

"No one asks why I, Edgar Balthazar...Well, I had my Madame loyally and faithfully for years...and she leaves her fortune to the cats in her will, first before me...and I'm not sure I were to live long enough to even get my part of the will, given that cats live for 12 years...and cats have nine lives each...and...and the majority were kittens...And after my attempts to have them left far enough away for the fortune to be mine alone- they come back and my attempts to get rid of them get me left out of the will. So I doomed their world out of spite.," explained the man to the group.

"...Damn, that's a good reason to do what you did..., but damn is that also an incredibly petty reason to destroy entire worlds for. You're dead man!," shouted Barrett as he pulled out his gun-arm.

"You suck at math!," yelled out Tifa.

"I'll find those cats and get my fortune no matter what! You're just stepping stones!," Edgar shouted as the chest suddenly developed a black heart emblem with red outlines and an X in the middle of the heart, the chest opened to reveal a pair of yellow eyes. It then spat out a small motor car for Edgar to ride in.

"Let's take care of this clown before the others show up.," Cloud declared.

"Where did you get that cape and wing anyway?," asked Barrett under his breath.

As Edgar drove around the room carrying a basket that changed its size randomly to match the size of his individual enemies; the chest hobbled around as it neared one of its targets.

"Beat Rush!," Tifa shouted as she pummeled the chest ferociously, but it didn't put a dent in its exterior.

"Somersault!," Tifa shouted as she performed a somersault to drop kick the box.

"Waterkick! Meterodrive! Meteor Strike!," Tifa shouted as she pummeled these melee moves without any damage occurring to the chest.

"Your pitiful assaults won't affect Chest Shocker-," Edgar gloated as Tifa charged up water like energy.

"Dolphin Blow!," Tifa shouted as she generated a dolphin shaped water attack towards the Chest Shocker, causing it to crack.

"Final Heaven!," Tifa declared as she launched a barrage of blows, ending with a large, upwards energy blast that caused the chest to have visible fractures on its entire exterior.

"Damn that's tough.," Tifa complained.

"Your attacks still sound risqué.," Barrett commented.

"Shove it.," Tifa snapped.

"Now for a real badass to step in.," Cloud said in a serious voice meant to sound cool.

"Don't stand there like a jackass! Do something before it does something." Barrett advised Cloud.

"I'm always prepared-," Cloud said as the chest began to rumble.

The chest then opened up as a large creature with yellow eyes and a toothy maw with a red interior launched out to bit Cloud in the abdomen.

"Oh shit! I wasn't prepared!," Cloud shouted.

"Somebody help this dumbass!," Barrett said to the others.

"Great Gospel!," Aerith chanted aloud as the group was covered by golden energy.

"Cosmo Memory!," Red XIII declared as he shot barrages of plasma at the Chest Shocker.

"Highwind.," Cid declared as he summoned a barrage of missiles at the Chest Shocker.

"Satan Slam!," Vincent declared as a skull like energy engulf the Chest Shocker.

"Catastrophe!," Barrett declared as he fired a powerful barrage of blasts at the Heartless. As the Heartless loosened its grip on Cloud, the blond prepared his sword stance.

"Now to finish you off! Omnislash!," Cloud declared seriously as he slashed the Heartless multiple times with his large sword. The Heartless cried as it was destroyed.

Edgar panicked as Cloud continued his onslaught, this time in the direction of the vehicle riding man. Cloud slashed through the basket and did 50 strikes at Edgar, finishing off the man with ease.

Edgar collapsed on the ground and looked up fearfully at Cloud.

"He's not worth. Let's get Squall, Yuffie and the two Key-wielders before the other villains know we're here.," Cloud declared.

"It's Leon!," Leon shouted in anger.

"You're only acting so tough because Aerith saved your ass.," Barrett remarked.

"W-Well, I finished off the bad guys! That was pretty cool.," Cloud replied.

"Well, if the baddies are like this, there's nothing to worry about.," Tifa said as she looked at the fearful Edgar.

A chilling ostinato of three chromatically ascending notes played as Edgar was suddenly shot with a powerful black energy of darkness, that propelled him off the platform and into the dark abyss below as he was torn to shreds by the Shadow Heartless.

"Where's the ominous sounding music coming from?," Barrett asked as he turnt around. His casual demeanor stopped as he saw...the dark silhouette of a man... Instinctively, he pulled out his gun arm to fire at the Man. However, he was shot through the chest and left in a bloody puddle.

Tifa turnt to realize Barrett's death, but was instantly killed by a blast though the side of her shoulders before she could notice Man, as was Tifa.

Red XIII turnt feral and Vincent turnt into his demonic Chaos form; but both were killed off instantly by blowing them to particles.

Cloud gasped as Cid was shot through the skull; and he managed to parry the dark blasts for a few moments as the chilling ostinato became louder as Cloud's sword began to suffer fractures until it shattered and the blond was riddled with bullet holes. Cloud in despair, died as he collapsed on the ground.

Yuffie and Leon tried to react, but both were killed off with ease with gun blows to the head.

The ostinato receded as his presence withdrew. A sleeping Riku and Kairi rest, blissfully unaware of the Shadow Heartless dragging the fallen rescuers down into the dark abyss below.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora is allowed to accompany Donald and Goofy to an odd world called Wonderland; having complete enough training from King Mickey at the moment.**


	8. Wonderland

**Author Notes: This is the first arc story within this fanfic, expanding on the lore of the original game level.**

 **Chapter 8: Wonderland**

* * *

 **Disney Castle**

Donald and Goofy were waiting outside in corridors when the doors opened to reveal King Mickey and a battered Sora walking outside.

"Your Majesty!," the two saluted in respect.

"Gosh, guys. We just got intel from our guys in Traverse Town that the Darkness Alliance is going to attack Wonderland.," King Mickey explained.

"They're going to attack a world?! We gotta stop them!," Sora shouted, but oddly, Goofy and Donald looked to the side as if resenting what would come next.

"Do we really have to save them? They're all mad there.," Donald explained to the King Mickey with a look of distaste at the subject.

"They're angry all the time?," Sora asked.

"No, they can be mad, then happy, then sad, then loopy- depends on the mood. Why one day, the Mad Hatter would insult me for being late one day and then celebrate an unbirth-," Goofy explained.

"They're crazy. No logic over there.," Donald interjected.

"They're nuts?! Why do we gotta go there?," Sora asked King Mickey.

"Because there's something they want in that looney world. And like or not, the Queen does know all about hearts...which the Darkness Alliance can use to their advantage.," Mickey explained.

This caused Goofy and Donald to shutter in horror, much to Sora's increased dread.

"What kind of Queen is she?," Sora asked.

"The head offing kind. And you're gonna go there to stop them in their tracks this time. I can't go this time since they're likely to lay a trap for this time. You're not as infamous amongst them as I am, so you can get in undetected for a little bit. Donald and Goofy will be there to help ya. And at your level, you can handle what they can dish out.," King Mickey explained.

"...Wha?!," Sora said in shock.

* * *

 **Wonderland**

 _A Short While Later..._

Sora, Donald, Gooffy were transported to an odd room...with no floor.

Instantly, they...glided down in a surreal, graceful manner as they saw various portraits, doors, furniture and other items as they passed down. All of them have prominent rabbit motifs in their designs.

"Kinda weird, but I don't see why we gotta be scared...aside from the queen that is...," Sora remarked.

"It gets weirder from here, Sora...much weirder...," Donald explained while upside down, much to his annoyance.

"Zzzz...," Goofy snoozed as he took the time to nap.

In moments, they landed on the checkerboard floor below.

Sora then noticed a fluffy, white, rabbit. A bespectacled one that was short and plump; with pink eyes with crimson pupils, thick black eyebrows, pink ear innards, crimson nose, and light gray soles. He wore a waistcoat with grayish periwinkle trousers, carrying a massive-sized golden watch. He repeatedly sang in worried panic,

 _I'm late, I'm late for_

 _A very important date._

 _No time to say hello, good-bye,_

 _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late_

 _I'm late and when I wave,_

 _I lose the time I save._

 _My fuzzy ears and whiskers_

 _Took me too much time to shave._

 _I run and then I hop, hop, hop,_

 _I wish that I could fly._

 _There's danger if I dare to_

 _Stop and here's a reason why:_

 _I'm over-due, I'm in a rabbit stew._

 _Can't even say good-bye,_

 _Hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

He then scurried further into the corridor.

"It's always repeating...the same story...he always does this...We got to follow him...," Donald explained as he gestured Sora to follow, but kicked Goofy in order to wake him from his nap.

"Oh the Queen! She'll have my head for sure!," the White Rabbit's voice cried in the corridor.

Sora, Goofy and Donald followed the White Rabbit until they reached door, which opened to reveal progressively smaller doors until a relatively small one remained.

"Why is there-," Sora asked.

"Ssh, in this place, you gotta go with it. Trying to make sense of this place will drive ya bonkers.," Goofy explained as he went on his hands and knees and crawled through the door. Sora did the same. Donald being the same size as the door didn't need to do so.

As they entered the next room, the doors shut and vanished if they were never there to be begin with. They had arrived just in time to see the White Rabbit enter an odd door with its doorknob with a face, the handle being its nose and the keyhole its mouth. A door so small that it was odd that the White Rabbit managed to get in.

"How did he get so small?," Sora asked.

"You're simply too big.," replied the Doorknob.

"Wha?!," Sora yelped, but Donald didn't answer.

Donald, irritably pointed to a box and vial, both said "Eat Me" and "Drink Me" in bold letters. They had suddenly appeared on a glass table alongside a key out of nowhere.

"What does eating and drinking gotta do with this?," Sora asked as he inspected the objects.

"One side makes ya smaller. One makes ya bigger. Too much makes you too small and too large. All depends on what you do first...or don't...it's all instinct...," Goofy explained as he gulped down equal portions of the cookie and drink. He grabbed the key as if it were a routine.

Goofy grew large enough to bonk into the celling before popping to the size of a doll.

"Must the newcomers always be so loud? With all they see in their worlds, a talking doorknob shouldn't be so shocking.," the Doorknob complained.

"Others?," Sora asked.

"Good Morning.," Goofy said absentmindedly.

"Good night...I need more sleep...Yawn...," the Doorknob replied as he opened his mouth to allow Goofy to insert the key as Sora and Donald shrank to match the size of Goofy at the moment.

The door opened as Sora, Donald and Goofy suddenly walked into a garden maze. The door closed behind them and vanished.

Donald gestured Sora to follow him through the maze as if he knew the way.

* * *

 **Queen's Open Courthouse**

A series of sentient playing cards of spades, hearts, clubs and diamonds, wielding spears ending their respective card symbol stood guard as a young blond girl standing in the accused stand while a large, plump woman sat in the judge stand. The White Rabbit raced up a nearby staircase until he was on top of a raised platform.

After he blew a trumpet he declared aloud,

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial...for what?," asked the blond girl.

"This girl...who has come to Wonderland time and time again, mocking our ways...now has found a way to rein in our insanity and respect the law. Even if it means making us disappear!," the woman accused the girl.

"I find you all silly, but I wouldn't do that!," the girl begged.

"The reason is...because I say so that's why!," the woman explained.

"That's so unfair!," the blond girl explained to the woman.

"Is there anything you wish to say in your defense?," asked the woman.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so mean!," the woman argued.

"Silence! You dare defy me?!," the woman shouted.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked just in time.

"They're at it again...," Donald complained.

"You mean this happens all the time?," Sora asked.

"They said something about people disappearing. Maybe it's the Heartless.," Goofy suggested.

"That's right! I gotta say something to her!," Sora said as he marched forward.

"Just talk don't fight. We can't bring wars on other worlds, only on other outsiders that threaten the worlds...understand?," Donald clarified to Sora.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!," the woman shouted, much to the girl's dread.

"For the crimes of making my subjects vanish and trying to commit regicide...Off with her head!," the woman shouted as one card wielding an axe walked slowly towards the girl.

"Please no!," the girl begged.

"Hold it right there!," Sora shouted, much to the woman's confusion.

"Who are you?...who walks amongst that rodent's lackeys...What gives you the right to interfere with my court?," asked the woman in irritation.

"Your Highness...," Donald said with a bow, forcing Goofy to do the same.

"She's not the real culprit- it's the Heartless...," Sora explained.

"So an outsider of your low status knows of such truths? If you must know- Heartless cause their victims' hearts to flew upwards so that the remaining darkness becomes a Heartless, either naturally or through artificial means. Something also happens to the empty shell left behind...a Nobody is formed...,That's all I can say for now. Such things are not relevant to this current case.," the woman explained in a haughty manner, but one that knew what she was saying.

"Why not?...Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for," asked Sora in confusion after hearing this information.

"That's nonsense? Do you have any proof?...Of it...," the woman asked.

Sora went silent as the girl was locked in a cage by one of the cards.

"Bring me evidence of her innocence and I'll let you go and cause the true culprits to lose their heads...Fail and it's off with your heads instead," the woman explained with a beheading gesture as the card wielding the axe sharped his blade...on a slice of butter.

"Things don't work the way they do in other worlds...if we fail...Gulp.. Don't screw this up..," Donald complained with a hint of dread.

Sora looked closer at the woman and the girl to get a better look at both.

The slender, petite, young girl had big blue eyes, fair skin and rosy cheeks; Her hair was blonde, thick, medium-length and was held back by a black ribbon tied in a bow. She wore a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wore a white petticoat, white stockings and white knee-length pantalettes. She also sported black strapped Mary Jane shoes.

The woman was a plump person that had fair skin, small black eyes and black hair that was tied in the back with a red headband. She dressed in a black-and-red gown with black-and-yellow stripes. Atop her head was a small, gold crown and she donned matching gold earrings. She almost seemed happy to be able make Alice's head potentially be offed if they failed...in fact, she hoped for it to happen.

"Yes, your Highness...," Sora said begrudgingly as he left with Donald and Goofy.

Overlooking the scene was a pair of yellow eyes, followed by a manifested crescent grin as a stripped, plump feline body followed. It was an obese cat with purple fur with pink stripes, a large crescent grin, yellow eyeballs, small triangular ears, small black claws, and a long fluffy tail. His head rolled off his body for him to balance on before it reappeared atop his shoulders.

"The Keyblade that Protects...along with his friends...if they find that man...they might have a nasty end...Hahaha...," He said before reciting an eerie poem-

 _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

 _"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

 _The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

 _Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

 _The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

 _He took his vorpal sword in hand;_

 _Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

 _So rested he by the Tumtum tree_

 _And stood awhile in thought._

 _And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

 _The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

 _And burbled as it came!_

 _One, two! One, two! And through and through_

 _The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

 _He left it dead, and with its head_

 _He went galumphing back._

 _"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

 _Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

 _O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

 _He chortled in his joy._

 _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

With that, he vanished.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Sora and his two companions try and solve the mystery of the disappearing residents before they encounter a very dangerous man.**


	9. Chaos and Order

**Author Notes: I thought which Disney Villain would be the best fit for the arc- I went with Judge Doom. He hates silliness and insanity, so what better place than Wonderland- an even loonier place than Toon Town.**

 **I also felt like Wonderland was vastly underutilized in the games and I hope to expand it in any way that I can.**

 **Chapter 9: Chaos and Order**

* * *

 **Tulgey Woods**

Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at an odd forest with signs pointing in very different directions, such as "Up", "Down", "This Way", "That Way", etc; the most prominent was the one displaying the words "Tulgey Wood".

"What kinda place is it?," Sora asked Donald.

"Don't ask anything. It's either there or somewhere else where whatever making the inhabitants disappear is...more importantly, who's doing it. Look for anybody that doesn't look like they belong here.," Donald snapped with little explanation.

Sora reluctantly nodded at Goofy's nonverbal request and moved on.

As the trio went further into the forest, bright eyes began to open; one being a red colored bird shaped like a literal pair of glasses with blue lens with darker blue pupils with its feet being at the end of its glass handle like legs.

It landed on Sora's face to his confusion as a pink bird on another branch with a golden neck and head shaped like a handheld mirror with a plumage of pink feathers on top; instead of eyes, it had a reflective glass lens ending at the top of its yellow beak.

Sora looked at the mirror reflection with puzzlement before Donald shooed the birds away with his staff.

Donald snorted before he saw a group of pink bodied clown horns that behaved like ducks.

"Beat it!," Donald yelled, scaring the birds into the nearby pond as a drum-bodied frog and a cymbal headed frog hopped along, the frog with the drum body's head and the cymbal frog's head bobbed up and down. Pink bodied vultures with blue sclera eyes goofily played in the pond before they noticed Donald.

They glided upwards before landing on a branch, looking down menacingly.

Donald ignored them as well as the green bodied stork like bird with a shovel for a head shoving up dirt.

Goofy waved, but stopped when Donald noticed him doing it.

On the way, Sora noticed a red feathered, bird with a golden cage for a body, long red legs and a large yellow beak chase down two smaller pink and bluish birds that looked like normal singing birds, especially in comparison to the other birds.

"Why you-," Sora said before Goofy stopped him as the larger bird ate the smaller birds. Oddly, all three seemed happy with their situation.

"Things are screwy here. No need to force them to act like everyone else does. As long they're not hurting anybody, let them be happy.," Goofy explained as Sora looked puzzled.

A red owl with a greenish accordion neck flew over them, its neck stretching in and out as it hooted.

 _How does that even work?_ , Sora thought as he saw the owl.

Small, purple bodied birds with small blue hammer for heads accompanied by small, green bodied birds with yellow coated pencils for faces, made signs by hammering them down on trees and then writing down directions. It seemed like they didn't know what they were making, just doing it out of predetermined habit.

 _So that's where those signs come from_.," Sora observed in his thoughts as he saw the signs being constructed.

"With things this weird, anything can show up. How do you know when something doesn't belong?," Sora asked aloud.

"Ssh.," Donald hushed Sora as Goofy looked on the ground, searching for something.

"Donald. Mome Raths, they know where we'll need to go," Goofy suggested as he pointed to the small odd creatures that rose out of the ground to meet them. They looked like pairs of legs that joined at the top with no upper torso, colored in various colors, with a few being one color on one leg and another color on the other leg. A pair of bug eyes appeared on the upper part of the legs, with, mops of various colored hair topping off the legs.

The creatures grouped together to form an arrow leading to a pink path.

"We finally have a way to get whoever's doing this!," Sora cheered.

"Don't give your hopes up.," Donald replied to Sora's confusion.

Donald stopped him as a brown dog with a broom tipped tail and a similar yellow broom for a head appeared. It moved its head side to side as it brushed the path away. Sora looked in shock as he saw the first actual lead vanish before his eyes.

"Wish someone would get that dog to stop- so annoying..," Donald remarked sarcastically.

"Argh! Where is the perpetrator?! I wanna know?! I'll burn this whole forest if I have to!," shouted Donald as he began waving his wand wildly.

"Oh no! This place usually gets to him in the worst way! Makes him really crazy! Hold him down before he does something really nuts.,"

"I don't see him getting any worse.," Sora remarked with a dull tone of voice as he held Donald up by the collar.

Suddenly, the dog stopped as if out of primal fear as its eyes widened.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped to noice the uncharacteristic fear in the dog. Donald snapped out of his angered frenzy as he scanned the area.

"What's gotten into him?," Sora asked.

It looked frantically around in all directions in panic, looking to see what was hiding.

It tried to run away, only for a group of five weasels in clothes pounce and pin him down. The dog tried to wrestle out, but one of the weasels, one in a green suit pinned him down with a knife.

"They're definitely look or feel like they belong here!," Sora yelled.

"It's gotta be them.," Donald said aloud.

"We gotta stop them!," Goofy agreed.

Donald, Gooffy and Sora took on battle positions to fight the weasels.

"In our investigation, we stumble upon the Keyblade wielder and his rabble...," said a voice from behind the weasels.

Out of the shadows, walked a man in black clothing with shining glasses that obscured his eyes with an eerie blinding light. His very presence felt evil to its core.

The whimsical, nonsensical atmosphere seemed to vanish due to the ominous nature of the man's very existence. His clothes blew like the wind was blowing in spite of the air being still, the few glimpses of his black eyes never blink, he had eerie almost white skin, and his proportions were subtly caricature in nature, with large white teeth, big ears, a long chin, and a hook like nose. He walked with a cane that a skull engraved on its top.

"You had this coming for years...Oh, Look what we got here. A trio of inter-loopers.," said the weasel in the pink zoo suit as the other four snickered as the man in the black trench-coat grabbed the dog by its neck.

"Guys...they brought Heartless with 'em.," Goofy said as he saw more creatures appear from the darkness.

A group of towering, spherical Heartless carried a large cauldron with a Heartless symbol engraved in the center. They moved carefully as if the contents were hazardous not only to themselves, but to the environment as well.

"They're huge!," Sora said in astonishment.

The creatures had enlarged arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny were clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laced up the front of the body suit across a their big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, they also boasted massive manacles in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangling from each manacle, . They were topped off by a high silver collar that covered their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ended in a curl. Like Heartless that Sora met before, they had shadowed faces and yellow eyes.

"Interlopers...Put it down as I judge him before the execution. We have time before I have to fulfill my obligations to kill the unnecessary third Keyblade owner...the ones in the castle are more than enough..," the man ordered the Heartless as the large beings obeyed without question.

"Where's Kairi and Riku-," Sora demanded before the man stared at him with his black, dead looking eyes. It felt like something truly hellish was hiding behind those eyes and whatever it was, subconsciously terrified Sora.

While Donald and Goofy prepared to fight, Sora was frozen stiff with fear. This was different from his encounter on the home island, this was a truly genuine threat.

"Disrupting travel is a major offense. Roads exist people get on and off to get to their destinations. On and off. Off and On. All day, all night. The foundations of a public road are already here. Signs help travelers to know their path when they get lost. All that is missing is order. Order rise from such chaos, and in its place, a long road with signs with clear directions, no insanity to distract from deterring owns' path. Think of the costumers that would be willing to travel, nay, pay tolls to go on this path. An essential part in progress, business and enterprise that will replace the chaos and insanity with order and logic. It's a rationale that's clear as far as the eye can see. My God, it'll be beautiful." ranted the man in a long-winded tirade of passion and ambition as he unknowingly squeezed the dog as he ranted.

"W-What does that mean?, W-Who are you?!" Sora asked half angrily and half nervously.

"I'm also looking for a Leporid, who wittingly invites chaos into this world. 'll catch it, and I'll try him, convict him, and execute him...," said the man, causing Sora to breathe heavier and heavier.

Suddenly, a cat with pink and purple stripes manifested near the cauldron. The tension broke down the minute the cat appeared, causing the atmosphere to become comical and unusual.

"Come to watch another vanish before your eyes as you do nothing as usual?," asked the man as he loosened his grip as he calmed down from his rant. The dog took the opportunity to escape while the man's guard was down. The weasels and Heartless were too busy paying attention to the cat to notice the escapee.

"It's impossible to make us go away forever. Everything works differently here than in other worlds. He's the culprit you know. The one making everybody in Wonderland disappear in his concoction and poor Alice is being blamed for it. Poor thing.," said the cat in a crypt and odd sort of way.

"Cheshire Cat! You crazy fur ball! Don't be anything funny...We got enough on our plate as it is." Donald snapped.

"He's unpredictable. One minute he's helping you. Next minute he's selling you out to the enemy. He's not evil...he's just random.," Goofy explained to Sora.

"Oh the royal magician and the captain of the guard. How is the king doing? Cats like to know about mice you know.," the Cheshire Cat explained as he teleported above the cauldron.

"It's that loco gato!," yelled the weasel in the green zoo suit as he pulled out a gun to point at the cat. The man and the weasel in the pink suit, seemingly the leader of the five weasels stared with wide eyes before the latter knocked the gun out of the green weasel's hands.

"Don't shoot! You wanna get to break it?! You idiots?!" yelled the weasel in the pink suit as he slapped the weasel.

The man recomposed himself rather quickly to save face. The Cheshire Cat snickered as he continued to look at the man.

"If you want to pester me, I'm not going to incline. I'm doing my business as a judge and then my duties as an associate of the Alliance of Darkness by eliminating these intruders that interfere with our plans. As one of the beings representing what's inherently wrong with this world in comparison to other worlds, you will be executed in due time after I execute the accused-.," the man explained as he suddenly noticed that the dog had already escaped.

"You distracted me...You're mad if you think you can prolong the inevitable! But, interfering with legal duties means you're now guilty of direct interference," the man shouted.

"Oh, whoever comes here and lives here is mad. I'm mad. He's mad. They're mad. You're mad. We're all mad. And I'm not all there myself...It's hard to tell what I'll do in any given moment.," the Cheshire Cat replied as he lifted the cauldron to the man's horror.

"Be rational for once...Are you trying to kill us all?!," the man suggested to the cat, trying to hide his dread at what the latter was likely going to do.

"You should know by now...I'm odd. There's no changing that.," the Cheshire Cat replied.

"I knew it. He's gonna try and kill us all because it'll be funny to him as we all go ka-blooey..," Donald snapped.

"Maybe he's trying to help us...I don't know if he's bad or not, yet. Like Goofy said.," Sora suggested.

"I think he's thirsty.," Goofy said much to Donald's dismay.

"He's must value his own life at least. There's no way he'd be that mad-," Donald said before seeing the Cheshire Cat being to drink the cauldron of its contents.

"You fool. I can always make more later, but you've doomed yourself. And saved myself the trouble..., but I now need to return to get more Dip to bring here for next time.," the man explained as the cat vanished into nothing.

"Poor cat...," Sora remarked.

"I gotta a feeling it doesn't work the same way as it does everybody else...," Goofy told Sora.

"Look!," Donald shouted as he pointed towards the air above the man.

The man smirked only to notice the cat grab his hat. The man grabbed his hat as if he wanted to conceal what was underneath.

The Cheshire Cat gave a look that signaled that Sora and the others should take a few steps back, but with a mischievous grin.

"Wonderland is mad. Nothing makes sense here. Someone that doesn't belong shouldn't be telling how we do things here. You must be a weed trying to infiltrate this garden.," the Cheshire Cat said as suddenly the ground sprouted up several flowers that grew to gigantic proportions.

"Weeds?! Get out you weeds! Shoo! Shoo!," said a purple iris with a pompadour like hairstyle as she summoned a Tiger Lily and a Dandy Lion to strike at the man, the Heartless and his weasels.

"Where'd they come from?!," yelled the bluish gray weasel in a raspy, almost feminine voice.

The man pulled a sword form the skull shaped handle, revealing that the cane was a sword.

"You're all guilty for obstructing order!," the man yelled out.

The Cheshire Cat floated above as he watched the ensuing chaos.

He stabbed the root of the Dandy Lion only for the Pansies and Calla Lily to trip the man to fall face flat.

Sora was too scared of the man to say anything, but Goofy and Donald laughed at the man's plight.

The weasels took time to laugh at the man's humiliation, much to the latter's extreme annoyance while the Heartless continued their attempts to tear the flowers out of the ground. ignorant of what was going on. However, they were ensnarled by the plants' roots and dragged away into the distance, until they had completely vanished from sight.

The weasels tried to flee, but they were stopped by a pair of goofy Daffodils that pinned them to the ground as the roots grabbed him/

The man in black rushed towards Sora with incredible speeds, with the boy frozen stiff with fear. The man was then ensnared by the thorny roots of the white and red roses; one looking like a fair young woman and the other a grandmotherly older woman.

The man grunted, but stopped as he realized something was missing on his face. It was hard to tell as he was quickly dragged away, but he covered one of his eyes in spite of them being thick glasses.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We'll expose of you sooner or later.," the weasel in the pink zoo suit shouted as he, the man in black and his fellow weasels were dragged away as well.

"That's dispose.," Donald yelled out in frustration.

The flowers then sank into the ground and traveled in the direction of their dragged captives.

Sora wasn't sure what he saw during those few seconds, but it truly terrified him. The others hadn't noticed what Sora saw so Donald hit on the back of the head.

"What's the matter with you? Focus on what's happening now! We gotta help Alice since we know who's doing it now.," Donald told Sora as the latter calmed down.

"What was in that stuff that made you all touchy?," Sora asked.

"Turpentine, acetone, benzene...some magic ingredients from his friends and a touch of darkness to make it more potent than it was before. It's called the Dip. Everyone else fears it because dissolves you body, heart, soul, all. You're gone for good.," the Cheshire Cat explained.

"That guy was Judge Doom, he's a bad man who says he's a judge, but he'a killer that hides behind the law. He kills people like the King, the Queen, Goofy, me, etc because we're not...real people in his eyes. And he wants a society of real people.," Donald explained looking down as he spoke. Clearly, he had experienced this man's evil before.

"I don't know about what you're talking about...You're real to me at least. We gotta get that guy so Alice can be saved from the nasty old queen.," Sora replied, which made Donald raise his head up.

"There's no need to...it's impossible to save her.," the Cheshire Cat said to Sora, which made the latter angry.

"So you **are** a bad guy.," Sora responded as he pulled out the Keyblade.

"It's all in her head.," the Cheshire Cat said, unintimidated by Sora.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Sora asked.

"Maybe it's all in your head? Or my head?...Though I have a hard keeping it on me...In any case, you should be expecting more company...they're back from the hereafter you see...," the Cheshire Cat explained as his head rolled off his body.

"...You're weird.," Sora remarked as he found the entire conversation confusing..

"Nothing as it seems. Not he who wears black, nor Wonderland. Nor Alice. Not even you.," the Cheshire Cat explained as he pointed directly at Sora's heart.

With that the Cheshire Cat vanished, leaving Sora bewildered at these turns of events.

"What did he mean by that?," Sora asked Donald.

"We got proof, let's go back to that big, angry, pompous old hag and show her she's wrong.," Donald replied as he went back in the direction towards the Queen's court.

"And face him-," Sora said before collapsing on the ground and sweating profusely.

"Sora!," Donald yelled in frustrated concern.

"Doom's a scary guy and he's still a boy who just started to fight alongside us...it's ok to be scared.," Goofy replied.

Sora then noticed something odd on the ground and picked it up.

It was a round white glass ball that looked like an eye...an eye with a black iris.

 _No harm in not keeping it.,_ Sora thought as he put in his pocket.

"Come on.," Donald said as the other two nodded as they ran back to the direction of the Queen's court.

The Cheshire Cat's smile appeared behind Sora before it vanished.

Behind a tree emerged a woman with dark auburn hair, blue iris eyes, and red lips. She wore a purple bonnet with blue lining tied with a blue bow, a purple shaw with lavender lining, and a purple dress. She carried a small red furred kitten with white paws, white front fur, a peach colored face, blue sclera eyes, and a pink bow tied behind her neck.

"Now to find Alice in this odd place.," said the woman calmly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Queen of Hearts begins her trial against Alice, but several revelations occur that will change everything.**


	10. Queen of Hearts

**Author Notes: This is an alternative take to the Wonderland being a dream take on the story. I hope you all like it.**

 **It's going to take some elements from the 2010s movies and the original books for the next few chapters.**

 **Chapter 10: Queen of Hearts**

* * *

 **Queen's Court**

"I'm too curious for my own good.," Alice sighed as she resigned herself to her fate.

Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at the court house as the jury stand was now filled with lobsters, fish and birds wearing suits. and writing notes on chalkboard

Sora raised a confused eyebrow as he wondered,

 _Where'd these guys come from?_

He then saw in the now gathered crowd several notable figures that stood out.

First was an obese dodo bird with white feathers, wearing a black hat, a white wig with a ponytail tied with a blue bow, and clad in a purple waistcoat with a blue vest smoked his pipe. He was accompanied by a green lizard wearing black pants, a brown shirt with black jacket, and a black hat; looking like a chimney sweep looked nervously at the blond girl as if she was someone he met before, but didn't know where.

Further into the back, a slender, buck-toothed hare with large black eyebrows, tan fur, a tuft of blond hair, a magenta nose, and a white cottontail protruding from the back end of his pants. He wore an red coat with an orange tie, dark red shirt, dull brown pants and large brown shoes. The hare stood on the right of a short, fair-skinned, big nosed man with a large head disproportionate to his shorter body; he was half bald with bushy white hair, and buck-toothed. He wore a green coat, a dark green vest, a lighter green pair of pants, light blue socks, and green shoes. He notably wore a green top hat with placard with the writing 10/6 placed on the left side of the hat. Both he and the hare had raised white collars. The two were busy sipping tea, uncaring of the trial.

Even further back was a pair of fat, half bald, red haired, twins with pink noses, wearing school boy uniforms with yellow shirts with red pants, blue bowties,and white bibs, red propeller caps with tiny flagpoles and flags on them, and lastly black shoes. The two danced a merry jig to pass the time.

Furtherest back, was an obese, anthropomorphic walrus with light brown skin, a thickly mustached and green iris eyes. He wore a green vest, blue bowtie, a navy coat and top hat, dark grey pants and brown shoes. He carried around a cane in a casual manner. On his left was a a slender man with red hair and brown eyes. He wore a white cap, light blue shirt, white apron, gray pants and brown shoes. He carried around a hammer with a tight grip.

Lastly, by the Queen's side was a dwarfish man with fair skin, curled orange hair, a dual-pointed gold beard, black mustachioed, with a red robe attire and wearing a giant gold crown on his head.

"One minute I was swimming in nasty stuff. Then I'm nothing and now I'm back- fit as a fiddle. It makes me so mad..I'm not inviting them ever again.," said the green hatted man with a lisp.

"Oh heheh...I have a second chance...for the time has now come...," the walrus said as he guiltily looked at the little oyster humanoid children wearing blue gowns looking cross at him.

"Oh poor Bill.," the White Rabbit remarked with a tear looking at the lizard, as if he were a lost friend.

"Now presenting the Queen of Hearts.," declared the White Rabbit with thunderous applause.

"And the King.," added the White Rabbit with less enthusiasm, but stared in bewilderment at the sight.

"Hooray.," cheered a single unseen voice.

Donald, Alice and the card guards by extension were all shocked to see these individuals around.

Goofy was too ditzy to realize the significance and Sora was confused at the sight.

"Maybe they went on a vacation or something?," Goofy asked.

"They're supposed to be-," Donald told Goofy with a slit throat gesture that went past Goofy's understanding.

"They're the ones who vanished?! Why are they back? Are they ghosts? What's going on?," Sora asked aloud.

"I accuse you girl of causing me to lose my dear husband, the King. So off with your head.," said the Queen in a weeping tone as she bawled.

"It's truly a tragedy my Queen.," said the King to comfort the Queen.

"SO THAT'S WHAT'S THIS IS ABOUT?! HE's NOT DEAD! HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!," yelled Donald as he pointed out the king.

"I can still hear his voice...," the Queen cried before noticing the king.

"You're here...," Queen said with a sigh of relief.

"Guess everything's settled-," Sora said optimistic as Donald facepalmed behind him.

"You must have done something to make him disappear regardless. Off with your head!," shouted the Queen.

Sora spoke up, unintentionally pulling out the glass eye he grabbed on the ground.

"I get it now! This must come from that guy who made them disappear and that girl got framed for it! She's innocent!," Sora yelled in realization.

"What's your proof?," the Queen asked as the White Rabbit then raced down to grab the eye from Sora.

"Hey!," Sora snapped.

"Looks like evidence.," the King remarked as he observed the eye in the Rabbit's hands

"It does indeed...," the Queen said suspiciously as she observed the eye.

"Evidence of what?," Sora asked.

"That you are a criminal and you two are abetting him! Off with their heads!," answered the Queen, this time with her head having a redder hue and smiling sinisterly.

"But, we even showed you! This doesn't make sense!," Sora yelled out.

"It was gonna happen from anyway. This was a kangaroo case from the start! All ways are her ways," Donald shouted.

"Does Kanga have anything against us too? Even Roo?!," asked Goofy, which annoyed Donald.

"No! They don't know much about other worlds, let alone travel to one," replied Donald while bonking Goofy on the back of the head.

"Who's Kanga and Roo?!," shouted Sora in confusion as the card guards cornered the trio.

"I was only curious to follow the white rabbit down the rabbit hole! I didn't know it would lead here! i don't want to be here anymore. This place is mad," Alice pleaded.

"Enough! We found the culprits...," said a red rose that looked like a humanoid, grandmotherly figure as she dragged Judge Doom and his flunkies towards the podium. Oddly, Doom was covering one of his eyes as if he had suffered an injury after the incident in the woods.

"Tch, all the hard work all gone down the dame...Is that ace in the hole in case we're busted ready yet?," the pink suit wearing weasel muttered as he saw the hat wearing man and the tan hare.

"Drain...," Donald corrected.

"A loyal red rose...you serve your queen well.," the Queen said with satisfaction as the flowers bowed.

"See! we weren't lying after all.," Sora said as the Queen looked shocked at the large Heartless with astonishment.

"What are these things?!," the Queen shouted, but Doom noticed a subtle clue in her expression that she was lying as she looked away from the sight to avoid any suspicions towards herself.

"Don't try act so ignorant. Being a Queen of Heats, you must know of its inherent opposite. Especially, since you participated in that War...," Doom said undeterred as the cards held spears at his throat.

"Silence. Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty. You've been trying to undermine me, the ruler of Wonderland by trying to execute my subjects...only I can do that. ," the Queen said to change the subject.

"You're unfit to make laws for allowing insanity to run rampant. For I will hold the true key that will ensure this world will be rebuilt with order from the ground up,. This was just a setback in my plans." Doom said as the weasel in the straight jacket cut through the roots with his razor. The others were freed in an instant.

"I'm gonna get her...Hee Hee..," said the weasel as he grabbed the containment holding Alice and tossed it to one of the large Heartless.

"Take care of them...," the judge ordered the Heartless, he bumped into the Whtie Rabbit and was gone.

They all retreated once they got Alice. One of the larger Heartless began to rampage in the area, causing the majority of the gathered people to flee.

"You ruined his unbirthday party.," said the hatter as he pointed to a small, dormouse with gray fur, a dark magenta nose, half-awake blue iris eyes, a pink coat and loose bow tie, a purple vest, white unfastened collar, and purple shoes sleeping in a yellow teacup.

"I was looking forward to it too...," said the dormouse as Goofy hit the large Heartless in the back.

"These guys are weak from behind. You gotta hit them there.," Goofy explained, making Sora follow suit as he lunged at the Heartless.

The large Heatless then bounced at Sora, hitting him straight with its belly, sending him backwards.

As the Heartless was about to finish off Sora, the card soldiers stabbed the giant in the back until it was stunned.

Sora then issued the finishing blow to destroy the Heartless. However, the slash was shallow, forcing a surprise assist from a pink hedgehog projected by the King wielding a flamingo like a croquet mallet. The creature then vanished.

"Hooray for the King for once!," the Rabbit declared that made the King blush.

"...And the boy.," the Rabbit added dully, much to Sora's annoyance.

"Dang it...," Sora said in irritation.

"Where are they taking her?! She has a trial to undergo still!," the Queen shouted.

"This way? That way? It doesn't matter...He already has another one to play...That was just the prologue...now for the opening act.," said the Cheshire Cat as he manifested himself.

Suddenly, landing from the sky above. was an unusual Heartless that Sora had never seen before.

It was a towering humanoid with long, spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appeared and sounded like they're made of paper, and a head that was made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sported its own face; although all of the faces had the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths; they alternated in color from red to black. Its arms were black and it was juggling clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wore black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs were red, while their lower halves were black. Its feet ere black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sported gold highlights.

"A Trickmaster!," the King shouted as the Hearless did a somersault to attack Donald with flaming clubs that fired flame like projectiles.

Goofy and the card guards struck its legs to make it fall down.

However, it then stood on its hands and kicked the attackers away.

"Off with its head...Er heads...Off with them!," the Queen declared aloud.

"Blizzard.," Donald shouted as he froze a large portion of the Heartless to stun it.

Sora lunged forward, striking it at its chest, which made it shriek in pain.

"So that's its weak point...Thunder...," Sora said as he fired a lightning spell at the Heartless to further injure it. Donald watched in astonishment while Goofy wasn't surprised.

The Heartless reacted by proceeding to kick Sora directly in the gut, causing him to spit blood. Sora landed on the ground in pain.

"His Majesty taught you that?! How?!," Donald said as he ran towards Sora to heal him.

"It...It was during training, I had to learn magic as well. I also learnt a lot more, but I'm going to show more of it as we get into the harder fights.," Sora answered cheekily.

As he said this, the Trickmaster began to spin around, making itself a fiery cyclone, hitting both the nearby Sora and Donald.

Sora looked up as he saw it toss Goofy aside like he was nothing with ease.

Suddenly, the Queen leapt up and slammed the Heartless, flattening it completely with her Heart shaped fan.

She proceeded to rid off its head from its body, causing the creature to evaporate into a heart that floated away.

"It returns to the Kingdom of Hearts where it will rest until it returns once more...in another form...Though it better not come here or else it loses its head, whoever it will be. If only that sweet child understood her destiny," the Queen explained in an oddly profound manner.

"Kingdom Hearts...Anyway...What was that?...Where are they going?," Sora asked wearily.

"To uncover the secret of this world...in order to erase one of the cornerstones keeping **that** sealed...though he might have his own agenda.," answered the Cheshire Cat casually as it vanished.

"What does that mean?," Sora asked.

"Oh dear...who are you?," asked a woman who appeared behind Sora. She seemed more sane than the people he had met so far in this world.

"Who are you? You seem like that dear...," the Queen asked the woman.

"I thought she was making this up...This is all her doing..Alice's imagination ran too wild.," the woman sighed.

"Indeed...," said a large anthropomorphic caterpillar that appeared out nowhere from a puff of purple smoke.

"Time for your un-birthday!," the Mad Hatter shouted to the Dormouse as the residents including the queen began to gather at a table with increasingly bizarre tea pots, plates, knives, forks, etc manifested.

"Oh brother, let's go somewhere else that we can talk privately.," explained the woman to the trio.

* * *

 **Entrance Room to Wonderland**

Alice was brought in front of the sentient doorknob by the large Heartless as a bluish gray weasel blew smoke in her face and the striped shirt weasel laughed; the other Heartless and weasels stood guard. Judge Doom loomed over her menacingly. He glared at the striped shirt wearing weasel to get him to stop laughing.

After he pressed on the side of his face that he was previously covering. With a pop, he stopped covering the eye and he was back to his normal placid look.

"I was told you were a vital aspect of this world...It's time you did your obligation.," said Judge Doom with an unnerving smile of confidence.

"What obligation?," Alice asked the air around her.

"It's simple, really...ever since that incident, this world was been your home...the "real world" that you believe is your home is one to convince yourself you had a morale higher ground due to claiming you're more mature and sane than the residents. It once existed and it's gone through your actions..," the bodiless voice replied as a grinning mouth manifested.

"No! This is a dream. My sister and Dinah are waiting for me...I want to go home...," Alice yelled aloud.

"Oh that...you've experiencing a deja vu- a repetitive simulation in which you believe you left home to enter Wonderland...when in you're the creative dreamer who made this world a reality in the first place,"the judge exclaimed as he dramatically waved his arms.. "And you've been repeating your adventures for eons with the belief that it's always your first time being here and the world and memory relapses.

"Eons? That's impossible! This is the first time I've been to Wonderland. You're lying.," Alice replied.

"This is the case of most of the worlds that focus on a story. A never-ending repetition of adventure without progression. Those exist naturally, but you created this world on your own...it's your power...as a Lady of the Heart.," Judge Doom explained.

'I'm what?' said Alice.

"It will take too long to get my Dip before reinforcements arrive. So I want you to conjure up something that will eradicate the population of lunatics once and for all. And then you're going to help me open this door so I can rearrange the contents of this world," the judge explained to the girl in a cold-hearted tone of voice.

"I don't like it here...I wouldn't go killing them...Wait, murder? You're murderers?! Help! Someone help!,"

Judge Doom signaled the weasels to close their eyes.

He slowly removed one of his black gloves as a golden flash of light began to illuminate the room.

* * *

 **Tulgey Woods**

"What I tell you is something I don't want to spread...," the woman said to the trio as Goofy played with the kitten.

"Cute little fella...," Sora cooed.

"Dinah is a girl.," the woman corrected.

"Cute little girl...," Sora cooed again.

"Sigh...Alice in spite of her claims of sanity, was always odd. She would daydream, tell unusual stories, have a strange view on the world and draw bizarre things like butter-butterflies and rocking-horse flies. She then began telling me about Wonderland in increasing detail as if she was visiting it for the first time. At first, she would involuntarily fall asleep in class for minutes, then hours, then days and finally...she disappeared before our eyes and hasn't been seen since.," the woman explained.

"And oddly, it's become apparent that our country is slowly turning into what Alice's Wonderland. I went to the rabbit hole location that she would go often about in order to find her hiding like a child, but it was a large, deep crevasse at that point and I fell gently down the rabbit hole. I brought Dinah along with me to get her to come home since she adores him.," she added.

"So she created this place? Seems like a place a kid would make. A really weird kid," Donald said with a mocking laugh.

"Impossible...I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E...You're the creations...Not you, duck, dog man or boy...this madam and her kitten...," argued the caterpillar as he briefly turnt a red hue before returning to his usual shade He was a slightly overweight teal colored caterpillar, an aqua colored face and belly; a blue nose, 3 pairs of hot pink hands, 3 pairs of hot pink legs with gold shoes, and a big blue bottom. As he enunciated each letter, he breathed out smoke to form each letter.

"Stop doing that-Wha?," Donald said as he pushed the smoke away before gasping.

"You and that kitten, that world...they're constructs using the power of the Heart of Imagination. I found it hard to recognize the heir to the Queen of Hearts would act so immaturely...I-M-M-A-T-U-R-E-L-Y. That's why I asked her who she was because she can't recognize herself...Wonderland always needs a Queen. She is the true heart of this world.," the caterpillar explained.

"Wha?!," shouted Donald as if he had been told that he was going to die tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Judge Doom using Alice, has conjured up a major threat to fight Sora and co.**


	11. Jabberwocky

**Author Notes: If there were some good things from Tim Burton's own** **interpretation of Alice in Wonderland, it's the Jabberwocky in addition to the Bandersnatch, the Jub-Jub Bird and Time.**

 **In this chapter, I'll be adding characters from both the original Lewis Carrol Books.**

 **Chapter 11: Jabberwocky**

* * *

Donald was still in a state of shock as Goofy waved his hand around him. Sora on the other hand, was more pressed for answers.

"Heart of Imagination?...What does that mean...?...What does that mean for her?," Sora asked the caterpillar.

"A-E-I-O-U...and Y at times..., but for the sake of clarity for you...it's A-E-I-O-U...," the caterpillar hummed to himself, ignoring Sora. The smoke from his mouth formed the letters he was humming about.

"Who are you...?," the caterpillar suddenly asked the boy as the smoke formed a monocle as if he finally was paying attention to him.

"Huh?...I'm Sora...I don't wanna know more about me- I know enough of what I need to know. And you better tell me more on Alice...because I think you're wrong about that...right?" Sora replied slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

"This all has a point to everything. Alice was unsure, but she knows deep down who she is and her role..., but you who claim to be the person you claim to be...haven't the slightest inkling...I-N-K-L-I-N-G...to put it bluntly, you're the one with a greater enigma than she." the caterpillar answered in a snide manner. Sora was forced to be breathe in the smoke letters of INKLING due to the blue bug blowing it directly into his face.

"That's fine and all, but tell the boy what the Heart of Imagination is- and what it entails-," inquired Alice's "sister". She was standing to the side, somewhat irked by the caterpillar's lost track of thought.

"How can I say it any other way? I'm Sora...I got a mom at home...before it was gone...and then dad's never home...," Sora answered, a bit more introspectively than usual.

"That is certainly true..., but there is far more than what you believe it to be...From where I stand...you are unaware of what lurks in your heart...who lurks within your heart...," the caterpillar explained.

"Who...lurks within...my heart?," Sora asked in confusion.

"What do you think lurks in there? Explain yourself?," the caterpillar asked Sora again.

"What kind of explanation? Like there's another person inside of me that's ready to jump outta me?," Sora replied.

"I do not accept that simple answer- your inner darkness emerging like some Heartless, Nobody, etc...it's not that you have darkness from the beginning that grows or recedes depending on what sort of person you are... as with all other things..., but rather your existence itself came forth from darkness uniting with light...and from the combination...the entity that you are came to be...," the caterpillar explained to Sora.

Dinah looked at the sky and hissed, which caused Alice's "sister" to stare above in order to see what was the matter.

"Mr. Caterpillar...I see something in the sky. Something dreadful. We need to leave," said Alice's "sister" with a slightly more emotional tone.

"...Does that mean my dad's a bad man...and my mom fell for his act...and I'm only here for a selfish reason that he wants me for?," Sora asked in a more dozed tone of voice, the questioning was breaking down his stubbornness.

"It is not that confusing. It is not union of matrimony that I speak of..., but a union of amalgamation of two different outlooks on perspective.," the caterpillar answered again.

"...," Sora paused before trying to walk away.

"Wait, I have important to say.," the caterpillar said with urgency.

This caused Sora to turn around in annoyance.

"Finally, tell him what the Heart is. Or at least the creature that's about to-," asked the dark haired woman before sighing at what would come next.

"Don't follow one path over the other. Follow both paths, even if you must make shortcuts in order to switch from one to another. Becoming too narrow-minded means you're blind to what you become and would then yearn for the path not taken. If you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you- you will become apart of the abyss, even worse, accept the abyss as the norm if it is under the guise of good intentions. Stray into light and shadow, yin as well as yang, but never into the abyss that both are spawned from.," the caterpillar detailed to the boy.

"Oh bloody hell...," said Alice's "sister" as she face-palmed in disgust.

"...I choose my path and I'm sticking to it no matter what. There's no way that light's ever bad. It's only when you fall to darkness is when you're bad.," Sora replied.

"Then you are doomed!," the caterpillar yelled out as he went from teal to purple with yellow sclera eyes with red pupils as he transformed into a butterfly in a purple puff of smoke.

"What makes you so sure about that-," Sora asked in annoyance.

"Because it isn't that darkness by itself makes one evil. One's own choices leads to whether one makes one a good heart of one an evil heart, darkness and light both have positives and negatives!...Curious, I've not seen that sort of being in-," the caterpillar replied as he turnt entirely red, speaking for one last time before he was suddenly squashed under the heel of a blackish draconic figure.

Before Alice's "sister" and Dinah could even move, they were incinerated by purple, lightning like flames.

Sora gasped in horror as he realized their deaths the moment he saw their ashes.

"Curiosity killed the cat...or in this case, the caterpillar as it became a butterfly. And in doing so, a cat has also been done in by his own curiosity.," said the Cheshire Cat as he manifested on the branch of a blue tree near Sora.

"Cheshire Cat!," Sora yelled as he noticed the striped feline.

"Gosh. What is that?," asked Goofy as he took a battle stance.

The Cheshire Cat began to sway back and forth as he began to sing slowly and eerily.

* * *

 _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

 _Gyre and gimble in the wabe_

 _And mimsy are the borogoves_

 _And the Mome Raths outgrabe..._

 _Beware the Jab-Jab-Jabberwock._

 _The Jubjub and the Bandersnatch_

 _Oh manxome and so frumious_

 _With the big claws that catch_

 _Beware the Jab-Jab-Jabberwock_

 _That burbles in the Tulgey Wood_

 _With eyes of flame he whiffles up_

 _Little girls who won't be good_

 _He's here, he's there, he's everywhere_

 _So don't go out so uffishly_

 _Look out! He may be hiding there_

 _Behind the Tumtum tree_

 _He's in, he's out, he's all about_

 _He'll get you if you don't look out_

 _That whiffling, burbling Jabberwock_

 _Beware the Jabberwock!_

 _He's here, he's there, he's everywhere_

 _So don't go out so uffishly_

 _Look out! He may be hiding there_

 _Behind the Tumtum tree_

 _He's in, he's out, he's all about_

 _He'll get you if you don't look out_

 _That whiffling, burbling Jabberwock_

 _Beware the Jabberwock!_

 _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves,_

 _Gyre and gimble in the wabe_

 _And mimsy are the borogoves_

 _And the Mome Raths outgrabe!_

* * *

The creature then landed as two large beasts slowly began to materialize on its right and its left side.

"Out of the residents in Wonderland, they're the most mad in the most unfriendly way..the Queen made them disappear, but Alice made them com back here...I've said all I can...Ta ta...," said the Cheshire Cat as he vanished again.

On its right was a huge vulture-like bird with black-red-white-blue feathers, a gold-yellow beak, a blue tongue, multi-colored crest of reds as well as blues, and reddish feet with claws. On its left was a gigantic canine like beast with a barrel chest and fore-paws that looked dexterous. It was covered in pale, shaggy fur with dark gray spots and had a flat, pug dog like face, with a wide mouth that had multiple rows of teeth and a long tongue. It also had a long tail; white eyes with red-pink pupils, black mouth gums, and clawed feet.

The creature itself in the center was a slender, huge, dragon-like creature with black skin, large wings with clawed hands at its tips, a black-purple frill-crest, a spiked tail and solid red eyes. Its head was vaguely fish like with two facial tentacles sprouting from the sides of its upper jaw. It emitted black smoke from its body. Two individuals were riding on its back.

"Oh no! Not those three!," Donald shouted, having come to his senses.

"What are they're?!," asked Sora as he then noticed the creatures.

"The Jub-Jub Bird, the Bandersnatch and the Jabberwock. That dragon guy's the worse outta the three! How'd it come back! I thought they were gone forever when the Queen erased everything about their existence. How?!," Donald shouted in shock.

"There's something about true terror. Attempt to repress it as hard as you might, but a primal fear will always find a way to emerge from the shadows of the subconscious and become tangible under the right circumstances. And there's nothing more treacherous than when such nightmares emerge a mentally insane person trying to be sane.," said the voice of Doom as he got off the Jabberwock. Sora then noticed Alice riding on the back of the monster, but she had an odd, placid look on her face like a doll.

"What did you do to her?!," Sora asked furiously.

The weasels that accompanied him emerged from the trees closest to the three monsters.

"Good thinking boss. Why waste our alliance's goods when this world has its own personal monster making factory.," said the weasel in the pink suit.

"She's not that! She's just a girl!," shouted Sora in response.

"There's no need to provoke them, Lieutenant. We can return to our base, wait for a few days, and come back here...come back when this world is nothing, but barren land to build our enterprise and every trace of what was, has been annihilated from existence. Then we can use her to do the same with the remaining flawed worlds. By the hands of one of their own. I think these three might enjoy experiencing the End of Days for this Wackyland.," Judge Doom explained coldly as he turnt around his body around without stepping in an unnatural way.

"Wonderland! Get back here! You intruders are gonna be in trouble when the King is done with ya.," Donald shouted as he charged a fire spell.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It seems swell to judge from your castle of glass ruled by a usurper whose only right to the throne is a lie. And he's no King. A king rules through genuine loyalty and respect of his people and that of his neighbors. Call him what he actually is- an Emperor whose Empire is formed from his brutes shanghaiing entire worlds into his territory to go to these worlds when he wants something and yet depends non-intervention from those he's obtained. Or does he not know and is blissfully unaware of the legacy of his father?," Judge Doom retorted with a deconstructive, snide tone.

This caused Donald to swear profusely, but to due to his speech impediment, Sora couldn't make out what Donald was saying.

"Were you really coming for help to stop us from getting what we wanted out of altruism that he pleads for? Or was it to gain the alliance of the Queen in order to get her into the fold- to subvert her way of thinking as she's assimilated into the countless like-minded individuals the compromise this alliance? Or was it to get what she has to leave her to her fate? Or deal with the unneeded element in his ideal utopia? Why are you here?," asked Judge Doom to Sora.

Sora clenched his fist and summoned his Keyblade.

"I didn't come here for whatever you're saying. I just want to stop you guys from making what you made me go through and get back my friends. Once I do that- if there's no way to bring back what I lost- then I'll help them out- it's the least I can do. The first thing is save Alice.," Sora replied.

"You're a true hero then...Tell them what happened to the last batch of heroes who came just before this Avalanche group came? So he can learn from their example," Judge Doom inquired the green suit wearing weasel.

"Muerte.," he said sinisterly, which caused Donald and Goofy to become oddly quiet.

"What heroes...?," asked Sora.

"Listen up bub. You're not the first schmuck to try and get everything pheasant and quiet. I even know which did it in order. Lemme see...," said the pink suit wearing weasel as he pulled out a list from his pocket as he began to read. The other weasels snickered quietly as he read aloud.

"Aladar- some thumb spike big lizard raised by a buncha vermin. Aladdin- some street rat trying to rise up the ranks through the right connections. Ace- some four-eyed chicken that's always lying about everything. John Smith- lover of Natives even though his people screws over those people. Florian- prince of being average who kisses a dead dame. Prince Charming- loves a dame for a shoe - he bribes horses with carrots and kisses sleeping dames. Li Shang- military guy with cross-dresser fetish. Flynn Rider- charismatic thief with odd nose. Naveen- smarmy frog prince out for money. Eric- forces a dame that already likes people's utensils to leave her life and home behind. Kristoff- weirdo talks to reindeer. Peter Pan- green tights wearing man-child that looks like a kid. Taran- annoying red head with a disproportionate ego complex. Milo- gullible nerd that's too trusting. Edward- typical prince that's outta his depth. Hercules- Hero to Zero. Marco Diaz- boy that likes to dress up like a princess. Flynn, Ferb and Perry- nerdy kids and a platypus spy. Ron- the doofus out of his league that's a monkey fist-er. Wander- friendly orange thing that likes everybody. Pines- weird con family that deal with the supernatural. Basil- too smart for his own good detective rat. Quasimodo- the unpopular hunchback. Phoebus- disgruntled war veteran. Max- the not so Goofy dumbass-," the weasel detailed until he was forced to dodge a flung shield in shock. Goofy was strangely less goofy, but more icy cold with a hint of an intense fury.

"90% of the worlds' heroes felt like it wasn't right to wait in hiding as we plundered the worlds and left them barren. So they attempted to assault Hollow Bastion. It ended with our victory- due to knowing their weaknesses to exploit. And to finish the deed, we had them killed in every way you can imagine. And to prevent a resurrection, we had their souls dipped, wiped out of existence via the Infinity Gauntlet, wished out of any plane of existence via genie wishes and magic ruby slippers- etc. etc. They couldn't go the discus. Some of them couldn't even prove their own worth on their own two feet.," the weasel continued.

Goofy's brow narrowed, his eye twitching as he grabbed his shield from the ground and slowly walked back.

"The apple didn't fall far off the tree. At least the sire doesn't pretend that he's anything than an idiot-," Judge Doom said in a mean-spirited tone before Goofy smacked him with the shield, but the former blocked it with his hand.

"I didn't see your King or any of you join them. You're just complicit to their untimely ends as they are. Letting your son go to his death without stopping him is truly a tragedy.," Doom said harshly.

"Its your fault things escalated to this. We woulda just rampage with Heartless and take what we wanted. Now we gotta do it all nasty like.," said the weasel in the pink suit.

"I ask you this- Can you bring yourself to kill an innocent with dangerous capabilities? More fallen heroes that die without dignity.," Doom questioned the trio cruelty.

"Who's Max?! There were heroes before me?! How's are ruby slippers able to kill people?! Dang it! Those guys are using Alice for evil! And Alice made these things appear?! I'm so confused!," Sora shouted as he scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Nothing else matters. Just take down these things. They're the only truly bad things that naturally exist in this world! We can take care of the intruders later.," Donald snapped at Sora.

As Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared to fight the three monsters, another portal of darkness opened. Instead of Doom, it was an obese, bull-dog like black cat with a cream shaven muzzle and a purple/red outfit that consisted of a shirt and suspenders with zippers.

"You guys were taking too long. I'm gonna find the Queen of the Hearts while you guys deal with the brat and his friends.," said the cat as he ran in the direction of the Queen of Hearts.

"More trouble. Gosh darn it! This is the worst!," Donald complained as Alice's eyes glowed.

Suddenly from the ground, emerged humanoid figures shaped like chess pieces that were red or white in color, an eggshell with a human face wearing clothes, an armored, anthropomorphic unicorn, an armored anthropomorphic lion; an anthropomorphic sheep wearing shopkeeper clothing; an anthropomorphic gnat wearing a suit; an anthropomorphic fawn girl in a white dress; a man covered in white paper as clothes; an anthropomorphic, bespectacled goat wearing a suit; a pair of frog and fish footmen; an anthropomorphic horse in business clothes; a beetle in business clothes; a massive black crow; a military suit wearing eaglet,; an anthropomorphic, suit wearing lory; an middle aged lady cook; a large headed duchess; a duck dressed as a monk; a piglet dressed a baby; an odd turtle like creature with the head, hind-legs and tail of a cow; and a Gryphon.

"Even more aid, truly a usual ability. No one can save you now.," Judge Doom declared until he saw a blue puff of smoke with pink outlines appear.

Sora stared in confusion at the sight until a figure emerged from the smoke. It was a tall muscular blue genie with pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, a black ponytail with a gold bead that held it, one earring, dark blue pants, a red waistband, and a pair of red Arab-style shoes.

"Seems somebody read up on some Charles Dodgson material. Good mathematician. Look at 'em 37. 3's a magic number. 7's a lucky number. Means a lucky, magical future is awaiting ya!," shouted the Genie.

Everyone was either staring in confusion or dread.

"Tough crowd...Guess nobody's hunting for the snark- or Boojum in the room. Really devoid of laughs. Let's be honest, you're more interested in the more mainstream Lewis Carroll side of his work, the Alice two parter. I mean who wanna read about a story about a butcher that likes to kill beavers when one of his crew is a beaver?." said the Genie as he turnt into a beaver version of himself.

This got a snicker out of the weasels.

"Who's this weirdo?," Sora whispered to

"He's a freelance Genie with semi-phenomenal cosmic power.," Donald explained before whacking Goofy on the back of the head.

"Don't be a sour puss. No sad faces!," Donald said to Goofy as he made a goofy face.

This caused Goofy to cheer up slightly.

The Genie's appearance caused Doom to open a portal of darkness for his minions to retreat, with Pete having long since left the general area.

"We can take care of Pete. You work with your new buddy. No complaining!," Donald said as he dragged Goofy in the direction where Pete was hiding.

"So you came here to help us? Because the King asked?," Sora inquired.

"...Sigh...I lost my home...no big deal...that's something I fix with some help..., but losing Al...that's a hard pill to swallow...the lil' guy didn't deserve what happened to him...," the Genie said in a more serious and saddened tone.

"I got it! If you're helping me to stop them from taking down worlds and people. Then I'm glad to have you on my side!," Sora said the Genie with a thumbs up.

The Genie did a thumbs up in return.

The two then faced the summoned creatures, with Alice looking emotionlessly at them.

"A Djinn and a Keyblade wielder...," the Jabberwock spoke in a deep voice, much to Sora's surprise.

"You can talk?," asked Sora in surprise.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Wonderland arc concludes with a surprising twist.**


	12. Queen Alice

**Author Notes: The Reluctant Dragon always seemed more like a character that belonged in Wonderland due to his eccentric and paradoxical nature as a dragon that** **doesn't fight, but is quite mad.**

 **The Jack card was a noticeable character that wasn't used more than an one off gag in the original movie. This will hopefully expand the character as we head into darker territory.**

 **Chapter 12: Queen Alice**

* * *

 **Forest**

Before Sora even began to attack, the Genie asked looking not at Sora, but directly at someone else unseen,

"Well, time to make the mouse happy. You want to know how kids?

The area began to bob up and down as if someone was nodding.

"What's happening? Who are you talking to?," Sora asked the Genie.

"Well, it all begins about...300 seconds ago.," the Genie said as the scene faded to black to everyone's confusion as a book began to float closer and closer from the darkness. It had the Title, _Genie's Request_. It opened to reveal an image of Mickey and the Genie.

"Mind helping everbody in Wonderland turn good and ?," Mickey asked the Genie.

"Ok.," the Genie asked without hesitation.

The book closed as it retreated back into the darkness and the scene dissolved back to Sora and Genie's struggle. Almost everyone was sitting in chairs around a long table.

Sora looked in utter bewilderment.

"And that's how I decided to help you today.," the Genie said as he passed tea to the Gryphon.

"It makes me want to weep.," said the bovine headed Mock Turtle as he blew his nose with a handkerchief.

"What's going on? Weren't we supposed to destroy them?," Sora asked the Genie as he slammed the table.

"Young man. They're our guests. It's very rude to murder people you don't even know are terrible.," said the Genie now in the form of an old nanny with a slight Scottish accent.

"Quite right sir.," said a White Knight as he took off his Knight helmet to reveal the face of an elderly man with a wispy mustache and beard.

"They're...not acting as mean as they did before...," Sora noted.

"Be quiet and eat your pepper.," said the Cook as she passed a meat dish covered in pepper.

"Even though I'm not bound to the rules kid. I prefer a no-no to killing, making people fall in love against their will or bringing back the dead. Other than that, the sky's the limit. I changed from mindless, bad Frankenstein monsters to better, but odd folks. More sophisticated fellows would call this Morality Manipulation, but I call it a Change of Heart...with a little leverage.," the Genie explained as he changed into a Frankenstein's Monster to an accordion necked owl to himself wearing a devil suit to himself wearing wings with a toga to a huge heart to finally a lever.

The three monsters on the other hand, seemed to be writhing in agony for some reason.

"Some guys don't take to turning a new leaf very well. I did my part kid, the Big Cheese wants you to finish things. You can't be a Jedi- sorry I mean Keyblade master if you don't do your own work in the end.," the Genie explained to Sora.

"Gotcha.," Sora nodded as he faced the three monsters.

The bestial Bandersnatch was the first of the three to attack, lunging with sharp claws bared.

Sora then closed his eyes as

* * *

 _Sora was continuing his sparring with King Mickey, barely blocking the latter's keyblade strikes. Suddenly, Mickey fired a flame projectile from his Keyblade towards the lad._

 _Shocked, the boy swerved to the side to avoid the attack._

 _"What's the big deal?," Sora asked the small king._

 _"Sorry pal, you can't just be good at hitting things with it with fancy moves. Magic is something...like puppeteering the hearts of the elements to do your work. And you listen to it to make it at least hear you out and it helps you.," the king explained._

 _Sora, curious, focused on the Keyblade and attempted the same sort of flame attack._

 _C'mon, spark or something!, he thought._

 _However, it caused Sora to ignite himself in flames._

 _King Mickey put out the flames with a water spell from his Keyblade._

 _"I wasn't a fast learner either. Almost got drowned by a buncha brooms that kept pouring in buckets till it was almost flooded.," the King said as he recalled a memory in embarrassment._

 _"Ahem. You can't force it. Then you'd be a bad guy. You gotta let it through into you and let you heart be opened to the elements and then you can do whatever you need for the situation. And that's the first step in understanding how the Keyblade can help you out with what you want to have happen.," the King concluded._

 _The King began to blitz as Sora focused on what he really wanted._

 _I want to stop him., he thought as he pointed his Keyblade forward._

 _Suddenly, the King stopped in place._

 _"See...though I didn't think you be able to use Stop of all things already. You got potential...," Mickey said slowly as he forced himself to speak while frozen in place._

 _"...How do you stop it?," Sora asked._

 _"This is gonna take a lotta work...," Mickey sighed._

* * *

"Reflect.," Sora commanded as a spherical shield, blocked the Bandersnatch's strike and caused the creature to fall backwards.

"Free.," he added subconsciously as a yellow beam of light shot at the chest of the Bandersnatch. It slowly transformed as it was illuminated in light. When the light dimmed, it had become an excitable, large terrier puppy.

"Ok...," Sora said with a sweat-drop of confusion falling from his brow.

The Jub-Jub Bird proceeded to fly towards Sora with its talons ready to grab Sora. However, Sora, unafraid, pointed his Keyblad again and declared,

"Gravity."

A black event horizon, pinning the large bird to the ground as he fired another beam of light from his Keyblade.

The bird then turnt into a smaller, white bird with a pink bonnet and glasses.

"You haven't seen any serpents anywhere have you? Ghastly things...," she snorted much to Sora's surprise.

She pouted as she stomped away in frustration.

"That was weird...," Sora remarked, as he scratched his head.

The last was the Jabberwock that lunged at Sora while the latter was still in shock. It blew purple lightning flames in Sora's direction.

"An easy victory...," the monster sneered before noticing he was stopped in mid-flight involuntarily.

"Stop.," Sora said, having casted the spell prior to the attack.

The beast gradually began to change in form due to the bright presence of the Keyblade, going from a slender, nightmarish terror to an orange eyed, blackish, slightly overweight dragon wearing a purple shirt and shorter wings.

"Free...and why do you know about us?," asked the boy as he fired the beam of light.

"I have to know...I read and write poetry...," the Jabberwock said as he transformed in a puff of blue smoke. In its place was a wingless, stout bellied, turquoise dragon with a set of cream colored scales that went from the base of the neck to his belly to underneath his long, barbed tail, and long, black ears that ended in fluffy tips.

"My goodness. The Jabberwocky was a wonky dragon...strike that. reverse and redo...Take two...Jeez man,that Jabberwock was really reluctant...a reluctant dragon.," the Genie said as he turnt into Willy Wonka inexplicably.

As the dragon let Alice off his back, he began to sing accompanied by several of the odd Wonderland residents-

 _La-La-La, Mi-Mi, La-La-La, Lo-Lo._

 _I'm the Reluctant Dragon_

 _You see. That's me._

 _A perfectly harmless dragon who likes to write poetry._

 _I'm probably the sweetest dragon._

 _That's me. You see._

 _I hate to fight. Don't give a hoot._

 _I'd rather sit and play my flute._

 _Wow, I'm delightful._

 _Wow' he's delightful._

 _La-La-La, Mi-Mi, La-La-La, Ho-Ho, Mi-Mi._

 _I'm a delightful dragon._

 _You know. It's so._

 _A really delightful dragon and not a single place to go._

 _But, I'm a contented dragon._

 _I'll stay right here and sing to the bird and buzz with the bee._

 _And 4:00, I'll sip my tea._

 _Wow, I'm romantic._

 _Wow, he's romantic._

 _Oh I'm the nicest dragon. Once said he-_

 _To me._

 _He once said I'm the nicest dragon._

 _And I very modestly agree._

 _I know I'm a lazy dragon._

 _I'm slow. You see._

 _I don't blow fire through my nose._

 _I'd sit and tweedle my toes._

 _Wow I am lazy._

 _Wow, he is lazy_

 _I'm delightful._

 _Delightful._

 _I'm romantic._

 _Romantic._

 _The nicest._

 _The nicest._

 _The laziest_

 _The laziest._

 _The craziest dragon around._

 _The craziest dragon around._

* * *

As he joined the others for tea, Sora looked in annoyance and said,

"This wasn't a big deal after all. A bunch of useless nonsense."

"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men. Or to be more precise-," the Reluctant Dragon said as he began to recite a poem.

He then spoke aloud-

 _We are the music makers,_

 _And we are the dreamers of dreams,_

 _Wandering by lone sea-breakers,_

 _And sitting by desolate streams; —_

 _World-losers and world-forsakers,_

 _On whom the pale moon gleams:_

 _Yet we are the movers and shakers_

 _Of the world for ever, it seems._

 _With wonderful deathless ditties_

 _We build up the world's great cities,_

 _And out of a fabulous story_

 _We fashion an empire's glory:_

 _One man with a dream, at pleasure,_

 _Shall go forth and conquer a crown;_

 _And three with a new song's measure_

 _Can trample a kingdom down._

 _We, in the ages lying,_

 _In the buried past of the earth,_

 _Built Nineveh with our sighing,_

 _And Babel itself in our mirth;_

 _And o'erthrew them with prophesying_

 _To the old of the new world's worth;_

 _For each age is a dream that is dying,_

 _Or one that is coming to birth._

* * *

"That was absolutely wonderful, Max. Terrific.," said the Genie as he turnt into Simon Cowell, much to Sora's confusion.

"Thank you. Thank you.," the Dragon said with a nod as the others clapped.

"...His world got irreparably destroyed and Alice decided to let the poor guy in to live in peace. Except the Queen rejected the outsider. He went crazy along with the old bird and the little pup...and they turnt into those nasty critters when they fell into darkness for their own reasons of being unloved, critters that almost turnt Wonderland upside down until she erased their hearts from existence...until Doom and Gloom Patrol reopened Pandora's Box. And now everything's more lively with more company...," the Genie whispered to Sora.

"Wait...they existed before...?," Sora asked with widened eyes.

"Everything has to exist in her way or else they lose their head...and that means poof...And when the girl argued, it left her so distraught that it caused her to lose grip on reality and believe she was a literal outsider in her own home. And continued to enter Wonderland with a first time wonder each time she relapses. A curse I know," the Genie explained.

"The Queen- The Queen! Donald! Goofy!," Sora said as he ran from the table towards Goofy and Donald's direction.

"Where is he going? I was going to recite another poem?," remarked the Dragon.

"Poor Gal...A person often meets their destiny on the road he took to avoid it.," the Genie said as he snapped his fingers and poofed Alice to the Queen's location.

* * *

 **Queen's Court**

"I don't like white roses...Don't paint them with paint next time...plant seeds for red roses...understand?," the Queen told three worried black playing cards.

"Yes! Your Imperial Highness! Your Grace! Your Excellency! Your Royal Majesty!," shouted the trio.

"Good...Hmm...," The Queen said as she noticed a large cat in a purple/red outfit hiding behind a bush.

She stomped towards the cat with a mad smile on her face.

"Did you think you could barrage in so easily? Did you think this would go so quaintly? You dare to act. You overweight cat. You should now dread. That you're going to lose your head!," the Queen yelled as she grabbed and held the cat by his right led.

"I'm Pete- just a would be topiary artiest...Here to uh...Make your garden looks pleasant like...," said the cat nervously.

"Look up!...Courtesy...Speak up...Don't tweedle your fingers...Wait...You look like an outsider...and one that doesn't follow the way of mad...You're just a weed that will ruin the garden...Off with your head!," the Queen yelled out.

"So much for Plan A...You know a lot about Hearts- vital in-for-mation-als that my bosses would like acquire like to conquer anything. And you're coming with me or else...nah, I'm just gonna drag ya! Ya royal blimp!.," Pete said as he forced himself out of the Queen's grip and grabbed her leg to reveal her heart covered undergarments.

"Someone save the Queen!," the King shouted in panic. The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Dodo, the Tweedle twins, and the card soldiers tried to stop the lug, but they tossed aside with ease.

"Not so high and mighty now! Outta my way runt!," yelled Pete, kicking the King aside who was caught by the White Rabbit in time.

This caused the Queen to become even more cross than she did before. With a red face of fury she grabbed Pete by the collar and tossed him into a nearby bush.

"N-Now take it easy...gulp...," Pete whimpered as the Queen used her flamingo croquet "mallets" to hit hedgehog balls at the cat's bottom.

"Owie! Ow! Ow! That smarts!," Pete shouted in agony as he was hit several times.

"You need a proper lesson in manners. Perhaps being subjected to this will make you regret your actions.," the Queen said as she summoned a unique Keyblade. It had a violet handle and blade with a pink highlight; with a pink diamond at the pommel. Its guard consisted of two clubs facing each other, with a pink checkered pattern. The teeth consisted of a dark pink spade with an angled base. The key-chain's links were a bronze color, and the token was an Ace of Clubs. It also had a series of hearts along the shaft, going from red to orange to yellow.

"I know all about hearts...and how to change them to fit my needs...," she said with malice.

"Dang it! I thought it would be easy to convince ya to our alliance! I don't need your big mouth! I just need the Big Heart of yours with all the info and you can be an superb-er-rific blockade for those doofuses!,"Pete yelled before he saw Donald and Goofy arrive.

"You are! Spike butt! Hahahaha!," laughed Donald.

"Don't laugh- oh no...gulp...," Pete said as he noticed the duo.

"Sorry to say this, but compared to that Doom fella. You're kinda on the low end on the Darkness totem pole. Be all nice and we'll make sure you'll be treated nicely in your confinement. We got this.," Goofy said.

"Enough of this! Off with his head! He attempted to kidnap the queen!," the Queen shouted in fury.

"Heartless! Get 'em!," Pete yelled as Shadow Heartless appeared to aid their master off the tree. He then proceeded to leave in a portal of darkness.

"Vermin and Weeds...," the Queen said angrily as Sora arrived.

"Wha...?! She has a Keyblade too?!," Sora shouted as he noticed Alice suddenly arriving at the location. Still stoic and emotionless.

Suddenly, the Jack of Hearts, decided to move on his own accord. He was a white skinned mustached human with blond hair, wearing a yellow vest with red lining, a red belt, red gloves, red boots with gold buckles and a red, ornate hat. He had a card like cape on his back with the letter "J" on the upper left and lower right corners.

"Get back to your post. You knave-," the Queen said before suddenly he stabbed her with a heart shaped knife from the back.

Everyone who horrified at this unsettling turn of events.

"What the heck?!," shouted Sora as he was frozen in confusion.

"You always had a terrible temper. Anger is only useful for your enemies.," said the Jack of Hearts.

"A coup d'état? You would betray your Queen so readily? You don't have the intelligence for this...You there! Off with his head!," the Queen shouted as an Ace of Spades with narrow red eyes and wielding an axe gradually walked towards the Queen now on her knees in her own blood.

"Yes...wait...what are you doing?," she asked angrily.

"You have us executed on the slightest whims or if we don't fit in your irrational order of how you see things. We're isolated in this state of lunacy due to your incompetence. It's time for a new change in leadership. As promised by our new liege...," said the Jack of Hearts.

"A king that obeys another...Then...You're an idiot. A complete idiot-," the Queen shouted before it was silence.

A single slice of the axe caused Alice to awaken.

* * *

 ** _Years Earlier_**

 _"_ _I'm always the card in the back that no one notices. I'm apart of the royalty...why is the rabbit of all people allowed more_ _autonomy than I am...It's not fair...," said the Jack of Hearts as he wallowed in his own drunkenness._

 _"Life's not fair...the nobility in charge are always of poor judgment...," said a man that didn't look like he belonged there. He looked like a vizier holding a cobra like staff._

 _"Guard- intrude-," yelled the Jack before the man stomped on his back._

 _"Let's not be irrational! I have a proposition for you, if you're inclined to lend an ear.," the man suggested._

 _"Go on...," the Jack said curiously._

 _"The woman, irritable as she is, was once one of the Keyblade masters of the Keyblade War that_ _ultimately was victorious. For our victory, we need her disposed of in order to get our ambitions achieved. She's too irrational to fall in line with evil or good for that matter._

 _The man gave the Jack of Hearts a heart shaped blade that radiated a black aura._

 _"She is a Queen of Hearts, the ascended title of a Princess of Heart. Normal confrontations would be disastrous...one of their own must put an end to her tyranny...and a utopia will be formed...with you at the helm...," the man explained._

 _"What about the King?," the Jack of Hearts asked._

 _"Weak willed and the Princess...doesn't even believe she's around here...So why not someone who's strong willed, rational and devoted to his world...?," inquired the man._

 _The man allowed the Jack of Hearts to get up as they shook on the deal._

 _"I will be a proper king...," the Jack of Hearts said._

 _"As long as you know there's a higher cosmic power with the universe that is his to command is your true master. You can be allowed to be king...," the man answered._

 _"Then I'm just a puppet-," the Jack of Hearts realized before he paused._

 _"It's better than being no king at all.," the man suddenly snapped as his eyes became red with slit pupils._

 _"You're right...," the Jack of Hearts said._

 _"You understand how the hierarchy operates...it's going to be some time before we can get things going...I'd get some supporters in the mean time...," said the man as he vanished/_

* * *

 **Present Time**

Alice noticed that she was holding an axe in her hand.

"You murdered the Queen off to save her own head! Off with her head!," ordered the Knave as some of the soldiers marched towards Alice.

"That's a lie! You did it-," Sora argued.

"I decide how everything goes! Everything is ordained by my vision.," the Jack of Hearts said as the Queen of Hearts' heart left her body. It was the biggest heart that Sora had seen- the size of a house. Suddenly, it divided into two slightly smaller pieces. One floated upwards until a dark portal opened up and it was ensnared by a cackling weasel in a straight jacket. The other went into Alice's body.

"I got the heart...hee...hee...," the weasel laughed as he vanished with the heart.

"Get back here!," Sora demanded before he noticed Alice.

She involuntarily was covered in light for a moment before it dimmed. Alice was now wearing her outfit except in the Queen of Hearts' colors with a raised color and a small gold crown on her head.

"Wonder what that means?," asked the March Hare.

"All hail her Royal Majesty! Queen Alice!," declared the White Rabbit.

"All hail Queen Alice!," declared the residents of Wonderland, as they began to crowd and completely overshadow the presence of the Jack of Hearts.

Suddenly, the Queen's body exploded in an event horizon of darkness as yellow eyes began to glow.

Alice was then tossed the Keyblade by the Cheshire Cat.

"Lady Luck is your side. My Queen...as heiress to the throne." said the cat.

"Oh dear me...," Alice said in shock before the doorknob suddenly appeared and went into Alice's mouth. Her chest briefly glowed a keyhole shape.

"Get her! She's now the Keyhole to the world that prevents my rule!," the Jack of Hearts declared.

"What?!," Alice cried in confusion.

"Good night everybody.," the Genie yelled as he loomed over the horizon to everyone's shock as he snapped his fingers, causing all, but the Jack of Hearts including a few of the Wonderland residents that seemed loyal to him remain. Wonderland had lost its color- becoming entirely monochrome.

"I'm the king...I'm the king...I'm the king...," the Jack of Hearts said as he said in the Queen's throne as a massive, obscured Heartless began to lumber around the world.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora now has to deal with consequences of his actions of his failure in Wonderland.**


	13. New Friends

**Author Notes: With this, the Wonderland arc is concluded for now.**

 **I just had my birthday a few days ago. So good news on that front.**

 **I also got the new Kingdom Heart III game so I'm eager to play it.**

 **A lot of the Horned King's** **abilities are based more on the move sets of the games that he appeared in,** **particularly the ones that he played the final boss in the Mickey Mouse games.**

 **As for why Sarousch was used to hype up the Horned King, he's one of the lesser Disney Villains, an especially annoying one. I also didn't want to waste one of the major villains as I have plans for them in the near future.**

 **With the Disney/Fox merger, I'm taking** **advantage of some of their license properties to include in this fanfic,**

 **Chapter 13: New Friends**

* * *

 **Traverse Town Hidden Base**

Alice opened to her eyes to see that she was surrounded by several people, none of which looked like anything that she had seen in Wonderland. People who looked like they belonged to different worlds entirely.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing.," the Genie said as he lowered his head in shame, completely opposite to the weird, energetic attitude that he had earlier.

Sora held his head down as well, Goofy was tense and Donald was the unsure duck in the middle, not knowing what to say to either of the two. Sora, even though he had saved the residents, had allowed evil to take over what he had been assigned to stop. Goofy had been reminded of his son's demise alongside the legendary heroes of the worlds.

"Uh...no...Sora...why...nevermind...Goofy...you gotta...no...," he muttered as he struggled to find words of comfort.

Just as he was about to say something, Mickey arrived and walked towards Mickey.

"The fact that you got Alice is good enough...not the best thing we could ask for...just good enough...," he said to Sora in a tone that was trying to be pleasant, but also disappointed.

This made Sora even more depressed than before, knowing that he had indeed failed in his first actual mission.

Mickey then walked towards Alice, who looked curiously at the small mouse man.

"It's hard to accept you're now royalty, Alice. It was the same for me when I started out. To be honest, we wished we got you under better circumstances. Like a welcome wagon to talk to the Queen and all that.," he said sheepishly.

"Royalty...Your majesty!?," Alice realized as she curtsied right after he spoke.

"Now, now. Don't do that. I don't wanna make you do what you don't wanna do. Besides I don't like throwing my weight if I can help it.," Mickey said as he waved his hands.

"Am...I really the Queen's daughter?," Alice asked the mouse.

"Yes and no...it's a real long story. You wanna know?," Mickey asked.

"I'd like to know to-," Sora asked before Mickey gave him a reluctant look of disapproval.

"It's ok...You need more time that's all...before you're ready...right now...you need more time so you don't fail next time...because everything's depending on it.," Mickey said to Sora with a look of reluctance and disappointment.

Sora collapsed on his knees and became very distraught.

"Aren't you mad? At least say that!," Sora cried, but Mickey didn't answer.

"Donald. Goofy. I wanna have you guys have Sora learn his next lesson. It's gonna be a while till the next world shows itself. My Lady, let's talk as we meet your new friends.," Mickey told his comrades as he then walked with Alice, focusing more on Alice than on Sora.

Alice nodded reluctantly as Sora was lead away by the King's serfs, the latter hanging his head low.

"A while back in a time before living things were being born from Kingdom Hearts. There was a really big, original heart that came outta there that started to inspire the 33 virtues-," Mickey began to explain to Alice.

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion- Throne Room**

"-And when that heart would be torn asunder by an unknown force, these pieces eventually ended up in the world and incarnated into young maidens. These pieces were Purity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, Faith, Hope, Wisdom, Imagination, Courage, Justice, Loyalty, Honor, Trust, Love, Passion, Empathy, Sincerity, Respect, Knowledge, Beauty, Forgiveness, Honesty, Gratitude, Protection. Adaptability, Curiosity, Friendship, Discipline, Humor, and Determination. Once these pieces are reunited- then we can open Kingdom Hearts to change the cosmos as we see for.," the black robed woman with the horned headdress explained to the remaining members of the alliance.

"Indeed Mistress of Evil, Maleficent. And they're now all gathered together in one place for us to snatch without dilly-dallying in hopping to one world to the next. I planted an idea of treason in one of the inhabitants and drove away the old monarchy in place of a new one- a puppet of our own to turn the world towards Darkness. And if he blunders, we can install someone else to take his place.," the vizer said with a smirk.

"That's good in all, but doesn't Kingdom Hearts sound like a saccharine, cutesy place of rainbows and adorable tiny critters. What're we gonna do? We'd be zapped away like moths to buzzers- being all evil, the whole shabang.," argued the blue flamed haired man.

"Hades- Lord of the Underworld. Getting the Princess of Imagination will also allow us to obtain the first Keyhole of the 7 Fallen Worlds. The next one will be visible in the Realm of Light in the next few years. These worlds are the cornerstones to a containment seal for a great evil that was sealed away eons ago. One able to turn purity into corruption. One able to bring life from death. One that the powers of hell spawn from. With that, Kingdom Hearts will turn to Darkness," the woman explained.

"Maleficent babe...I'm the guy that owns Tartarus- part of the underworld, ok...call whatever you want-," Hades said before he was interrupted.

"You the ruler of hell?You live in the Underworld like a worthless worm in fear of-," said a woman with a heart shaped pompadour.

"Watch it lady...you sound like Mistress of All Evil. Except it doesn't look like you can backup the talk. So cool it before you get the heat.," Hades said with a subtle anger as his blue hair slowly began to take a yellower tint.

"We will crush these rebels once and for all. Then none can stop us.," said a man in a black robe with a haggard face.

"...What is the next world...?," asked the skull faced man with the horns on his head. This caught Maleficent off guard.

"The Hunting Grounds- it's undetectable for the next few years to come. As we have no way to locate it on our own. We must wait-," the enchantress explained before noticing the skull faced man was slowly leaving the meeting.

"Where are you going? Horned King. Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Re Cornelius.," Maleficent demanded, the last one managing to gain his attention.

"It was Darkness before the primordial chaos spawned out Light. Therefore, everything that currently lies in darkness can be found by those that are black hearted to the core. This is an opportune time to take it for our own before they can react. It's best to take out another world while they mourn and wait...and when they find out they failed to stop us...They'll become unfocused and easier to hinder...and we can take down the worlds one by one...in the darkness that all those with evil should be able to-," the skull faced man answered intellectually and rationally.

"You were not summoned here for council. You were summoned for your might. Don't forget your place.," the horned fairy declared with a calm smugness before she fired purple lightning in his direction in tranquil fury.

"Then I will go there myself...and you will know if I am victorious from whether I return or not. If you don't have the numbers to enact two plans at once rather than prioritizing one plan over the other- then you are a disgrace to evil. ," the Horned King replied rationally and coldly.

He then teleported away in a swirl of blue, wispy wind and flame with no expression on his face before the lightning struck him

"How the hell does he think he is?! You! Teach him a lesson in humility.," Ursula demanded one of the obscured members.

"Lovely. But, will you give me my reward if I-," the member argued before Maleficent rose her staff as a threat.

The obscured member nodded and went outside the room.

"Thank you Baron. Your contributions to misleading the heroes with manipulating the Princess of Imagination while we established our coup proved fruitful. Clearly you had no ulterior motives.," Maleficent said with subtle sarcasm.

"You must be mistaken...I'm a Judge of Order to bring law to this nonsensical Realm of Light. I went to a respectable institution in order to get my degree to execute justice.," Judge Doom said plainly.

"Judgement is ordained by a higher power. Not coin of the realm.," the man dressed in black and purple robes, a purple jumpsuit, a purple and black striped hat with a red tassel attached to the bottom, and black shoulder pads with red stripes.

This caused Judge Doom to clench his cane in anger at that statement.

"Wait...that guy you sent...he's gonna die...," Hades noticed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you truly care?," Maleficent asked Hades.

"Nah, he's annoying. I was just wondering why send chumps to ?," Hades answered curiously.

"To thin out who's the most useful. Then we can see if his advice is useful. This Horned King," Maleficent replied.

* * *

 **Castle Corridor- Hollow Bastion**

The Horned King was met with a slender, tan-skinned man with a weak body structure, black shoulder length hair, a narrow face, blue eyes and pronounced eyebrows. He wore blue, long-sleeved regal clothing with maroon stripes adjoining the blue on the sleeves, waist, and lower half, complete with a red cape tied around his neck.

"I am Sarousch. Lovely. If I destroy you, then I'll get my bell with the gemstone layered interior I always wanted. La Fidel. I'll be rich and travel the new universe that Kingdom Hearts will create in style. A cold world for everyone else.," said the man as he pulled out a mirror to check it.

"How meager...," the Horned King said coldly.

"You're only here to look frightening while the beautiful elite run the show. Like me...Lovely. I could kiss me, but I'd fall in love.,"

"A fool.," the lichee muttered.

"Her Mistress told me about your background, Corny. Thinking isn't your strong suit. Actually, considering you howl when water is poured onto you and when you were pushed by a boy more than half your age. I doubt your credentials. You should've thought of every eventuality when a hairy half-wit with a taste for apples. manages to undo your entire plan. I doubt you could even do anything. Unlike myself who is lovely. My face is beautiful and my eyes are like sapphires- nah diamonds.," the man spoke vainly.

"Very well. I suppose this is an examination of how effective I can be at turning you into crimson red painting the walls.," the Horned King spoke with a callous apathy.

"What did you say? I control Darkness by summoning gemstones. Lovely.," Sarousch spoke vainly as he summoned floating gemstones from the shadows.

The Horned Kings' dull red robe turnt black and his brown fur scarf turnt blue.

"What the devil's going on?!," Sarousch spoke with hesitation as he fired his gemstone projectiles at his target.

He began to levitate and briefly phased through the celling. The gemstones hit the celling, but didn't harm the Horned King.

"Impossible! What are you?!," Sarousch spoke nervously.

The Horned King, after floating downwards, fired projectiles of flame from the nearby space around him towards the assailant. The man became to drop and roll in a comedic manner in order to avoid being burnt alive.

"Such parlor tricks shall not work on me-," Sarousch gloated before noticing that his target was attacking him.

The Horned King then spun like a black tornado to hit the man, tearing his belt and corset.

"You fool. You merely- Oh no! You revealed my potbelly!," the man whined as his slightly overweight figure was exposed.

The Horned King turnt into a spinning projectile of light and moved towards the celling. He then re-materialized standing upside down on the celling like a bat- or rather to him, the celling was the floor. Before uttering a word, he soundlessly beckoned the tiles to fall on Sarousch's head, knocking off his wig.

"My wig! No! Not the face!," Sarousch begged before the Horned King fired blue lightning in the direction of the man's countenance.

The vain man's visage was comedically charred, completely hairless, a mouth full of large gaps between the teeth, broken nosed, etc.

"I can make an escape and get you another day. Mysterio- Eh? What's that?...," the man gloated before noticing the Horned King had turned right side up and gradually getting larger.

The horned lich was now a giant that was so large that he was hunched due to his size now reaching the top of the celling.

Sarousch looked for mercy, but didn't see any in the now visible tiny red dots in the blackness of the Horned King's eye sockets.

The skeletal ruler then fired from his mouth, large shurkien projectiles made of shadowy darkness to dismember each of the vain man's limbs before finishing it off with large crimson projectiles from his mouth.

Sarousch yelled as he was reduced to blood that painted the walls red.

The Horned King stomped on the man's brain as he then teleported away with a callous snort of dismissal.

Maleficent then appeared from the darkness as a heartless made of gemstones emerged from the red stains.

"I suppose he can be useful. And his advice is useful. Bill and Doris," she said to herself.

Two beings emerged from the shadows, the yellow triangle with the black top hat and a silhouette of a bowler hat with a red glowing eye.

"It is time for you to indulge in chaos...so we may have...new friends...to make up for our losses.," she told them as they vanished into the darkness.

* * *

 **Traverse Town- Hidden Base**

Mickey walked with Alice towards a group of young women of varying ages, races and even time periods based on their attire alone.

"These are the other Princesses-," Mickey explained before he got a look from some of the women.

"Sorry, the Heroines of Heart. We're missing the remaining two and I'm guessing they're with the Alliance of Darkness, probably as captives. Don't worry, we'll get them back safe and sound once we get help..to you know...make up for the heroes and Avalanche.," Mickey Mouse corrected with a nervous laugh as his eyes darted around nervously, worried that he brought up old wounds for some of the princesses.

"Well, it's about time you guys got to know each other. I gotta do other things right now. See in you in n a bit.," Mickey concluded as he left Alice in the company of the young women.

"Well, I'm Alice and until a short while ago, I thought I was English and dreamt about going to a peculiar place called Wonderland.," Alice explained to the girls.

"Oh you go to a strange land as well. We have that in common.," one of the young women spoke out, she was close to Alice in age. She had fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips and a mix of light brown/pale yellow hair tied with a purple bow that ended in curls. She had blue eyes of heterochromatic variation- the right was a greenish tint while the left had a baby blue. Her gown was blue in the upper half ending at her chest while the lower half was green, with the division being a purple strap that divided the two halves. She wore green flats with white puffballs on her toes and had large clear faery wings on her back. The girl had slightly pointed ears that made her seem elvish.

"Are you of the fair folk?," Alice inquired.

"Partially through unusual circumstances. You see when Hook destroyed my world and attempted to steal my heart for his plans along with a fairy named Tinker Bell, in order to rile up Peter Pan. Unfortunately, he bungled that up and he ended up doing something else entirely. Instead of taking our hearts- it joined us together as this new girl faery that is now Wendy Bell Darling. I have inherited her sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered attitude. Please forgive me for doing this out of jealousy.," she explained as she involuntarily tugged Alice's hair.

However, Alice was enamored by Wendy's Elvian beauty. Her heart felt tight and her breath was heavy.

"I think we'll get along swimmingly.," Alice said half dazed.

"I'm so happy to hear that.," Wendy replied as she put Alice in an arm hold.

"It's ok. My kidnapper/step-mother tried to use me as an anti-aging cream for years.," said a young woman with extremely long blond hair.

"My step mother used me as a personal slave/low class servant for years.," said a young woman with strawberry-blond hair.

"My step mother...tried to kill me. For some reason, I think an old peddler woman is connected to her in some way.," said a young woman with black hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow and lips red as the rose.

"I'm thinking the old timer was evil Queenie. Call it a hunch.," said a woman looking slightly older than the others, with a sultry, huskier voice than the majority of the women there.

"But, this was my mother though...even though prior to today, it seemed like she was just a pompous old windbag to me. I'm not sure how to feel about all of this.," Alice replied in an insecure tone of voice. This caused the group to enter an awkward silence for what seemed an eternity.

"Hey, I l love those weird animals that you brought with you. I think I can find their own true place if we work together.," said a short, chubby, little 7 year old light tan skinned girl with long, straight black hair.

"I never thought of it that way.," Alice said with a surprised and a sweat-bead on her brow.

Mickey looked on from afar as he saw Alice was engaged in conversation with the girls, having cheered up from her loss. He then teleported out of the hidden base.

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

Mickey whistled as he wore a murky hooded robe as he walked through the town and by the townspeople.

"Now where to find help...," Mickey said to himself as he checked the townsfolk for any potential heroes to aid them.

Mickey then noticed a stranger that seemed out of place with his surroundings.

He a somewhat tall, well-built, handsome man with black hair that had 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left; it also stood up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back. He had light pale skin, black iris eyes, soft looking eyes and a face that was a mix of childishness and maturity.

He wore an orange hi with a dark blue weighted shirt, dark blue armbands, dark blue weighted shoes, and a dark blue belt.

On his right was a light green skinned tall male humanoid with long pointed ears that wore a purple gi with a blue belt, brown shoes, a white cape with extended shoulder guards and a white turban with a purple under-cloth in the middle. He had three red conjoined rings on his ankles and wrists, giving them the appearance of ankle bands and wristbands.

They were out shopping for food, purchasing a ridiculous amount that went straight into the sky.

"Why are we here?," asked the man with curious optimism.

"In hindsight, the minute we became associated with the terms Bibidi, Babidi and Boo- we knew we'd be belong to Disney. I blame that crafty Vulpine.," replied the green skinned man.

"Never thought Zenny owned 21st Millennia Liquir and we did one small deal with him to get our adventures with Beerus, Freeza and Broly to a wide audience. And he'd sell us out to mice.,"

"That's not...yes, Goku. Zeno lent our universe to another mutliverse. And now we need to find one of these mice for your parole for you attacking the four excluded universes' strongest fighters for your benefit without permission and for not telling anyone about. And we found one.," Piccolo explained as he noticed Mickey.

"Oh hey, are you buying those for your family?," Mickey inquired the men.

"I'm Mickey.," he added with a handshake offering.

"I'm Son Goku. Though I'm also an alien named Kakarot according to Geets, apart of the Saiyajins. The foods all for me. I have a huge appetite. I'm not sharing.," replied the man.

"Technically, it's not inaccurate. It's more like Saiyans. I'm Piccolo. I'm apart of a bunch of slug people called Namekians, thoughI I liked it better when I was a demon.," the green male added.

"What're you guys doing here?," Mickey asked aloud.

"Same reason that I'm here. Massive Crossover event. And fans love crossover events., Deadpool by the way." said a man in a red and black full body tactical suit with large black patches around his eyes with visible eyes that were completely white without pupils.

"God I hate meta cross-overs.," Piccolo complained with a face-palm.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Mickey and his Alliance meet with their new comrades**


	14. Meta

**Author Notes: The characterizations of the Dragon Ball will be based on the TeamFourStar versions of the characters.**

 **As for why Buu and Gohan aren't here- their TFS counterparts aren't available as of yet due to the episodes showing their personalities- or matured personality in the case of the latter, so I'm currently keeping them in the dark until the episodes come out.**

 **As for Deadpool, with his addition from Fox to the Disney-MCU, he'll be a very welcome addition due to his very 4th wall breaking humor at the Disney characters' expenses.**

 **This chapter is going into some very heavy meta territory so be warned as the crossover gets even bigger.**

The following villains introduced in this chapter were as follows so nobody gets confused: Hexxus from Fern Gully the Last Rainforest; The Greedy from Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure; the Dragon from The Pagemaster; Thrax from Osmosis Jones; Ruber, the Gryphon, Bladebeak and his Mechanical Army, all from Quest to Camelot; Rothbart from the Swan Princess; The Grand Duke of Owls from Rock A Doodle; Drake from the Pebble and the Penguin; Sharptooth from The Land Before Time; Rasputin from Anastasia; Jenner from the Secret of Nimh; Red from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2; the Mole from Thumbelina; Darla Dimple and Max from Cats Don't Dance; Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2; Nigel from Rio; Ramses from Prince of Egypt; The Grand High Witch from The Witches; The Emperor of The Night from Pinocchio And the Emperor of the Night; Lord Maliss from Happily Ever After; Ommadon and Bryagh from The Flight of Dragons; Smaug, The Witch-King of Angmar and Saruman from The J.R.R. Tolkien movies; Him from The Powerpuff Girls; Aku from Samurai Jack; The Lich and Golb from Adventure Time; The Spirit of the Book from The Care Bears Movie; Darkseid and the Joker from the DCAU; The Beast from Over The Garden Wall; The Mouse King from The Nutcracker Prince; plus many, many, many more villains across the meta verse of fiction.

 **Chapter 14: Meta**

* * *

Mickey scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he introduced the newest additions to the Alliance.

"Hello marketable icons...I mean comrades in arms...I'm Deadpool. I'm going to passing out cards to each of you.," Deadpool said in a mix of politness and sarcasm as he turned to look at his skinny, tan skinned taxi driver friend.

"Dopinder, get the bag...Sorry what this implies for some of our more politically correct audience. I would've had Weasel do this, but he got into some legal trouble and he's kicked out of going on my adventures ever again in order to avoid any association with that man. But he'll be back once he rehabilitates himself- _that's a lie, we left on bad terms. I put him on a restraining order to never show up in any of my sequels._ ," Deadpool added with an apology before switching to a whispering voice that was far more blunt.

"Weasels?! Where?," Roger Rabbit asked.

"He is not a Mustela. That's just his nickname...Even though almost all of your weasels look more like dachshunds than actual weasels. Let me repeat that he's a human being. A Homo Sapiens Sapiens. A little overweight with glasses, shaggy hair and he's a slimy rat that would sell you out. But, he does have endearing qualities- _no he doesn't. He's devoid of good qualities. I hope never to see him again_ ,"Deadpool corrected Roger Rabbit before going into his blunt, whispering voice again.

"Oh it's Timon and Pumbaa. I loved you from The L-," the skinny driver said with admiration to a confused meerkat with a red tuff of hair and a reddish warthog, to which he passed the latest of the Deadpool business cards to, before Deadpool shushed him.

" _They're not supposed to know. You want them to have and_ _existential crisis?!,"_ Deadpool whispered angrily as Dopinder scuttled away.

"I haven't heard anything of you from any of the worlds. Where do you hail from?," asked a blue hornbill as he examined the card showing Deadpool doing a risqué centerfold.

Deadpool cleared his throat as he began to speak

"A long time ago, a magical kingdom called Fox that lived blissfully until a greater Kingdom called Disney said with no ill intentions- Give me your most popular icons or we make sure no one knows you exist once we're done with- And so now characters licensed under the Fox name can now hold hands with the Disney folk happily until another kingdom strong arms them into giving us away to another kingdom.," Deadpool answered with a sarcastic whimsical tone of voice.

"That doesn't sound ethical. You want a hug?," asked a snowman with three stones for buttons, a large carrot for a nose, skinny sticks for arms, stubby snowballs for legs, three twigs for hair, and a buck tooth made of snow. He slowly walked towards Deadpool

"No! No! You're too popular! I must hold the dear stars of cult classics! Like this blue eyed pig! Yes, Hen Wen! You are loved by a devoted fanbase! You are loved!," Deadpool cried dramatically as he held a small pig with blue iris eyes. The pig laughed nervously as she was being stroked slowly.

Mickey chuckled reluctantly as he turned away from the eccentric Deadpool and towards the second half of the group.

"Son Goku and his merry band of friends.," Mickey said aloud as the spotlight fell onto the orange clad country bumpkin and his odd assortment of allies.

"Oh hi...I'm hungry...there's lunch.," Goku said happily as he teleported away and materialized in front of a shocked crab. It was a Jamaican crab with a pink, semi-human like head with white eyes with tiny black pupils, a a crimson shell with a salmon underbelly, red claws, and 3 pairs of red legs. His jaw dropped as he was grabbed and slowly inched towards the man's mouth.

A red maned lion, a small blue, koala like creature, and Jack Russell Terrier rushed towards Goku in confused anger.

"Son Goku...oh...they're going to be slaughtered like animals...and I'm going to enjoy it from the sidelines...nah, then I'd have nobody to talk to.," Deadpool said oddly, as he pulled out his katana and hopped over several hippos towards Goku. Swiping the crab out of Goku's hands and onto the ground.

"He's a friend. Not Food.," Deadpool said to Goku before he turned at a Great White shark, a hammerhead shark and a mako shark that hovered in midair, able to breathe in oxygen. The way he said it seemed to be a deliberate jab at them.

"He's a comedian. And that one has nothing on his mind other than food.," said the mako shark half nervously and half sarcastically.

"Oh they're your friends. Then I won't eat them.," Goku said half unapologetically as he teleported away back to his group.

"So he thinks about food. That's not hard to manage.," Mickey said with a nervous laugh.

"Believe me. Kakarot is going to do something worse. The problem is finding out that he intended it or not. Given how the clown operates, it's likely both.," said a slightly shorter man than Goku. A slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair was black, spiky and standing firmly upwards with a prominent widow's peak. He had narrow eyes with a near-consistently stern look. He wore a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with white armor with a yellow midsection on top of it.

"And you are?," Mickey asked the man.

"I am Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans...which includes me, our children, the clown and the huge hulking soft lug that has a violent bipolar problem that might hurt you people...which I am using loosely." Vegeta said as he suddenly noticed a small creature with pale gray fur, a white underbelly, a dark gray facial mask, small round ears, and brown paws, brown soles on his feet, a black nose, blue iris eyes, fluffy white hair on his head, and thickly mustachioed.

"Gurgi wants to know...Want munchins and crunchins?," the creature asked cheerfully as he offered his bitten apple.

Vegeta then fired a laser beam from where he stood, disintegrating the apple in disgust, much to the creature's shock.

"Fuck you, your voice is annoying. In fact, your entire existence is annoying. You should just be in the background.," Vegeta said in anger that was restrained and cold.

"Aww...Gurgi's offer of friendship was declined," the creature said dejectedly as he slumbered away.

"It's ok. Nobody outside of the princess and the musician with the always breaking string instrument like him. He's absolutely without worth.," said the hornbill, causing Gurgi to scamper away, crying as he did so.

"Well, Gohan's currently studying the architecture of this world and Buu's sleeping his ass off. So for right now, it's just including me, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, 18,...and because Roshi's now has a preempted restraining order due to the fact he'd probably hound your girls- Lord Beerus.," Piccolo said as he pointed out the roster of his allies. Two wore similar orange gi like Goku, the tri-eyed one wore a Mandarian style martial arts outfit, two women with blonde/blue hair respectively and a purple, gaunt let muscular, hairless Cornish Rex cat like anthropomorphic humanoid withgolden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He wore black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations.

"What about Freeza?," Goku asked Piccolo curiously, which alarmed the latter.

"It's not like with the Tournament. Freeza would be killed by him falling to his death, and that's the usual situation when they're being nice. Beerus is someone that they have to tolerate...And don't you get Freeza using Instant Transmission.," Piccolo answered before giving him a look to make Goku comply.

"Fine.," Goku said, pouting like a spoiled kid.

"So this is an entirely new multiverse. I like how diverse the people are. I bet they'd like all these cool gizmos that I brought with me.," said a woman with light blue hair, blue iris eyes, a white t-shirt, denim jeans, brown shoes and a red scarf.

"What's a gizmo?," a red haired girl with blue iris eyes asked the woman before her fellow princesses stopped her.

"Never-mind. She has a bit of a hoarding problem. Don't try and bring it up- let alone give things to her...she collects everything.," said a raven haired young woman with brown eyes and a revealing blue dress.

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't bring Master along...because he'd definitely do things with them.," said a stern, bald man with a third eye on his forehead.

"Tien...Oh, you mean he'd have se-," a man with an X scar attempted to speak before his bald, shorter ally spoke over him.

"Tact, Yamcha. Tact. As long as we're not facing planet busters, we're gonna be alright.," he said with a nervous laugh.

"We have the Dragon Balls. Three sets of get out of death free cards.," said a woman with icy blue eyes and short blond hair, wearing a pink tracksuit.

"Hello Sorcerer Supreme. It seems our multiverses have collided and melded together.," Beerus, the cat humanoid spoke cordially to the red cloaked sorcerer with white stripes in his hair that was floating towards him.

"And we are going to have to get along with each other in order to get anything done.," the sorcerer replied as he glanced at Mickey.

"G-Gosh, if you wanna talk in private- I'm open.," Mickey said in a stuttering tone of shock.

* * *

 **Hidden Room within Hidden Base**

A dark room filled with candle light, a sub-dimension within the base.

"The lunatic in red speaks some truth, but it exists on a higher level. Only those with knoweldge of this higher level- the Meta level can be privy to such truth. I was told by my mentor and my superiors are aware of this truth as well.," Beerus said to Mickey and the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Sorcerer Supreme- Uh, Doctor Strange sir. You're talking about the great Lords right?," Mickey asked meekly. He seemed to vaguely aware of what they were talking about, but wasn't informed enough to follow the conversation that was to follow.

"Unknown to the populace at large, beyond the multiverse that holds our worlds...are countless multiverses ruled by god-like entities that rule the omniverse, in which the various mulitverses reside in. Founding Lords of Anima Dis of Nëy, Nickeleo of Deön, Dream of Wöks, Wärner of Brös, Blü of Sky, Cartoo of Net, Töri of Yama, Sö of ny, Illü of Natiion, Pier of Rot, Mäd of Höse, etc. These are higher dimensional beings of metaphysical superiority over the multiverses' countless worlds of beings. Beings that they create or take from the other Lords. These Lords are either completely assimilated into the greater Lords or left too crippled to function on their own to be a threat. Of course strictly speaking, beings like the One Above All and the Omni Kings for example are above even them in terms of power. Their roles are different.," Doctor Strange explained to Mickey.

"But, that Deadpool guy implies they're massive corporations or kingdoms-," Mickey said before Beerus interrupted them.

"Mortals can't perceive them in their natural states. It would drive them insane. So they set up proxy leaders from amongst their creations to set up their rule. You're one of a long line of these rulers. Their puppet guinea pig.," Beerus explained jokingly at Mickey's expense.

"Recently, the Lord- Föx was assimilated by Dis of Nëy, so all of what under the authority of the former is now under the rule of the latter...multiple world filled with their own goods and evils.," Beerus spoke more seriously, not as smug and cocky as he did before.

"Which means more villains to...Oh gosh, what kind of guys were they?," Mickey asked the Sorcerer Supreme. He was silent until he spoke more emotively.

"Far more nightmarish fare than what our multiverse are capable of. And they might cause some havoc in the worlds that aren't apart of the Fallen 7 or in our Alliance. It's not it's a force that's unreachable...it's something completely outside of our comprehension that's what scares me.," Dr Strange spoke with urgency and some apprehension towards the unknown enemy.

"One Hakai can finish them off. Erase them from existence.," Beerus said casually about destruction to Mickey's dread.

"Wait, they got Hearts don't they. They can be cured...I don't wanna do in people permanently if we can avoid it.," Mickey pleaded.

"You're slightly less irritating than Quitela, so I'll try not to use it unless you give the word. Try not and rouse my wrath.," Beerus said half-mockingly.

"I think containing their anarchy is important. They've just been thrusted into a new multiverse. What do they benefit from it? Mutations? Greater Power?," Dr. Strange theorized.

"Maybe somebody to bounce ideas off of in order to make things worse?," Mickey inquired the two powerful beings.

"Son of a bitch.," Beerus realized with a smirk.

"Oh god...," Dr. Strange spoke with a slightly shocked expression.

"Yes, I am a god...and those meddlesome beings are going to be a problem- What is it? They already get the Multiversal Core- or should I call it Kingdom Hearts in your multiverse.," Beerus asked the Sorcerer Supreme as the latter began to hover in meditation.

"The other Lords...they're all being assimilated by the Dis of Nëy Lord...and I think it's being controlled by a huge...bowler hat being controlled by a yellow...Triangle with an eye and a top hat.," Doctor Strange answered with anguish.

"So the Alliance of Darkness are controlling the higher beings...and using them to add the universes..., which means- Gosh! More baddies to join them!," Mickey realized in shock as he covered his cheeks with both of his hands.

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion**

Maleficent along with several of the Alliance, exited the castle gates to see the newcomers that had suddenly , ones that didn't look like they belonged anywhere in their multiverse. The Heartless reacted negatively to these entities as if to them, they were truly abnormal.

"Ye Gads! Who or What are these scoundrels?!," the hook handed pirate said worriedly.

"Captain Hook allow me to explain to your feeble mind...The hat and the Golden Isosceles Devil of Dreams have more than exceeded in their tasks that I have instructed them to do. To replace the pitiful assistances that the Cowboy, the Butler and the Swine were, we now have a much larger force to aid our cause. We will be able to find the Fallen Worlds in the Realm of Darkness and deal with the Alliance of Light at the same time," Maleficent explained dramatically and confidently.

"From which worlds. Is King Mickey recruiting more worlds we don't know about-," the vizer inquired before Maleficent talked over him.

"They're beings from an entirely different multiverse that we collectively belong to- several to be more accurate from across the omniverse.," she answered the man.

"I did indeed feel a greater expansion of cosmic forces beyond the universe when I became a genie. Now my suspicions are confirmed- how interesting.," the vizer spoke confidently.

"That's impossible!...What's a multiverse anyway?!- I thought we lived in a universe with several worlds!.," Captain Hook yelled in panic.

"Hooky- Just think of it like my world with its sub-worlds of holidays like Easter and Christmas- only much, much bigger!," the burlap sack demon spoke to mock the pirate.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know of such things. I'm a founder of this organization. Clearly you, Lord of the Underworld must be unaware of-," Captain Hook asked Captain Hook.

"So that's what some of those weirder souls that enter the Underworld look like...Nice try bub, you're outta the loop.," Hades replied with a sly insult towards Hook.

"It's embarrassing to know that one of our executives is so unaware of the realm outside of his immediate attention. Perhaps you should be demoted. Davy Jones seems infinitely more competent than a scurvy codfish like you," the sea witch mocked the pirate with a hearty laugh.

Captain Hook whimpered silently as he lowered his head in shame.

"What is it that you seek? Beings of realms from beyond our own?," she asked the beings that had arrived at her gates.

Two of these outsiders that stepped out first were colossal. One was a gigantic, skeletal monster composed of blackish-gray oil and poisons, that were shaped into robe-like formations of sludge worn over powerfully-shaped arms and clawed hands, and fire blazing in a black skeleton-like body. The other was an brownish amorphous entity made of taffy containing ever manner of sweets with impermanent forms, that changed form and appearance even when one form was being solidified.

"Toxic Love...," said the skeletal being with a suave, but vicious tone of voice as fire bellowed from his mouth.

"A Sweet Heart...," said the taffy entity in a polite and affable tone of voice that seemed longing. During the time he spoke, he was a ice-cream cone nosed dragon like creature of reddish tint, a slug like creature, an obese vaguely feminine humanoid with four arms with four faces, a humanoid pig humanoid, a cyclops, a clown like creature, a twisting tower with a face, an eerily human like being with an obese body, and a yellow eyed blackish monster with a cone nose that spat out soda; all while constantly eating the food it regurgitated from its body.

Captain Hook then fainted from the sight of both creatures, much to his company's annoyance.

"And the rest of you?," she asked.

The members were vast in number and forms, drastically contrasting with each other. There were as follows-

A massive, slender, amber-shaded dragon with red-orange eyes with slits, a set of two prominent nasal horns, large wings with transparent membranes, and a tri-ended tail.

A tall and well-built humanoid clad in black clothing, worn under a long black coat and a pair of dark shades. He had magenta-reddish skin, purple tentacle-like dreadlocks, yellow-green eyes, fanged teeth, and clawed fingers, with a longer claw on his left index finger.

A well-built man with fair skin with a greenish tint, an inverted triangle body shape, shoulder length reddish-orange hair, green iris eyes with slightly yellow sclera, purple eye bags and jagged fingernails. He wore red chest armor, a black shirt and pants, red cuffs with each silver spike on it, red boots with a gold fastener on each side and each silver spike on each heel, red shoulder pads with pair of eye shaped hole and pair of silver spikes on each pad. Red belt with two cloths hanged from the front and the back.

He was accompanied by a large, long eared gryphon with green sclera eyes with slit pupils with his wings and head having black fur, a brown leonine lower torso, his beak was orange with a golden-yellow tip, his eyelids, front wing-inside feathers and inner ears were purple.; monochrome humanoids of varying designs made of metal with completely green eyes without pupils and weapons for one or both hands and a yellow eyed chicken like creature with an axe for an upper beak, a pointed hat helmet, a purple neck cloth that exposed his face and green kilt. The monochrome beings had six prominent designs within the group- huge, obese brutes with sharp claws on one hand and a crossbow on the other and a small wisp of black hair on their heads; slightly more slender ones with large upper torsos with maces with chain-links instead of their arms and hands and small black hair on their heads and chin; average human sized ones with spiked heads with a sharp blade on one arm and the other having three long, sharp knives like fingers; ones with cone shaped head with axes for hands; short ones with sharp axe blades for hands and an axe crest protruding from the tops of their heads and another short one with spiked heads and sharp claws.

A slender man with red eyes, with fair skin and a balding head with scruffy, short orange colored hair with two orange colored sideburns growing from each side of his face, thick orange eyebrows and a big, orange moustache. He wore a black cowl hooded cloak cape with a plum lining, a mustard square- edged neck collar with all the yellow pearls over a blue long kurta tunic shirt, a blue long kurta tunic shirt, dark tan gauntlet gloves, a black belt with a golden buckle on a black belt around his waist on a blue long kurta tunic shirt, dark gray pants and black boots with all the dark beige square edged folded cuffs and all the mustard pearls over black boots.

A large, slightly overweight purple owl that wore a black cape with a red interior and collar, had thick white eyebrows, yellow taloned feet, wore a monocle on his right eye, green eyes, and purple feathers.

A brawny, thick, robust male Tyrannosaurus Rex with one damaged completely red eye.

A gaunt to the point of being skeletal, older monk like priest with yellow eyes with red pupils, and black black with a long beard, he wore brown priest clothing and held a glowing green reliquary on his person.

An adelie penguin that was very muscular with a wide upper torso with a small lower torso, a grey feathered face, a red cape with a magenta interior and golden metal clamps, a blue belt with a golden buckle, black pants and green eyes.

A slender rat with grey fur with thick black eyebrows, a pointed goatee, green eyes with darker green pupils, a red tunic over a pink long-sleeve shirt, a pink-purple-and-black cloak, a square gold pendant, and was barefoot.

An elderly, yellow eyed, anthropomorphic St. Bernard with gray fur that wore a red night robe, slippers and a small fez on his head. There were hints that he wasn't really a dog at all, but something else entirely.

An obese brown mole that wore Elizabethan type clothing; with a red cape, large white neck ruff and gloves, yellow glasses, gold staff with a light blue top, wore a ring on his pinky and index finger on each hand.

A small, slightly obese young girl with fair skin, curled blonde hair, and large blue eyes with a red tinge in her pupils. She wore a pink dress, a hot pink hair bow tie, white socks, and pink shoes. She was accompanied by a colossal, heavy and muscular butler that was completely bald and has grayish skin and tiny brown eyes. He wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt, a black bow tie, white gloves, and black shoes. He also had a red rose on his tuxedo.

An albino peacock that wore a long white robe with crimson flame like designs on the edges of the robe with a flying bird on the back held with a black-colored belt. He also wore metal talons on his feet.

A white cockatoo with yellow feathers within his plumage.

A well-built Egyptian Pharaoh wearing blue and gold clothing.

A tall, dark haired woman with purple eyes and violet eye shade wearing a completely black dress with a completely black dress, gloves and hat. There were hints that this glamorous beauty hid a much more repulsive side.

A reddish skinned demon with four arms wearing a dull red robe with a black interior, an elongated collar and opened in the middle to reveal a red dimensional space.

A light greenish-blue skinned man with black hair, yellow eyes, a thin mustache, blue medieval clothing with a dark blue cape with a pink collar.

An obese sorcerer with grey, lumpy skin, completely yellow eyes with tiny black pupils, a graying black goatee, and two pair of tusks protruding from the lower part of his mouth with one tusk being broken. He wore a long, red robes with stars printed his ridged collar and cone-shaped hood. He was accompanied by a gray skinned dragon with yellow eyes with slit pupils and a red underbelly.

A massive fire drake wyvern with golden eyes with slit pupils, accompanied by a black hooded figure wearing an elaborate helmet with eyeholes to give the impression of eyes in the faceless hood where the face would be. And on his right, was a elderly wizard wearing white robes and carrying a white staff.

A slender looking demon harlequin with large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, lime green eyes, a hooked nose, and a long, curled beard. He had three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy pink cheeks, and black lips, very often in a wide smile. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots complete his look.

A humanoid being with a black body, wide white eyes with black pupils, a green Oni like face, and a red beard that extended from the bottom of his chin. He had six horns, four long and two short, that extended from his head, and his eyebrows were made of red, flickering flame. His body ended at the bottom with a robe-like darkness that sometimes manifested as flames without any legs appearing at all.

A massively tall lich that wore an ornate crown, had curled horns with one broken off. He also dressed in a large, loose gray robe with multiple layers and a large darker gray cape that was severely torn at its end. The arms of the undead being were bare bones with little to no tissue left, and his skeletal hands burnt with an eerie green fire. His face was terrifying with horrific green lights as tiny pupils peering out of his empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin was pulled tight against his nose-less skull. His skin was frayed away from his lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin.

An eldritch being with a massive muscular red body and a cubic head topped with a pyramid with the bottom half fraying upward. He had four round yellow eyes with green pupils, with the two eyes on top slightly larger than the two below. On closer inspection, he had cracks around his eyes and mouth. He had a forked tongue that was large and purple. His hands had three fingers and his feet had two toes and one dewclaw. He had orange-yellow talons on his fingers and toes.

A floating arcane book of lore with a green face of a woman with yellow eyes and brighter green shadows on her face that gave her a more three dimensional appearance.

A gray skinned humanoid with red eyes, a face that looked like it was made of stone with a prominent brow, wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that ended in a kilt, gloves age boots with a blue shine, as well as dark legging

A white skinned man with red pupils within mad white eyes, dark green hair with a light green shine, a purple suit with a green shirt, purple pants and black shoes.

A shadow of a a humanoid shape with a head and cloak-covered body. He also appeared to have antlers. His eyes glowed with a bright white light with no visible pupils.

A large, plump mouse wearing a broken crown, a dark aquamarine vest with a dark blue belt, an orange cape with golden clamps, thick blackish brown eyebrows, brown fun with a tan underbelly; a bent tail and pink eyes that sometimes had pink rings at times.

In addition to countless others, obscured and hidden in the shadows.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion. All forces of Evil.," Maleficent said as she lowered her head in respect.

She proceeded to laugh, which was slowly joined by her company aside from the still unconscious Captain Hook.

The newcomers that were in the front, snickered, which gave into giggling, which transformed into laughter.

Very soon, the laughter began to travel towards the seemingly infinte end of the crowd. Aside from those who lacked emotions, were entirely incomprehensible, werent emotive, werent as evil as the colleagues or were too composed to emote; all of the villains began to cackle, holler, and roar with glee.

By the end, the entire world was deafened in insane laughter that rumbled the ground.

Judge Doom looking down from afar looked down in annoyance from a high window.

"Damn hyenas.," he muttered before seeing Banzai the hyena.

"Not you. The ones outside.," he clarified before he noticed the hyena began to laugh and that laughter traveled down the corridors as the entire castle was deafened by roaring sounds of glee as well.

Judge Doom then shook his head in irritation as he walked away to a quieter part of the castle.

Meanwhile from another window, the woman with almost white braided hair looked down at the gathered forces of evil and turned away in shame. She wasn't enjoying her stay and clearly take any of the enjoyment that her colleagues did. She was a captive bird allowed to be free at the expense of others' happiness and that truly made her miserable.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Alice hangs out with her new friends.**


	15. Heroines of the Heart 1

**Author Notes: After the last, rather content heavy chapter that introduced a very mind-blowing revelation; this chapter is going to be much more laidback and casual. This time focusing on Alice.**

 **This chapter relies a lot on the characterizations from the dual Lewis Carroll books so it will make sense to those who read the two stories together.**

 **Chapter 15: Heroines of the Heart 1**

* * *

 _ **Alice The New Queen of Hearts Journal 1**_

 _It has been a few days since I was brought into this enclosed, hidden refuge for the good people of the cosmos. It's been hard to manage the people that once argued with me about trivial nonsense and attempted to execute me. That they now come to me for wisdom and tasks to do. It's less of geniune remorse and likely out of fear that I might attempt to use my new authority to get back at them._

 _The White Rabbit apologized for always calling me Mary Ann and the time he attempted to burn me alive when he believed me to be a giant monster in his house. He's been my messenger to the citizens of Wonderland that didn't ally with the Jack of Hearts. He's always very tense and busy, trying to be on time. The rather eccentric members of the other worlds annoy him greatly. He also no longer calls me Mary Ann because when he got a better look at me, he noticed that I had nothing in common with her except her looks. How curious._

 _The March Hare, the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse have been having tea with the Dodo and the other residents of Wonderland, including Bill. I have some suspicions that Bill is hiding something about himself. Whether it be good or ill tidings, I am confident that my newly obtained friends will be there to protect me if the worst comes to past._

 _Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are currently playing around with the children of the other worlds in a game of "Who's Got The Button". It might reflect on how childish they are and not just because they dress like little boys. They were being chased by a Monstrous sized Crow, apparently over a rattle. However, when one tinker fixed it and it took it for itself. Apparently, its rattle was taken by the duo and if just wanted it back. They've moved past it and gone back to doing their own business._

 _The Walrus and the Carpenter are busy making houses for the various sea life that were apart of the alliance in pentance for their reports of attempting to eat oyster children. The Walrus is the more hesitant of the two in terms of getting his work done while the Carpenter does his work more whole heartedly._

 _The Talking Flowers got along with the sentient flora from the various worlds, though the former's isolationist and at times, elitist attitudes rubbed them the wrong way at times._

 _The Caterpillar had apparently died, but he was already back to life by the time he noticed. Almost as if he never had died at all. He's currently a source of knowledge for everyone, confusing as his advice might be in the immediate moment._

 _The Cheshire Cat is an enigma, even now. After he coronated me, he's been avoidant of everyone. At times, he's puzzling everyone...well except people like Jack Sparrow, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Deadpool, etc. it seems like peculiar behavior is inherent in any world. At other times, he's mysteriously absent from the base. He's very suspicious in the eyes of the superiors. For now, he's neither friend or foe._

 _Max the Reluctant Dragon is reciting poetry to avid readers amongst the alliance. He's eccentric, but he's more approachable than most of the Wonderland populace- maybe because he's not a natural resident. Regardless, he's good company and I shouldn't push him away._

 _For the King of Hearts...or should I say Father. It's hard to accept even now that the Queen of Hearts is indeed my mother and he is my father. They're still strangers to me and what I did conjure as my family seemed more real than my actual kin._

 _I tolerate the King more than I would have for the Queen. I pity that she was betrayed by her subjects and that she's now what the others call a Heartless. Considering how much of a tyrant she was, she probably deserved it. It's a conflicting matter to say the least._

 _Oh right, the King- he's a meek and friendly fellow. I suppose I should give him the time of day._

 _The Cards that once hounded me down, now serve as my subordinates. It's curiouser and curiouser that everything is turning out well for me for a change._

 _I haven't seen the Doorknob in ages. Maybe he's dead, turned into a Heartless or left behind. I'm not too sure._

 _Lately, I've been tending to the animals of Tulgey Wood and helping Lilo to find some usefulness that they can provide for others. I'm surprised that they have talents in terms of musical, household, rain protection, and other mundane activities. They did have some purpose within the insanity._

 _As for the newer residents that have come into my life, they're slightly more rational than than the people that I am used to._

 _I've been in the company of the Duchess for a little while. The Duchess and the Queen were sisters, but aside from her temperament, she's almost identical to the Queen accept for a slightly larger head and her clothes are more regally extravagant to the point of being impractical to travel around in. She's more friendly and polite, but I am weary of being around her. Like she's brown-nosing to get a higher position within the court. I only try to be friendly at others' insistence. She's a neglectful mother to her baby- that's probably the reason I don't like her very much._

 _The Duchess' Cook is obsessed with pepper and breaking plates. The fact that she's restrained from doing either and that Roger Rabbit is allowed to do so out of the obligation of being a comedian, has made her ill tempered, more than what she has been told by me from the Duchess herald._

 _The Duchess' Baby, was a normal baby then an anthropomorphic piglet and now he's a normal baby again. It's because the Duchess says that "Children shouldn't behave like pigs or asses. They're better than savage animals that we evolved from." Odd Darwinism type speech indeed. He's been more pleasant since he's been allowed to be taken from his rather odd mother and allowed_

 _The Puppy, while huge, is friendly and playful. The children like him very much and engage him in tag, fetch and roll over. Normal dog activities._

 _The Footmen, both Fish and Frog, are proper folk with excellent manners, but a few do space out at times and look at the sky._

 _The Gryphon is slightly overbearing and dismissive of the trivial_ _obsessions and dismays of the people of Wonderland as they were without valid proof or actual misery to justify it. He can be demanding at times, especially towards the Mock Turtle. He was however, more rational and amiable than most of the Wonderland folk._

 _The Mock Turtle is melancholy, pining for the days that it was once a normal turtle before he became a Mock Turtle, and has a love of some odd aquatic word puns in conjunction to land word puns._

 _The Chess Pieces were more organized than the Queen's Cards with their own personality quirks._

 _T_ _he White Knight is a kind, but odd knight that holds his sandwich bag upside down while close so the sandwich doesn't ever get wet._

 _The Red Knight is distant and aggressive fellow with an odd code of honor and conduct, saying that if one strikes one person- they win; they miss- they lose- and if they both fall down- one wins_ _away._

 _The White Queen is an elderly woman odd, even in comparison to the residents in Wonderland. She can't get dressed by herself,_ _perceives time backwards- which allows her to anticipate events and a little aristocratic. She believes that you should think about six impossible things before breakfast. For some reason, she reminds me of the Queen of Hearts if she was dressed in white and nicer in personality. She confuses me for her daughter Lily. She also turns into a Sheep sometimes. When she's like this, she speaks in single words that mean actions, so she's direct, blunt and to the point in her own way._

 _The Red Queen is_ _formal and strict, yet not unkindly_ _. She's very knowledgable about the ways of Wonderland and believing in a hypothesis that one must keep moving in order to move in the same space unless they go extinct. She said she once advised the Queen as her conscience to change with the White Queen believing that she should anticipate how to keep things the same by making preparations. She however, rejected both and casted them out into nothingness until I brought them back. The wording of it was curious...it wasn't a banishing of advisors..., but rather casting aside vital aspects of herself. She resembles both the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen except she's much thinner and she has normal body proportions. Could they be triplets...?_

 _The White King is a literal-minded fellow that takes phrases and metaphors to their logical extreme. He both is amused by and dreads his subordinates. He is odd as he eats his ham sandwiches with hay. He sees what the other Wonderland people cannot, but the people of the other worlds like Sorcerer Strange, the Genie and Yen Sid, amongst others can see. The Astral plane they call it so he can see "Nobody". He slightly resembles a bigger, portlier version of the King of Hearts...how strange._

 _The Red King is always sleeping and laying back against a corner. I was warned to never awaken him for if I did- everything would be erased from existence. He snores loudly, so the others stay far enough away so they don't hear him. He looks like a larger, imposing version of the White King and the King of Hearts...how odd._

 _The pawn, Lily, the daughter of the White Queen and King is a pleasant girl though a bit slow, easily distracted and spacey. She seems to lack the motivation to change and the energy to do so, given her slow manner of speaking. She is prone to_ _daydreaming, absentmindedness and non-sequiturs. She paradoxically can be a little too focused on pointless matters, notice things others fail to notice, and very little focus on important subjects. She is quiet most of the time, but she does have her fits. In fact, that's how my sister described me when I wasn't being telling her of my dreams in enthusiasm. She does have an uncanny resemblance to myself._

 _Humpty Dumpty, is an eggshell with a human face wearing noble clothing around his oval shaped with long limbs ending in gloved hands and shoed feet. He had subtle indents that implied that his eggshell had cracked before. When I asked if he was an egg, he found the answer very provoking. He also has a habit of describing grammar and_ _semantics. He also finds generalized names like dog or cat meaningless and proper names like Theodore or Anita have meaning. He also believes that a word_ _means just what he chooses it to mean–neither more nor less. In doing so, he's the master of what word he labels it and make it mean entirely different things depending on the situation. I preferred him much more when he was a simple children's nursery rhyme. But, he is a decent linguist in spite of himself._

 _The Gnat is insecure and loves word puns as well as visial word play;_ _the Beetle; is straightforward and tactless with a slight bit of wit t_ _he Goat is pompous and_ _preemptively assuming of others' flaws; the Horse is blunt and to the point; and t_ _he Man in Paper is friendly and helpful. They mainly kept to themselves as they sat and read newspapers._

 _The Lion and the_ _Unicorn are excellent fighters, but rather scatter-brained. The Lion is slow of speech and rather brainless while the Unicorn is pointlessly paranoid about everything unless they say they believe in him. Needless to say, these fears are subsided with evidence of his presence._

 _The Fawn, she is pleasant and docile; she's a little shy with me. She tried to escape because I'm a human and she's a fawn. However, the fawn, Bambi told her that it was alright to trust me. So at first, she would follow me from afar. Then she would walk side by side. Then we began to hold hands. And I look into her eyes and notice her lovely brown eyes. We then turned away in embarrassment._

 _Wendy then came out from hiding and snatched me away from her. She's very jealous you see, comes from her Tinker Bell half. Oh Wendy- she's a fusion of Wendy Darling, the human girl and Tinker Bell, the faerie through unusual circumstances. Wendy is the dominant personality, but Tinker Bell has some influence over her, especially in regards of love._

 _I'll have to talk to the both of them to say that they can both share me if they wish._

 _The others wonder how I can manage these oddballs and loons when they can't stand more than a few minutes of their antics. I must be mad myself after all to be able to manage them._

 _I haven't been allowed to go outside the base out of fear of what would happen to me if I was alone by myself. So I wouldn't be taken for the sake of my heart. So I currently hang out with my fellow maidens of the Heart. Apparently there are 33 of us, but 2 of us are still missing._

 _Like myself, they have lost their worlds to the forces of evil and loved ones; in some cases, both. I was told recently that a large number of heroes went towards the domain of evil. They wanted to stop the evil before it became worse._

 _However, the villains anticipated this assault attempt and ambushed them. Once they were captured, they were murdered, erased out of existence, wished out of existence, dipped out of existence, and had their string of fate cut. That's why they can't ever come back even as ghosts to guide their loved ones._

 _Thankfully, some of the heroes were wise enough to stay behind and protect their loved ones._

 _The maidens that did lose their loved ones amongst the heroes took the loss terribly. A few of them were emotionally comatose for several days and others attempted to go to the base themselves in order to avenge their loved ones._

 _Fortunately, the leader of the Maidens, Minnie, was able to talk them out of it. To not go into the lion's den unprepared. And so, we have begun training how to use each of our natural talents. Mastering our Heart abilities._

 _I've been writing a great deal about myself. I'll be writing again once I learn more about my colleagues._

 _Ta-Ta for Now._

 _Alice._

* * *

 **Alliance** **of** **Light** **Hidden** **Base**

The hidden base of the rebels was a pile of boxes of various sizes. It was due to the fact that normally it would be a storage room for packages to deliver to costumers. However, when the rebels needed a location to lay low to hide from the villains, the sorcerers and reality benders altered the space to be infinite in space so a countless number of rebels could live in without worrying about being crowded

However, at the same time, they didn't alter it too much because they feared the villains would track them and attack while their guard was down.

Due to this, the King Mickey had the local establishments bought under an alias of substantial wealth so that the rebels wouldn't worry about starving or living uncomfortably. They would have large banquets each night and sleep soundly in the beds set inside the boxes.

There would be the occasional argument or scuffle, the rebels rarely got into fights deliberately or unintentionally. At worst, they would just walk by each other with a glance or nod. At best, they would hang out with each other and share stories about their worlds.

In spite of being from entirely different worlds, there wasn't any discrimination that wasn't resolved in a manner of days. Predators and prey that would normally be at each other's throats, slept in the laps of the other. Ethnicities, religious groups, and even species were able to hold hand and hand with one another.

This peace was to be maintained in order to keep the people who couldn't fight from feeling pressured to leave. And aside from the best fighters, it was forbidden for the rebels to leave the base without permission. The leaders preemptively established barriers and blockades in order to keep some mischievous or adventurous youth from leaving the base by accident.

While there were suspicions from the Alliance of Darkness that Traverse Town was the location of the rebel base; however, they were unable to pinpoint the actual space of the base due to the vast number of sub-dimensions that the superiors hid the infinite space within. It would take an entity capable of dimensional travel, dimensional ripping or extra-dimensional senses to actually be a threat. So far, no such threat occurred.

In an enlarged circle of boxes, 31 women of various ages were gathered for an important training session.

The one in the middle of the group was the first to speak. She was an anthropomorphized mouse the size of a small child, with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She had long eyelashes. She wore a gold tiara with a ruby Mickey Mouse-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wore an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown was pink with red lining. The pink section sported a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. She also wore white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

"I am Queen Minnie, I hold the Heart of Protection. We Princesses...No...with most of our heroes gone...we must as the sources of the Keyholes to our worlds, must take up the emptied roles that the heroes have left us. Therefore we are the Heroines of the Heart.," said the mouse in a feminine falsetto type of voice that was level-headed and responsible.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A world where a fox and a hound attempt to get along is torn asunder by the forces of evil.**


	16. Lonely Howl

**Author Notes: This is going to be a very sad chapter that is important, but does not involve the heroes. The true tragedy being that it all occurs without anyone knowing what happens until it's too late.**

 **I found the Fox and the Hound a bittersweet film and I enjoyed it.**

 **In the end of this chapter, births the beginning of a true nightmare.**

 **Chapter 16: Lonely Howl**

* * *

 **Hunting Grounds**

 _One of the Seven Fallen Worlds along with Wonderland. Unlike the nonsensical world that was_ _ostracized for its madness, this world was left out of the King's protection for its insistence of not valuing friends with everyone in their world. They rejected friendship because one hunted the other side for sport, to make a living or for survival. Because King Mickey valued camaraderie amongst all else, he cut off all contact with this world, leaving it to its fate. It was a vast woodland with several animals and several houses that either run down or elegant. Some of those in the elegant houses took care of the woodland creatures while the ones in the run-down houses made of wood, had hound dogs that would track the animals to kill them or find them for their masters to kill with their guns. Recently, one woodland creature and one hound dog pup found each other, blissfully unaware of the dividing line of predator and prey._

 _And even more tragically, how their world would be soon be gone..._

* * *

A fox kit wearing a brown color was playing with a butterfly, skipping until he heard loud sniffing from a hollow tree.

He leapt unto the tree and asked the source of the noise in a youthful, bright voice,

"What ya smelling?"

"I'm on the trail of something.," the voice of a dopey kid with a Southern accent replied.

"Trail of what?," the fox asked back as he inched towards the empty bark of the tree.

"I don't know yet.," the voice replied as a nose began to peer out of the bark. The fox then saw a strange critter with long ears, but not a rabbit come out of the trunk.

"It's you. Awoo-woo!," the critter said before he began to howl in an awkwardly weak manner.

"Whatcha do that for?," the fox inquired. The critter was something amusing to see, having not seen what creature it was and not knowing what danger it would hold for him.

"We're supposed to do that when we find what we're looking for.," the critter replied back sweetly. He had no idea of what the creature before him was either.

"My name's Tod. I'm a fox.," said the fox kit in a chipper tone of voice as he found a hound dog in a hollow tree. The fox had orange-red fur, a white underbelly and muzzle, a black nose, long bushy tail, and brown paws.

"Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog.," said the tan bloodhound dog puppy with large brown spot on his back, small brown spot on his both legs, a white muzzle, white front and back paws, white underbelly and tail tip, black nose, brown circles around his eyes.

"Gee. I bet ya be really good at playing hide and seek. Wanna try it Copper?," asked the fox kit cheerfully as the hound dog naively pinned down the vulpine.

"Can I use my nose?," asked the puppy curiously.

"Sure. Now go ahead, close your eyes and count.," Tod told the dog as the latter stood against the hollow tree.

"One...two...three...," Copper said as he peaked behind him.

"No, Copper you can't peak. Now start again," the fox snapped in annoyance.

"One...two...three...," said the puppy as he restarted his counting.

As the two began their hide and seek, a horned owl perched on a branch alongside two birds overlooked the adorable sight. She was large with beautiful, brown feathers, a white feather collar, and an orange beak. The small bird on the right was a short sparrow with yellow feathers and the bird on the left was a yellow beaked woodpecker with gray and black feathers with black spots; the latter wore his plumage down like mid-length hair. The owl was calm and good natured like a mother; the giggling woodpecker was friendly and seemed a little foolish; and the sparrow had a quick-thinking little sour attitude and seemed a little mean to the woodpecker.

"A fox and a hound playing other.," she said with a mild curiosity, while the two looked at their companion in confusion.

This owl began to sing,

 _When you're the best of friends,_

 _Having so much fun together,_

 _You're not even aware you're such a funny pair._

 _You're the best of friends,_

 _Life's a happy game,_

 _You could clown around forever._

 _Neither one of you see's your natural_ _boundaries._

 _Life's one happy game._

 _(As she sang, Copper would track Tod while tripping on his own ears when the former_ _accidentally stepped on it with his front paws. He would find Tod regardless as the two shared a laugh)._

 _If only the world wouldn't get in your way._

 _If only people would just let you play._

 _They'd say you're both being fools._

 _You're breaking all the rules._

 _They can't understand_

 _The magic of your wonderland._

 _(Tod was told by his master as he whistled, "Copper." The hound dog said his goodbyes to Tod as he turned to his home in the barrel outside of his master's wood made home. The master and Copper's older dog mentor gave the puppy a look of scorn for hanging out with the fox. Copper then lowered his head, saddened that he_ _disappointed his owner and mentor.)_

 _When you're the best of friends_

 _Sharing all that you discover._

 _When these moments have passed._

 _Will that friendship last?_

 _Who can't say there's a way._

 _Oh, I hope_

 _I hope it never ends._

 _'Cause you're the best of friends._

 _(The next day, Tod asked Copper to follow him to play some more., However, Copper was_ _hesitant due to how mad his authority figures were last night for his association with the fox. After a few moments,_ _he quietly walked past his mentor and followed Tod into the forest.)_

"Copper, you're my very best friend.," Tod said as he rolled under Copper.

"And you're mine too, Tod.," Copper replied as he looked down at the fox.

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?," asked Tod as he tapped Copper's head.

"Yeah, forever!," Copper answered as he played around with Tod.

"Hey! Let's go swimming!," Tod said as he ran off.

"Give me a headstart and I can beat ya!," Copper said as he followed after the fox.

However, the fox stopped as he instinctively felt something was wrong. Copper soon felt the same thing as he felt a chill in the air.

Slowly, something rose out of the water, something with antlers and glowing red eyes.

* * *

 **Ms. Tweed's Home**

 _Out of the caregivers of the woodland creatures and the hunters, Widow Tweed and Amos Slade had the worst animosity. She had taken in Tod the fox after another hunter had killed his mother. Amos didn't argue as he feared the woman's wrath if he ever shot the fox and she'd find out about it. And for a while a short period of peacefulness born from reluctance was kept. Until today_

An elderly woman of slight girth with short, bundled up gray hair, wearing spectacles, a green dress, a pink jacker, a blue hat with a daisy on top of it, pink stockings, and brown galoshes; walked outside of her elegant, small house on the roadway leading into the forest.

A man and his dog were searching through the grasslands. A slender, elderly man with neutral colored skin, gray hair and a thick mustache. He wore an olive-green cowboy hat, a white shirt, a brown coat with a large fur collar trim, denim pants and brown boots. He was accompanied by a slender, elderly Irish Wolfhound with light gray fur, a dark gray muzzle, large dark eyebrows, dark short ears, white underbelly, a black nose, and wore a red collar.

"What're you doing here Slade?," she asked in annoyance.

"I was lookin' for Copper. Your fox has a spell on him, you blasted female. He's gonna go soft you know.," the man answered irritably.

"And being in rowdy temper and thinking everything's something to be hunter unless it get you is gonna get you into trouble one day.," the woman snapped back.

Chief then sniffed something in the air, and started to growl.

"What is it Chief? What's bothering ya?," Amos asked as suddenly a large blackish bear with red eyes lunged out of the bushes.

Amos readied his gun, only for the bear to fall on the ground, dead, with a bloody gash buried deep into its back.

"What the blazes did that?!," Slade asked as he saw eerie green smoke in the distance.

It was a sight that he never seen before in his entire life outside of the fiction books he'd find in the local stores.

An army of skeleton warriors wearing medieval and primitive armors slowly paced through the grassland, having an eerie reverb, echoey trail of afterimages as they moved.

A badger dug out to see what was going with a grouchy attitude.

"Hey sonnies! Back off! You don't go walking around like you own-," the badger snarled until one hit him dead center on the head with a mace without emoting anything and in a monstrously callous manner. The badger then rose up and joined the mass as an undead badger.

"What in tarnation!," Amos Slade yelled as he fired on one of the skeletons, shooting its head off.

"Slade!? What's gotten into you?!," Ms Tweed yelled at the man before she saw the skeleton's skull repair itself, helmet included.

"It's what I read in them books! Zombies! The U-N-D-E-A-D! They want our brains! We gotta get outta here!," Slade snapped as he dragged her towards her car as Chief barked back at the undead, which included a porcupine in its ranks that fired its quills at him. The bear also suddenly rose from its death as an undead monster, which rosed his attention.

"What in the Darn Heck is going on?!," he barked in a deep, Southern voice as he bit into the bear's neck in order to halt its movements.

The woodpecker and swallow saw a caterpillar, the one they had been hunting down was also amongst the risen undead.

"It's not fair...It's not fair!," the swallow cried with a dumbfounded look on his face.

He then saw Tod and Copper being chased by a levitating man in a robe with an antlered human skull accompanied by a green goblin like creature.

"What in the blazes is that?!," Chief asked before suddenly the man had vanished from sight.

Slade and Ms. Tweed were in the car with the former starting the engines.

"It's gonna make me a laughing stock in front of the other pros, but get your fox too. We're going far away from these things! This ain't natural in any sense of the word.," he said grudgingly as he suddenly saw the same man blink into their front view.

"I am not of your world. Your world will soon be naught, but cold stone floating in an empty oblivion. You are but, insignificant men compared to a god. Now...die...," the man said coldly as he fired eye lasers, shooting the man and woman in the chests. Blood spilled out as Chief, Copper and Tod watched in horror as their masters began to die.

"Get 'em away Chief. It ain't hunter like! But, these ain't hunters or killers! They're annihilators- (cough)- they won't stop till we're all gone forever.," said the man as he died, his heart floating away as his form became a canine themed creature with yellow eyes and a large rifle fused to its arm, it had a black/red heart emblem on its chest.

"Go...Tod...," Ms Tweed said as suddenly a keyhole shined in her chest. The antler adorned man then summoned a sword of darkness and stabbed her in the chest.

As her vision faded, she became more and more transparent as the world slowly began to turn black. The skeletons then teleported away as the land began to be consumed by the void.

"Sire! Excellent! One world down! Six to go! Truly marvelous!," the green creature said as he vanished.

"The hounds yearn for their master...death by their liege will be a blissing.," the Horned King said coldly as he signaled the Heartless to shoot Copper first as the former vanished. After firing, the Heartless vanished.

Chief leapt off of the bear and attempted to save the pup, but Tod got in the way first.

Copper stared blankly as Tod fell to the ground, dead with eyes wide open with a bullet hole halfway through his ribcage.

Suddenly, a bell ringing was heard as Chief, the owl, the woodpecker, the swallow and Todd all vanished.

* * *

 **Traverse Town Hidden Base**

King Mickey, Beerus and Dr. Strange after coming from their hidden dimensional space saw five newcomers, including a downtrodden blood hound pup that began to howl in misery.

"Aren't they from the Fallen Worlds? Did you bring them?," Dr. Strange asked the mouse.

"I didn't do it.," Mickey answered with a shocked look on his face.

"It seems a higher power deemed them worthy to survive.," Beerus remarked, unconcerned about these turn of events.

"You don't think that somebody destroyed one of-," Mickey said in a panic.

"Then it means we have more of a reason to protect Wonderland and stop the rest of the Alliance of Darkness from getting the rest of the Worlds destroyed.," Dr. Strange replied more rationally.

None of this mattered to Copper. He had just lost a friend that he just met to an evil that he didn't even know about or even cared that he existed.

* * *

 **The Remains of the Hunting Grounds**

In the now blackened abyss of the former world, a bluish stone with a keyhole glowed in the darkness.

It then turned as it cracked into nothingness.

In the blackness, the beginning notes of a sinister orchestral piece- one about the rising dusk centered around a peak without a top- a _Night on Bald Mountain_.

Two yellow eyes then opened in the abyss.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Alice and the others are instructed to become Keyblade wielders while Sora is busy training for the next few years.**


	17. Heroines of Light 2

**Author Notes: This is most an orientation period as we begin to introduce the Heroines of Light outside of the two missing ones. It's mostly light-hearted compared to the heavy drama that was the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Heroines of the Heart 2**

* * *

 **Queen Alice The New Queen of Hearts Journal 2**

 ** _Detailed Report- Morning_**

 _T_ _his is Queen Alice writing again on my latest development._

 _The Queen, King Mickey's consort and the leader of the Heroines of the Heart, has told us that we would take up the burdens left behind by the Heroes of Light that went to Hollow Bastion in order to prevent the Alliance of Darkness from causing more misery. They were slain and through extreme measures, were made absolutely and explicitly sure that they wouldn't exist anymore in any sense of the word. What would that entail?_

 _A bloodhound, an Irish Wofhound, an owl, a woodpecker and a swallow have just arrived today. They aren't potential members from worlds apart of the Alliance, but rather they come from one of the Seven Fallen Worlds, much like how I originate from such a world as well. Except in their case, they've lost it and the leaders are indeed cross about the issue, very much indeed._

 _The older dog is annoyed that he isn't allowed to hunt and is offered dog food. He also views the other dogs as being pitiful and_ _pampered due to their wolf hunting instincts have been dulled from excessive domestication. He is called Chief and he is confused about how the humans can understand his speech._

 _The younger dog is named Copper. He is saddened by his loss at the hands of the Alliance of Darkness, having lost his world, his owner and his new friend in the second day that he had met the latter...it's also a tragedy that his owner was turned into a Heartless and is likely being used to cause anarchy in the worlds._

 _Dinky the Swallow and Boomer the Woodpecker have been attempting to eat the bugs, they especially wanted the human sized Caterpillar, but he was too smokey for his taste. They're currently satisfied with their cans of dried worms since it's at least some of bugs. They also get along with the meerkat, Timon, and the warthog, Pumba due to their shared love of bugs. From what I have observed, the swallow is the wiser of the two, but he has terrible manners while the woodpecker is nicer and humorous. However, Boomer is more foolish._

 _Big Mama is a comforting owl, at least in comparison to the owls I've met, being more of a surrogate mother to Copper and apparently was a second mother to the fox called Tod while a woman named Ms. Tweed raised him. She gets along with the other owls as well, being a much needed voice of reason._

 _The revelation that they can target the Fallen Worlds in the Realm of Darkness puts our side at a disadvantage due to our affinity to the Realm of Light and therefore, cannot enter the other realm. Thus, we would've had to wait for the Seven...now Six Worlds to rise into the Realm of Light. In this way, we would've_ _anticipated when the Alliance of Darkness would've attacked and prevented their assaults on those worlds quickly. This new change has left us in...the dark._

 _Sorry, terrible joke._

 _The King is also worried on_ _another matter, the appearance of the fellow Deadpool, alongside with the man, Son Goku and his companions, has caused them to ponder the possibility of other Realms beyond our own and if they do exist- then eventually they would converge onto our world. And if that is so, then the Alliance of Darkness might have more allies on their side._

 _Sora, the lad who protected me in my home-world, is currently training to learn more about his_ _capabilities as a Keyblade Master. He still has a long ways to go._

 _Speaking of which, I also have to train as well, with my comrades._

 _I'll write more when I go to bed._

* * *

 **Hidden Base Training Grounds**

The 31 Heroines of the Heart had gathered in a large ring of large, sturdy boxes in an isolated section of the hidden base.

"As protectors of the Keyholes, we are the last line of defense in saving the Realm of Light from the Realm of Darkness. Therefore, we will learn how to use the Keyblades of our worlds.," Queen Minnie explained to the other 30.

"How do we summon them?," Alice asked.

"Alice, just imagine the feeling of the Keyhole and wanting it to be protected.," Queen Minnie explained as she summoned a Keyblade, made of all assortments of merged items fused together. It had an ornate gold filigree in a pattern slightly reminiscent of fish bones; the teeth of the blade was that of a golden crown with a red Mickey Mouse face in the center, and the Keychain token, attached to the blade by a shimmering thread, was a gilded heart; It also bore one heart just above the guard and another just next to the crown making up the teeth of the blade. It radiated immense power, but there was something uncanny and somewhat off about the keyblade.

"Gimme!," said the red haired maiden who seemed to originate from the sea, enthusiastically before stopped by her short haired colleague.

"This is an Ultima Blade. It's technically not a true Keyblade due to it made from objects being synthesized together, rather than the energy of Kingdom Hearts and the World It's just junk piled together, the strongest junk, but it's still junk.," Queen Minnie explained.

"Why don't you have a Keyblade...?," Wendy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story, but I gave mine to Mickey...because he has his reasons why he doesn't have it.," Queen Minnie explained modestly with her head lowered. She felt insecure that she, the leader, was the one that was most unequipped for the task at hand.

"It's truly a magnificent one. Mine is lackluster in comparison.," Alice replied as she summoned her Lady Luck, her Wonderland themed Keyblades.

"It's beautiful and it will be in better use in your hands.," Queen Minnie said as she noticed some of them hadn't summoned their Keyblades or attempted to do so.

"...Why aren't any of you summoning your keyblades?," Queen Minnie asked the others.

"I have weak ankles. I fall easily. Not really into the heavy lifting, leave that to the jocks.," answered the auburn haired girl with a cynical tone of voice.

"It may be hard, but I believe-," Queen Minnie tried to explain before another spoke.

"Why would we hurt others. It is not right to do so.," replied the ebony haired girl with a blissfully, naive voice.

"It's not about what's right for everyone, but what has to be done for the greater good-," Queen Minnie tried to explain before she was interrupted.

"I have been raised for 16 years as a peasant girl...and then tricked into falling asleep for my 16th birthday for what would've been a hundred years before my Prince saved me...With no royal training until after it was all over.," said a purple eyed, blonde said in a laid-back tone of voice. Two of then three fairies that accompanied her from afar looked guilty, but third in the blue dress nodded in agreement, silently chastising the other two.

"Oh Gosh! I worry about your kingdom's affairs- I mean better late than never.," Queen Minnie said with a realization.

"I believe in myself...plus I was a servant for my own step family for years, in which I was physically and psychologically tortured.," said a strawberry blonde with a wishful tone of voice.

"...That sounds very sad, but you need to be able to work out your own eventually-," Queen Minnie said before she

"I'm a princess that was forced into being a scullery maid by my enemies...and nothing else...," said a blonde girl with a black band around her head. Her eyes darted around suspicious.

"Several of your friends did work as servants. There's nothing to be ashamed of.," Queen Minnie explained to the the girl.

"I'm 8. And I have over 600 former alien experiments meant to cause galactic destruction before I reformed them.," said a little tan skinned girl with long black hair wearing a red dress.

"That's lovely...," Queen Minnie replied before another spoke in turn.

"I was picking up dishes and then I was a frog...I got turned back after stopping an evil Shadow Man from sacrificing all of New Orleans to a group of extra-dimensional gods of malicious intent...he's back isn't he? said a dark skinned woman as she gave a face palm.

"The Alliance has the powers of HELL to bring him back- Sorry, it was a precise swear word emphasis. We try not to swear.," said Queen Minnie in embarrassment.

"Language.," said a man in the distance

"I'm too young.," said a little red haired girl in a sleeved sky blue turtleneck, skirt, periwinkle tights, and sneakers.

"Me too.," responded a little brown haired girl in blue overalls.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes burdens fall on your shoulders at a young age.," Queen Minnie said before she was interrupted.

"Well, I fall apart...and the Doctor made me to be his daughter that doesn't go anywhere...and for other reasons I don't know about.," said a red haired zombie girl with stitches on her body. Queen Minnie saw her creator with a woman that was nearly identical in appearance...and jumped to the right conclusion with a shudder.

"I'm a researcher. And I'm known to be a damsel...What kind of mouse are you? I've always wanted to know that...," said a brown haired woman with a Queen's English accent, before she examined Queen Minnie closely.

"Another time. How about you?," Queen Minnie said in response as she turned to the others.

"My apologies, I was kidnapped at birth, changed into a boy by the tyrannical, head swapping witch for years while not knowing the truth for years, then when I was turned back into my true form, I was trapped in another world as a clinically insane patient, then trapped in a mirror and only then I was freed...just as my world was destroyed by my resurrected enemy.," said a girl wearing an "OZ" insignia type tiara. This got everyone wide eyed with worry.

"Oh my God-," Queen Minnie said before she was interrupted again.

"I lived in another world called New York and I'm a fashionista...I also sing with cockroaches and pigeons.," said an orange haired woman.

"That's not sanitary.," Queen Minnie remarked.

"I have my own magic wand.," said a blonde girl with a horned hairband.

"That's nice and all-," Queen Minnie replied before she was interrupted.

"I just read books and I once lived with talking objects and a chimera until they turned back into people because they kidnapped my father .," said a brunette with brown eyes.

"What?!," Queen Minnie said in shock.

"I'm super-powered by a primordial stone embodying a fundamental aspect of the universe.," answered a blond in a red, gold and bluish suit.

"Oh my...," said the Queen as she tripped and fell on her sacrum.

"I'm a lounge singer that has the boys acting like dogs in heat while my bunny buns brings in the dough.," said a sultry woman in a pink, sparkling dress.

"That's a little inappropriate...," the Queen said nervously.

"I think I can just run them over with my car.," said a small girl with a black ponytail. This got the girls' attention.

"Ok...going too dark? I got Ralph...he'll wreck 'em...," the girl corrected herself

"Does anyone want to use the Keyblades...or even have reason to...," the Queen

In contrast, 10 of the girls were able to conjure their own Keyblades.

One Keyblade had an oriental dragon theme. The guard was similar to the color and shape of a dragon's head. Its blade was a burst of fire coming out of a dragon's mouth, while the Keychain's token was a golden medal. The flame was a red-orange, slowly blending into a deep red.

Another Keyblade had a handle that was green and resembles seaweed, while its guard is light blue with a purple mermaid adorning both sides. The shaft of the blade was light blue, thin, and resembled a jet of water. The teeth was comprised of a simple, orange crab with its claws pointing outward. The Keychain token was a light blue seashell.

The third Keyblade was a flower with two curved sprigs of plant as the guard. The length of the blade was a tower, with long golden hair flowing from the window at the top, spiraling down the blade. The teeth of the Keyblade was the kingdom's golden sun crest. The Keychain was made up of a braided lock of hair, and the token was a frying pan.

The fourth Keyblade had a handle shaped like a white and light-blue pillar, and most of the rest of the Keyblade comprised of ice crystals. Snowflakes dotted the blade, and an especially large one served as the teeth. The keychain was a thin twig glistening with frozen dew, and a snowman served as the token.

The fifth Keyblade had a dull wooden handle and bronze pommel. The guard was a reddish brown, and was shaped like a curled heart with small "wings," but its base was golden, as was the base of the blade. The blade was bronze and featureless, and the teeth were a reddish bronze. The teeth did not form a complete number 3, only curling halfway toward the blade. The Keychain's links were also bronze, and the token was a dull version of a genie's lamp.

The sixth Keyblade had a black handle with an elegant, curved, light blue guard. The two halves of the guard did not connect to the top of the handle. The shaft was blue and it had slightly concave edges. The head and teeth were comprised of a large, circular hook that nearly formed a complete circle. This hook was divided into alternating, black and blue segments, and its outer edge was lined by spikes. The Keychain token resembles a completely blue version of the head of the blade. And the blade was covered by glowing bluish-green, primordial ruins.

The seventh had a black handle with a black spike in its pommel. The left half of the guard was light blue with a small, black section near its base, and connected to both ends of the handle, while the right half was black, curves outward slightly, and does not connect to the bottom of the handle. Its shaft was light blue on its left half and regular blue on its right half. The head of the blade was blue and formed a large hook that curves to the left. Its teeth were comprised by three curved spikes lining the outer edge of the hook. The Keychain token had a blue five-pointed star with a small, circular gap in its center.

The eighth Keyblade had a design based on the Notre Dame cathedral. Its teeth were made up of a Bell held by the mouth of a gargoyle standing atop an ornamental-circular design from the cathedral. Three long strands on the Keyblade, appearing similar to the supports on the cathedral, acted as the blade, with them connecting onto yet another ornamental design that was the hilt and connected to two gargoyles facing outwards, away from each other. The handle was golden and connected to a golden chain that had a bell as the Keychain.

The ninth Keyblade was based on a dreamcatcher made of platinum material. The teeth was made up of five ivory feathers held in place by a set of two dreamcatchers with one blue gem in the center of both, with the top one with the three feathers being larger than the much smaller second one with the two feathers. The blade had a long, willow tree like curve with an old woman's face in the center. The handle was platinum, it had another dreamcatcher with a feathery top surrounding it and it connected to a heavy threaded metal strand ending in a smaller dreamcatcher.

And the tenth Keyblade looked like it was made of polished wood like material, with its blade shaped like a bear claw, its brown blade having an thick, rounded edge that with a Celtic embroidery running down the center of the blade, and a golden medal in the center of the blade. It handle was dark green with an open, half-oval like guard with a keychain ending in a bear shaped keychain.

"Well, we had more adventures in our worlds that required us to get more physical and not rely on outside help. Some of us even had adventures beyond our initial start. It just happened one day and we just got them as our worlds were taken.," said the one that spoke for the group, a maiden with dual braided reddish hair with a platinum blond stripe twirling down the middle.

" just wanted to know if any of you had a Keyblade already and at least 12 are. The rest of you will master it on your own pace. That's all for orientation. The real training begins tomorrow.," Queen Minnie concluded as the girls went on their way.

"We'll find your sister and the final maiden once we're ready.," Minnie whispered to the braided haired girl to reassure her.

While some felt annoyed that their powers were called outside help, the others were happy that they would receive these cool Keys. They then returned to bed for the night.

* * *

 _ **Queen Alice The New Queen of Hearts Journal 2**_

 _ **Detailed Report- Evening**_

 _Today was a grueling day and it showed aside from a few of us, that we're not ready to master it in a single day. It will be a hard task, but Queen Minnie believes we can do it eventually._

 _I have begun to write about my colleagues one by one, including myself for the sake of completing a set. I will begin with a few then add more as time goes on._

 ** _Snow_ _White_**

 _In terms of appearance, she is truly lovely, deserving of her title of "fairest in the land" in her home-world._ _" Lady Snow White has lips red as the rose, black as ebony neck length hair cut into a bob style parted in the middle, and skin white as snow, She is small as expected for her age, but has a slender, developing figure, and dainty little feet. She wears a_ _a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy Tudor "slashing" style sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through. The long and shapeless light yellow skirt has a white petticoat and flows right down to her ankles with tan pumps decorated with yellow She wears a red headband with a bow._

 _She is an optimistic and kind person, able to charm others into seeing how lovely she is in her heart. She truly embodies the heart of **Purity,** being devoid of any negative emotions and desires. In spite of this, she can be __surprisingly playful, and somewhat sassy to others that try to test her. She teases them and reacts with smiles, much to their annoyance. She can also be surprisingly assertive in spite of her general childlike behavior, behaving like a firm but fair mother to the other people here. She has them tidy up the base, forces strict bed times, and forcing them to wash their hands for dinner. She also has great leadership qualities as she successfully guides and instructs the people to do their tasks correctly. Rather than order from afar, she joins the cleaning as she is very hard-working due to her background as a scullery maid, and doesn't take her stay for granted, being efficient in her tasks. She sadly still has fond memories of the Queen, in spite of making her a lowly servant and trying to kill her out of spite._

 _Her biggest flaw, I find is, that her own strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, makes her gullible and easily manipulated into doing what she was instructed not to do. She has repeatedly invited several minions of the Alliance of Darkness into our base, several under the guises of innocent or harmless creatures. However, due to a little bit of memory erasure and isolating the base into more and more sub-dimensions, we've avoided being detected. In spite of this, we all love her pure nature when everything's more jaded and complicated. Sadly, she believes that her Prince will still come, in spite of the truth that he died. She wishes day in and day out against her bed, it almost seems like denial at this point, which I pity her her for. Though, lately, she and Lady Megara have been getting closer in spite of, or rather ironically, due to their opposing viewpoints on the world._

 _She's very good at being around animals and an excellent singer as well. The words I would describe her being would be, optimistic, gentle, multi-talented, influential, carefree, polite, thoughtful, motherly, comforting, innocent, protective, patient, naive, sweet, affectionate, playful, kind, independent, demonstrative, enthusiastic, sympathetic, nurturing, romantic, and loving._

 _She truly is too good for this world, devoid of any Darkness._

 ** _Megara_**

 _In terms of looks, Lady Megara...I mean Meg, is_ _slender in figure with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with the curly fringes on its tip. She has mature purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips. She looks older than most of us, but young enough to be maiden, but she implies that she is older due to her deal with the villain Hades, in which he aided him in many nefarious deeds that she deeply_ _regrets. I would describe her with words of q_ _uick-witttedness, kindness, caring, sarcastic, brave, outspoken, bold, snarky, slightly cynical, dramatic, sassy, selfless, witty, and flirty._

 _She is free-spirited, independent, and quick-witted woman; but also cynical, snarky and world-weary, due to being her heart broken by her first lover betraying her and the loss of her second love, Hercules who was destroyed to the point of not even being a ghost or constellation to comfort her. Due to this, she has a very low opinion of men in general since her experiences with them have been mostly negative, either through their actions or through circumstances out of their control that doomed them. She can be very seductive and manipulative withher good looks and then she can be dismissive. She has some fear of heights that she's slowly getting over and...weak ankles... She recalled that she had been at odds with her past love, Hercules, due to wanting to find a way to forget her past boyfriend Adonis and that he wanted the amphora for his own heroes, but had forgotten it until recently. She deeply regrets it now._

 _She possesses the heart of **Love** , the deepest feelings for another that shares the same feelings, which can be tested time and time again in order to see if it is true or false love. Lately, something seems to be blossoming between her and Snow White, but she wants to deny it to not be hurt again._

 _She possesses a Darkness in her Heart, but as long as she controls it, it's not a problem._

 ** _Queen Alice of Hearts_**

 _For what I can say for myself. I am a_ _young, pretty girl with a slender and fairly, petite figure. I have big blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde, thick, medium-length hair, held back by a black ribbon tied in a bow. I wear a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top; a white petticoat underneath the dress, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. I only wear the royal Queen outfit when dealing with my nonsensical subjects._

 _I am a daydreamer first and foremost. I don't like reading lessons and I prefer books with pictures rather than without them. At some level, I enjoy Wonderland as I indulge in my imagination and_ _curiosity in that land. I am usually polite, honest, articulate, adventurous and curious, unless provoked otherwise. I would be described as curious, imaginative, adventurous, clumsy, bookish, dreamy, lazy, kind, polite, pedantic, sweet, inquisitive, shy, sensitive, easily flustered, playful, mature, and stern. My Heart is that of_ **Imagination** _, therefore, I conjure up what I can imagine and make it disappear just as quickly. It's going to take some time to control it according to the Queen. Oddly, it's similar to what the Red King can do...I wonder why?_

 _However, I have been told by my subjects that I inherited my mother's quick temper and eagerness to show off my own limited knowledge in the face of broadening my imagination, and pushing for respect, sensibility and fairness when my subjects don't usually have such traits in Wonderland. My stubbornness to resist Wonderland's nonsense is what made me unlikable to the point that I was rejected on sight...this has gone down since I've been the Queen of Hearts. I've been developing traits of Madness, expressed through cruelty, explosive outbursts, impatience, tyrannical threatening, oppressiveness, immaturity, selfishness, being very argumentative, violent, hot-tempered, pompous, bossy, intimidating with a powerful presence, irrationally sensitive and impulsive. I actually seem to enjoy my anger outbursts, much to my dread. These come in mood swings, one moment I am poilte and kind to psychotic and angry to a sadistic degree._

 _It's almost as if I become a different person, one of Darkness._

 ** _Wendy Bell Darling_**

 _She is a mix of two personas that mesh together or dominate over the other, depending on the situation. On one hand from her traits of Wendy Darling, she is_ _imaginative, mature, and very maternal for a young lady. She loves to care for her younger brothers, Michael and John, and often tells them stories of Peter Pan, the hero that she admires and loves. While some find her imagination vivid and praise-worthy, others find it immature and ridiculous.. She has a slight fear of growing up due to this and becoming more mature. She's becoming more mature every day with her motherly instincts beginning to show themselves, but at the same time, she won't let it destroy her imagination._

 _On the other hand, she is very sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered. Aside from me, she immediately shows disgust and irritation from other girls, mostly out of jealousy, believing that they can take me away from her. These traits can make her both selfish, and even childish, much to my annoyance. However, in spite of this, at her core, she is devoted and loyal to those she serves under and wants to protect and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment, such as members of our group. The words I would describe her would be half i_ _maginative, dreamy, kind, caring, adventurous, friendly, chatty, romantic, sweet, sympathetic, stern, gentle, motherly, mature, and talkative_ _; and half, s_ _assy, feisty, creative, talented, resourceful, persistent, ambitious, intelligent, crafty, hot-tempered, curious, envious, warm-hearted, reckless, fearless, rebellious, affectionate, energetic, stubborn, well-meaning, impulsive, temperamental, intuitive, loyal, and artistic._

 **Loyalty** _is the core of her heart, according to the Queen, having been formed from a bond that was forged from uneasy beginnings to something beyond friends and even lovers- a physical experience that both sharing equal devotion to each other until its a single devotion that is given towards everyone they trust. She does possess Darkness in her heart from Tinker Bell's side, but she's since suppressed it._

 _From Tinker Bell, she has inherited an ability to tinker, therefore, she is able to mend pots, kettles, iron caps and other essentials that would need for the day. She is very gifted and talented at her talent._

 _In terms of appearance, she is a mix of Wendy and Tinker Bell's looks, having a blue upper half of her gown with a green lower half; brown and blond stripped hair,_ _heterochromatic eyes of green and blue and faery wings on her back. She wears faery shoes like all fair folk. Her skin is Wendy's fair skin on her upper torso, neck, left arm, left leg and Tinker Bell's golden yellow skin on her face, right arm, right leg and lower torso._ _She's currently half fairy and half human, there isn't entirely welcome by either group. However, I have given her a place with me, and she is very grateful._

 _I conclude for the day as I now await_ _tomorrow's lessons._

 _Signed_

 _Queen Al- Mary Ann- I mean Alice..._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sora must now learn how to use Summons. At the same time, Roger Rabbit decides to go off on his own.**


	18. Crime City

**Author Notes: Due to the Fox/Disney merger, the Family Guy/Simpsons joke had to be** **brought up.**

 **As for why Dick Tracy is involved, it's a Touchstone property owned by Disney, so it's technically Disney material.**

 **The characters that Doom summon are from the classic Looney Tunes short- Duck Twacy due to the heavy Dick Tracy motifs that will be used for the following chapter as well.**

 **I also include the Looney Tunes as they were featured prominently in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.**

 **Chapter 18: Crime City**

* * *

 **Disney Castle- Training Grounds**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had been in the topiary covered training grounds, doing spells in a restrained manner.

The boy was doing pretty well to keep up with a master sorcerer and an expert sorcerer.

It had been several days since the incident in Wonderland and Mickey's own disappointment.

 _I gotta get better. Even if he does think I'm a disappointment.,_ thought Sora as he continued practicing.

Suddenly, a letter materialized out of thin air and softly landed near Sora's feet.

"What's this?," asked Sora as he picked up the letter.

Donald walked over and inspected the letter held in Sora's hands as did Goofy shortly after.

"It's from the King.," Goofy said with a smile.

"Open it Sora!," Donald demanded Sora.

"Ok, alright.," Sora replied with a complaint.

The letter had fine gold parchment and embroidery with the King's face and ears as the insignia.

It read this-

* * *

 _To Sora,_

 _It was my fault for not teaching you about Summons. There's only so many places for you to go in a world with your friends and for you to stop every enemy. Not everybody in our alliance can put up a tough fight on their own against the Alliance unlike our Allies, who are members of the Alliance that can fight alongside the Keyblade Wielders. Though in some cases, they are more powerful, but have severe limitations on what they can do. That's what a Summon is, an ally teleported by the energy of the Keyblade to your world so they can assist you in battle. You just gotta create a slot in your Keyhole for you to insert the gem- the Summon Gem that the friend can be called forth. As they had lost their worlds at the hands of the Alliance of Darkness and the Heartless, they will be more than willingly to help you out in doing things you can't do on your own. The gems are made from exerted heart energy that are crystalized into these gems, that share the same energy therefore having a stronger affinity to allow a Summon for a set amount of time given the specifics of the fella. It also depends on your Magic amount or Mana- if you run out, you lose your Summon's connection and they head back. Unless, they're the special kind of Summon that's an indefinite time until you cancel it._

 _Sometimes, if you force a summon, you accidentally get an Uninvited- a Summon that's not apart of your roster. They tend to drain your mana even faster than a Summon._

 _Here are some Summon Gems for you to practice with._

 _From,_

 _Mickey._

 _P.S._

 _Don't beat yourself too hard. Everything's gonna eventually be put right. Just you wait and see._

* * *

Sora became teary-eyed from the news as three different colored gems fell out of. Donald caught them just in time before they could break by accident. He hadn't been given up on as a lost cause as he had feared.

'Alright. Let's get cracking!," Sora said with excitement as he summoned his Keyblade.

As he wielded his Keyblade a thought came into his head.

"How do you create a slot?," Sora blurted out, causing Donald to almost trip.

"Figure it out on your own.," Donald snapped as he did a face palm. It was either out of Sora's lack of imagination in not even thinking of how to use the Keyblade beyond his current level or the Mickey's ditziness that the exact details of the creating of the Summon Slot was not explicitly mentioned in a way that Sora could understand.

"Gosh, I wonder if it's because we're pressed for time so we have to learn fast?," Goofy asked a question that got Sora and Donald worried.

"Shh! Don't say things like that in front of him. He needs all the focus he needs right now.," Donald told his colleague as he whispered in his ear.

"Is it Riku and Kairi? Are they attacking another world like Wonderland?," Sora asked.

"It won't do any good if what happened last time happened again. You gotta stay put.," Donald ordered Sora, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Alright...," Sora said with little complaint.

He then began to puff up his cheeks as he stressed a change within the Keyblade. However nothing happened.

"This is gonna take a lot of work.," Donald said as he looked on in annoyance.

* * *

 **Traverse Town- Hidden Base**

Mickey had opened a dimensional portal to another world.

"This place...," Mickey said aloud.

"A more wretched hive of scum and villainy, you may never find.," said an odd voice that was raspy and slightly high pitched, he spoke with an odd syntax in which he put the second half of the sentence first before the first half, would go last.

"Well, the Darkness has Wonderland and we've lost Hunting Grounds. Guess Crime City is the next place.," Mickey said as he began to step into the portal.

"Don't you worry. I can do it. Yes sir. No problem. It'll be a clinch.," said a goofy voice with a slight lisp.

"Wait it's too dangerous...," Mickey said as he turned around to see who had spoken.

It was Roger Rabbit who had dressed up in and unnecessarily heavy set of armor.

"You can count on me.," Roger said as he saluted the King and marched into the portal.

"I never said I did. In fact, no...No...Go back...you'll be- He's gone isn't he?," Mickey said as he saw the rabbit enter the portal and it closed behind him.

Mickey dropped to the ground in a panic as a pirate with a red bandana and dreadlocks and Deadpool stopped by.

"Your rabbit's a dead one.," remarked the pirate in a thick Cockney-esque accent.

"And you are going to have an angry lounge singer on your ass. He'll be able to pull through- _did anyone measure the casket?_ ," Deadpool added amusingly, before he went into a blunt, whispery tone of voice.

"Everyone that could've helped has to be hidden unless they're killed on sight or training...Everything's gone to shit.," Mickey said.

"Um, excuse me...Is it this a box store...I want that box on Aisle 6...Let me repeat...Aisle 6...That will be all.," said a man with a Rhode Island accent in a deadpan tone. He was an overweight man wearing glasses, short brown hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt, green slack, brown shoes and a black belt with a golden buckle.

"How the fuck did he get in here?! I'm not even sure if he's the right material! Seriously! Where did he come from?!," Deadpool shouted.

"Mmm...Material...," said an overweight balding man with a prominent gray aftershave, two loops of black line hair on the top of his head, zig-zag line hair on the sides of his head, blue eyes, and is 6 feet tall . He wears a white polo shirt, blue jeans, white underpants, and gray loafers. The oddest thing about him is that he had yellow skin, but it seemed like a normal trait.

"Scratchy?!...Where's Itchy?," the man asked as he suddenly noticed Mickey, who groaned in response.

"Now everything's gone to the shit...," Deadpool said with a wide eyed look of shock, his tone was pleasant, but his words were terrified beyond all reason.

"Hide the Rum.," the pirate said in a realization of dread.

* * *

 **Crime City**

 _This town is a festering ant hill of corruption and criminal abuse. Where the law is powerless to stop the evils that know how to manipulate the rules to best suit them. It is a perpetually dark town where the lights are always on. A man in a yellow overcoat and hat is the only salvation for this town. His name is Dick Tracy. However, in spite of his skills, crime rates still exist. Would it vanish without a force to oppose it and escalate the violence or would a lack of any decency cause evil to go completely out of control. Who can really say._

Roger Rabbit then proceeded to land on a pile of trash in an empty back alley. His armor had come apart easily due to his hastily put together nature.

"Time to be a Detective. If Eddie can do it- so can I! Detective Roger is on the case-," Roger Rabbit declared before he noticed footsteps approaching. He hid under one of the bags to avoid any contact.

"What a sorry bunch of repulsive men? They're faces even a mother would despise. This city will be glad that you're gone and none would mourn your graves.," said a familiar voice.

He then saw a group of men meeting each other. They weren't like normal men, they were deformed in a way that made each of them seem inherently off-putting and unsettling to look at.

One had a head that was completely flat on its top with curled brown hair, one had a nose that was flat and stretched out, another had a face like a wrinkly prune, another had a tiny face on a huge head, a man with a heavy brow, a man with a huge nose, a man with a large mouth with huge lips, a shriveled up man with a small mouth, etc.

The most prominent was a man with a prominent hunchback, slicked-back black hair, brown eyes, a thin mustache, suspenders, a fancy gangster suit that was red with stripes, a large chin and a big nose.

"What do you want my Four Eyed Friend? I don't have the time before I go to the club. Speak up. I don't have no time for amateurs that don't have anything important.," demanded he man with the lips as he stared at a man entirely in black with black glasses that shined an unnatural white with no light to generate it. Oddly, the weasels were nowhere to be seen.

"Doom!," Roger said in a worried whisper as his eyes peered from underneath the bag.

"I'm not here for an alliance or to make a bargain with your lot for positions or wealth...I am here because I want to make up for a humiliation and I want a stress reliever by killing the lot of you. I'm going to be the one running this city until its inevitable annihilation at the hands of my associates.," the man spoke in a cold and harsh tone of voice.

"Wait a minute, you want to disrupt the law we've hard so hard to establish? Law without order is as great a danger to the people as order without law. Scram! We're warning you! Don't pull any funny business!," said the large chinned man as he lit a cigarette.

"You're just a bunch of gangsters with petty goals of keeping your corrupt authority forever. I am an officer of the law with a grand vision...and I have my own squadron of new recruits to put you all in early retirement.," Doom replied as he snapped his fingers.

Out from the darkness, came an even more grotesque rogue gallery than the gangers were now facing They were as follows-

A greenish skinned man in a green fedora and suit with literal "snake eyes dice" for eyes.

A brownish skinned man in a cap and sweater with actual piano keys for teeth.

A man in a brown suit with a green claw hammer for a head.

An anthropomorphic cat with brown fur with green under-fur, wearing a green hat, an orange tie and a green suit.

A man in a purple long sleeved shirt with an orange bowtie; he had an orange pumpkin for a head with a jagged man and red sclera eyes with large black pupils.

An anthropomorphic green wolf with light-green sclera with red irises in his eyes; he wore a purple hat and a blue suit.

A red skinned man in a brown suit with a pencil eraser with a golden clamp for a head.

A man with green lumpy skin with yellow sclera eyes with red irises; he wore a blue, long sleeved shirt.

A Frankenstein Monster type humanoid made entirely of neon lights.

A silver robot holding a candy cane in his right hand.

A man with a bugle horn for a nose wearing a green suit.

A brown man with a pie for a head, wearing entirely brown clothing.

An anthropomorphic mouse wearing a green suit with a larger upper torso.

A light green skinned man with a record player on the top of his head and a stereo box for a mouth, but was otherwise normal with his brown balding hair and mustache, as well as a green suit.

A baseball player with two heads attached in the middle by a single neck with an anthropomorphic bat on his right.

"Who the hell are you? You come into our turf! Bringing your freaks to our territory! Insulting us! And you wanna get rid of us like yesterday's garbage?! You know who're you're dealing with here?!," the man with the chin yelled out as he pulled out a machine gun.

"I'll be taking care of Detective Tracy from now on. You can be rest assured.," the bespectacled man replied in a creepy manner that made.

"Dumb Dick's too good and too by the book to listen to you. More importantly! You're dead!," the large chin man yelled man.

"Ice 'em.," the man with the large lips spoke calmly as the men pulled out their machine guns.

Doom smirked as his own men roared inhumanely as they pulled out machine guns, ones with deranged smiles and sinister eyes. In a millisecond, the opposing side was riddled with snickering bullets with wide grins and fell to the ground riddled with bullet holes. Dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Let's pay Detective Tracy and let him know of his predetermined ascent to the great beyond.," Doom said as he walked away with his new small army. The way he talked with them implied a familiarity that went back for several years.

"Oh clean that up.," he added to the Jukebox Jaw man as the latter played _Hush Hush Hush_ by Henry Hall in a slow and distorted manner. The corpses vibrated and exploded into blood stains that covered the alley in red. Roger Rabbit tried his hardest not to scream and be noticed.

* * *

 _Children have You ever met the Bogeyman before?_

 _No, of course You haven't for_

 _You're much too good, I'm sure;_

 _Don't You be afraid of him if he should visit You,_

 _He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do:_

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_

 _Don't let him come too close to You,_

 _he'll catch you if he can._

 _Just pretend that you're a crocodile_

 _And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile._

 _Say "Shoo shoo" and stick him with a pin_

 _Bogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin_

 _Say "buzz buzz" just like the wasps that sting_

 _Bogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings_

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman_

 _Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed_

 _For he will never guess that they are only made of lead_

 _Say "Hush hush", he'll think that you're asleep_

 _If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep_

 _Sing this tune you children one and all_

 _Bogeyman will run away, he'll think it's Henry Hall!_

 _When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky_

 _And your Mummy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby_

 _Tell her that the bogeyman no longer frightens you_

 _Uncle Henry's very kindly told you what to do_

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman_

 _Don't let him come too close to you, He'll catch you if he can._

 _Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog_

 _Then shout out, "Fetch him, Teddy!" and he'll hop off like a frog._

 _Say "Meeeeoow", pretend that you're a cat_

 _He'll think you may scratch him that make him fall down flat_

 _Just pretend he isn't really there_

 _You will find that Bogey man will vanish in thin air_

 _Here's one way to catch him without fail_

 _Just keep a little salt with you_

 _and put it on his tail_

* * *

Roger was silent with fear as he shivered in absolute quietness. After a few minutes, they were gone.

Roger Rabbit let out a sigh of relief for the moment.

 _Where'd Doom get the brute squad?! Oh jeepers! I sure got myself in a pickle this time around.,_ thought the rabbit as he soon regretted his decision.

* * *

 **Some Hours Later...**

After a while, he heard another pair of footsteps walking. The rabbit dreaded what would follow next.

"I got a wife who loves me. At least I had a good life-," he whimpered as a hand reached in the bag and grabbed his ears.

"Ouch! Watch the ears!," the rabbit complained until he saw a man who seemed to be a detective like Eddie, but more of the shining ideal of justice that was good at everything than the cynical one who used his smarts and tricks that the latter was.

"Jeepers Mister. Who are you?," Roger asked the man.

"Lips and the gang running the underbelly of this town, they were snuffed out just now. Must be a new gang that wants the turf - money and power most likely. And Lips reacted with violence to protect himself. Lips got shot and somehow have painted this alley red. Doesn't seem like the usual methods these crooks do each other in. Must be something that we've never seen before. Chief, I want sketches done on any crook that's come into this town recently. Anyone that looks like they don't belong in this city or the human race.," said the man in a direct and tough tone of voice to a communicator device on his wrist.

"You got it Tracy.," said the man's voice on the watch as the detective let down the rabbit.

"You know what they look like?," asked the man with a rough and sharp stare that made Roger seem small.

Roger looked up to see a tall man that hadn't been worn down from years of crime, or rather he had engaged in fighting crime, but it didn't break his spirit or composure due to being that much of an ideal of justice. He had slender physique, fair skin, blue eyes and short black hair. He wore a yellow trench coat and fedora hat with a black band that has a bow tie on it. He also wore a red necktie, black blazer, black vest, white dress shirt, and black pants and police shoes.

"I wonder. Are you Dick Tracy? Doom and those unsavory fellas were talking about you in a way that makes me turn chicken.," Roger said as he suddenly turned into a scared rooster for a moment.

"A rabbit that isn't proportioned like a normal rabbit. Anthropomorphic, sentient, sapient, capable of speech, independent thought and wearing clothes casually. You gotta be a Toon.," the man observed.

"That's a slur you know. It's true, but it doesn't matter. The King says we're just as real as the people with flesh or the people made on a computer who-dinky.," Roger corrected him with a pouting expression.

"Um...How do ya know I was one anyway?," Roger asked the man curiously.

"There's some of...your people down at the precinct. You might know them or get to know them. It seems there's an entire cosmos outside of this city and planet Earth.," the man said as he walked out of the alley, looking at Roger to follow him.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to meet 'em.," Roger Rabbit yelled out loud as he skipped with joy.

* * *

 **Police Precinct**

The man walked with Roger into a police office and Roger gasped as he saw familiar faces sitting on the benches.

"Bugs. Daffy. And the rest of the Looney gallery! What're you doing here?!," Roger asked.

"What's up Doc? How's Mickey doing?," the gray rabbit asked the white rabbit with blue eyes in a casual manner as he chewed on his carrot.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Roger and his new allies are in deep trouble with Judge Doom and his new allies. Will they be able to stop the evil man's ambitions in time?**


	19. Roger and the Looneys

**Author Notes: As for why Bugs is** **familiar with Mickey, sometimes the multiverses intertwine and characters from those systems' worlds can interact with those from other systems. Bugs and Mickey engaged in some adventures before the multiverses went out of alignment until the next time. Due to the Alliance of Darkness' actions, all the multiverses are currently converged into a single omniverse multiverse.**

 **As for why the identical Daffy Duck wife is described as one character- they're essentially the same person except** **wardrobe changes**

 **The villains are Lawyer Goodwill from the Case of the Stuttering Pig, Bluebeard from Bye-Bye Bluebeard, Von Vultur and** **Schultz from Daffy Duck-Commando. They're the only villains in the Looney Tunes roster that I could** **definitely call irredeemably evil.**

 **I have a feeling that Pistol Packin' Possum and Judge Doom have a common connection.**

 **This is more of a setup chapter for what comes next.**

 **Chapter 19: Roger and the Looneys**

* * *

 **Crime City Police Office Waiting Room**

The man named Tracy nodded his head as he said,

"I gotta make a report. I'll let you catch up on nostalgia. And maybe keeping these loons under control."

With that he walked ahead into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Bugs Bunny. Love your work. What're you doing here? Who're your friends. I know some of them.," Roger Rabbit inquired the gray rabbit.

Roger looked at the gallery of characters that weren't associated with Mickey's Alliance. Some of their members had been involved with Mickey and his Alliance of Light, but others were new to the concept.

"I'd say check around to see anybody you know. Better give ya a role call.," said Bugs the anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit with a small pink nose, opera gloves and prominent incisors.

Bugs would announce a name like a wrestling ring announcer and the person would speak

" **Tweety Bird**."

"I taw I taw a Roger Rabbit. I did.," said a small canary with an orange beak and big eyes with blue irises and long eyelashes. The bird had large orange feet The bird's voice was high-pitched and feminine.

" **Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr**."

"Sufferin' Succotash.," said a tuxedo cat with a big red nose with black fur with a white muzzle, paws and underbelly.

" **Porky Pig.** **Petunia Pig**.,"

"We seem to be trapped in an alter-alter-alter-alter- a parallel multiverse other than our own.," said a stuttering pig who wore an open blue shirt with a red tie. He was accompanied by another pig, a girl with a yellow shirt with a red skirt and braided black hair done in a pigtail style.

" **Granny Emma Webster**."

"Dear Roger. How is your wife doing?," asked an elderly spinster who wore spectacles, gray hair bundled up, a late 19th-century-like schoolmarm dress with a white blouse with a blue skirt, a pendant and black shoes.

"Swell, Granny. Things are swell.," Roger Rabbit replied.

"May you have eternal happiness.," Bugs said sarcastically.

" **Yoyo Dodo**."

"Gosh golly. What a weird scenario. Hee-yuck.," laughed a Dodo- a flightless bird with a purple collar, red shoes, a thin black neck with a light green collar, a wooly mane of feathers that covered his body, an avian head with a beaklike mouth instead of a beak, oval shaped completely black eyes and a red umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. However, it did not resemble an actual Dodo bird.

" **Sniffles**."

"Golly-what-a-strange-city-of-crooks-this-is!," said a small brown mouse with an infantile head, almost as large as his body, with with light markings on his face. He had large, baby-like eyes, a small bewhiskered nose, and a perpetual smile. His ears grew from the sides of his head, like a human infant. He wore a blue sailor cap, a red shirt, blue pants, a yellow scarf, and tan shoes.

" **Cecil..Turtle**."

"I'm betting Bugs' responsible.," said a sleepy eyed turtle with a drowsy drawl. He was green with a brick red shell with orange spots and a whitish tan colored underbelly. He had three hairs on the back of his head. He seemed slow and dopey, but had a gleam in his eye that seemed more intelligent than he let on. Noticeably, Bugs sounded very hostile towards the shelled reptile. Roger knew of their animosity that had been very well known, even by the King.

" **Foghorn Leghorn**. **Henery Hawk**. **Ms. Prissy**. **Egghead Jr.** "

"I do say I do say...Stop that Henry...We are in an unusual predicament. We are indeed.,Ms Prissy...thank you kindly for aiding me..." said a tall, overweight rooster with a Southern accent. He had a brown feathered head, a set of long reddish tail feathers, a big yellow beak, large taloned feet and a white feathered body. He was stopping a small, brown chickenhawk with a forelock of feathers from carrying him away. A white hen spinster wearing a blue bonnet and wire-rimmed glasses, tried to pull the hawk away. A yellow chick wearing a black/red ringed hat, large glasses that show his tiny beady eyes and a red shirt looked on.

" **George P. Dog- The Barnyard Dawg**."

"Ah, shut up.," said a semi-anthropomorphic basket hound with a brown head and a white muzzle, along with a completely white furred body aside from a brown back-stripe that ended at the bottom of the brown tail.

" **Beaky Buzzard**."

"Gosh...a Rabbit...I wanna catch it.," said a young turkey vulture with a long, thin featherless neck, bending 90 degrees at an enormous Adam's apple; his head was bald and his yellow beak had a large upper beak and a much smaller lower beak. He also had yellow, large talon feet. He seemed simpleminded with his dictation being drawled, having a perpetual silly grin, and partially-closed eyes.

" **Gossamer**."

"Grr.," roared an uncombed, hairy, orange monster wearing two giant tennis shoes, having a heart-shaped face, composed of only two oval eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty, clawed fingers.

" **Michigan J. Frog**."

"Hello my baby. Hello my honey.," sang a green skinned with a yellow underbelly frog with a top hat and a cane. He did it while everyone was not paying attention to him and would act like a dull, regular frog when he did.

" **Marc Anthony**. **Pussyfoot**."

A big, burly, brown bulldog with small hind-legs comforted a little tuxedo kitten with large eyes with blue irises and its body being all black with a white face and belly and a white tip on its fluffy tail.

" **Witch Hazel**."

"Eheeheeheeeheee!," laughed a witch with a rotund, green-skinned body, wearing a plain, blue dress with short, twig-like legs. She had wild black hair and wore a crumpled black hat. She had a bulbous nose and chin and her mouth had a single tooth.

" **Sam the Wolf**. **Ralph the Sheepdog**."

"Ralph...I think I have an existential crisis.," said a large, burly Berger de Brie with white fur and a mop of red hair that covered his eyes.

"I do as well...Sam, am I an adopted coyote?.," answered the red nosed wolf as he looked at a similar looking Coyote. They were virtually identical except for the Wolf having a red nose, fangs peering out of his upper mouth and white sclera.

"Nah, blame God for doing it. You're a wolf alright.," the sheepdog reeled.

"I don't think it's morning here ever...Ralph...Do Fred and George have the next shift?," asked the wolf.

"I think they're dead, Sam.," the dog replied, which made the wolf downtrodden from the news.

" **Wille E. Coyote**."

"This changes nothing. I will catch that roadrunner.," said a brown coyote with a long, slim, pitifully thin skeleton, long ears, completely yellow eyes with black pupils, light brown eyebrows, a long nose ending in an oval, black nose a busy tail, a light brown muzzle and a similarly colored underbelly. He looked hungrily at the roadrunner.

" **Beep-Beep**."

"Meep-Meep.," said the ostrich like roadrunner with an indigo colored head with a large plumage, a small yellow beak, a light blue body with dark blue wing feathers, brown feet and long, bushy tail feathers.

" **Pepé Le Pew**. **Penelope Pussycat**."

"My lovely, even in another parallel dimension. Our love will not be ceased by these distraction.," said a French striped skunk confidently as he held a monochrome cat that had a white stripe on her back.

" **The Goofy Gophers- Mac & Tosh**."

"This is unusual, Mac. We're in a city that's very serious and filled with unsavory folk," said one gopher with two prominent incisors.

"Indeed, Toc. We should be careful," replied another gopher that was identical to the first.

" **Yosemite Sam**."

"What in tarnation?!," asked a short man with thick red eyebrows that turned upwards, a thick, bushy red mustache, and a big, round nose. He wore a large gallon hat, a black domino mask, and a cowboy outfit.

" **Bosko...**?"

"Don't ya know about anything? Right **Buddy**? **Oliver**? **Gabby**? **Honey**? 'Bout what's happening?," said an African American boy with a large straw cowboy hat, a white shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

He turned to his buddies, who were as follows-

A little monochrome boy with a large head, combed black hair, a white shirt with a black bowtie, a black jacket, white pants and black shoes. He had large eyes with pie cut shaped pupils, a small nose and a wide mouth.

An anthropomorphic, bespectacled owl wearing a red bowtie, an open black jacket with a white collar, green pants with white buttons, black shoes with white buckles, and a white hat with a hassle.

An anthropomorphic goat in a green sweater. He seemed loud and sarcastic.

An African American girl in a pink dress with a pink bonnet who seemed sweet with a slight temper.

"Oh right. They were was conscious of their looks. Those two lovebirds got wished into being real kiddies when they jumped ship to another multiverse with where a lion roars before every production they do. We had another wish to tone down the...unfortunate implications of their looks.," Bugs explained the sudden change of appearance for Bosko and Honey, who used to be more traditionally cartoonish and more like earless dogs.

" **Taz**."

The Tasmanian Devil, a brown furred creature with a gray muzzle and underbelly, short ears, two tuffs of hair shaped like horns, a bushy tail and a large head that compromised the entire body with the arms and legs attaching to the sides. He attempted to spin, but the officers in the officer turned on radio music to calm the beast down.

" **Speedy Gonzales**."

"Aye Carumba!," a brown mouse wearing a yellow sombrero, white shirt and trousers, and a red kerchief.

" **Marvin the Martin**."

"Oh my...We've melded with the multiverse Dïs-nëy. I don't know if our dimension sub-atoms will interact with this dimension'," said a Martian wearing basketball sneakers. His head was a black sphere with only eyes for features. The curved crest of his helmet appeared, with the push-broom-like upper section, to comically resembling an ancient Greek hoplite's or a Roman centurion's helmet. He spoke with a soft, nasally voice that engaged in technobabble. The helmet and skirt that he wears were green and his suit was red.

" **Elmer Fudd**."

"Weally stwange things awe happening today.." said a bald man with a large brown hunter's hat with red lines on the side, a brown hunting shirt with a red interior, dark brown pants, green shoes and a green belt. He pronounced his "R"s with "W"s instead in a raspy, somewhat dopey voice.

" **Lola Bunny...Ugh**."

"Wanna go on a romantic date Bugsy?," asked a tan and golden brown furred bunny with a tuff of blond hair, blue eyes, a green hairband to tie her long ears like hair, and a green sleeveless dress; she held Bugs tightly. She seemed bubbly and energetic.

"I always dreaded this...commitment.," Bugs said with fear with wide eyes.

" **Daffy Duck...Melissa Duck...Tina Russo...Mrs Daffy Duck..Ditzy Duck...The Body...and Queen** **Tyr'ahnee** **..**."

"Oh it's you.," said a black feathered duck with an orange beak, orange feet and a white collar.

He was being surrounded by several women, feeling very comfortable. A blonde yellow anthropomorphic duck wearing a white dress; a dull yellow duck with brown Rachel style hair wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue skirt; a tall gray duck with a large upper torso wearing a small red hat with a yellow flower sticking out, a duck identical to himself except wearing a pink bonnet and skirt; a red haired duck in a red dress; A black skinned alien beauty wearing ancient Egyptian-like royal garbs of a gold/purple, green-jeweled headband accompanied by a golden bikini top, gold brace, gold necklace, purple shoe, purple skirt with thigh slits on both sides with a golden belt with a green jew in the center, white hair that reaches the middle of her back, purple eyes and, a magenta color stripe that runs across the middle of her seemingly mouthless face.

"You're probably wondering about this...," the duck answered as if he realized that Roger was dropping his jaw from shock.

"Yes, she does look like me and we're not related at all.," he said as Roger face-faulted in shock.

"Well, you're content...," Bugs remarked.

"Oh ha ha. Turns out that hooking up with gals in your life and skipping on them means they all catch up with you eventually. I'm being punished in spite of what you might think.," Daffy replied.

"Yeah, any other man would say that's a load of croak.," Bugs snarked.

" **Playboy Penguin.** "

A mute skating baby penguin with a blue top hat and a black bowtie who looked meek and shy.

" **Cool Cat**."

A hip Bengal tiger who wore a stylish green beret and scarf and seemed like a cool headed fellow.

Bugs concluded the announcement more apathetically

"And lastly, **Bobo**... **Gremlin**... **and the rest of the Second String Cast**..."

The others included a brown dog with dark brown ears; a hound dog with brown fur and gray muzzle/underbelly; a large abominable snow man with a mop of hair covering his eyes and blue nose; a pair of semi-anthropomorphic mice with gray/brown fur respectively with one having a larger incisor than the other- the other being of sharper wit; a trio of three bears- one, a a loud-mouthed, short-tempered, nervous and often abusive little dwarf bear wearing a light green shirt, a mother bear wearing a blue nightgown and a pink nightcap and the brown furred large oaf of a son; a bespectacled brown cat in a green shirt with brown pants accompanied by a red beret wearing black cat in a yellow shirt with a red shirt; a female giraffe with a lovely singing voice; a field mouse with huge ears; a blue eyed elephant wearing a red/white cap named Bobo; an anthropomorphic bug with a black body with a white face with a big dark red nose, wearing a green bow tie, a red jacket, a brown hat, and a white tuxedo; a fox with green eyes; a baby kangaroo with red boxing gloves; a yellow gremlin with a red nose, a propeller like tail, red gloves and a blue helmet with yellow wing extensions along with blue vision goggles; a small yellow terrier with black spots accompanied by a gray bulldog in a red sweater and brown hat; a camel and a gorilla.

"Sounds like you got everyone.," Roger Rabbit said with glee.

"We got a sketch. There's a pumpkin head, a wolf, a man with a jukebox for a head...," said one of the men behind the office.

"Must mean Halloween's come early this year.," Detective Tracy replied.

"Those ain't costumes. Them's what they really look like.," Bugs remarked as he observed the silhouettes behind the door.

"Twacy. How I love that man.," he added lyrically in earshot of Daffy.

"Oh you would say that to me.," Daffy sneered.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open as a bunch of sinister ne'er do wells arrived in the entry way.

"Oh no. They must've spotted me and now Tracy's gonna get...86-ed 'cause of me...," Roger whimpered.

The infiltrators were as follows-

A brown furred wolf with a tan mouth, a blue furred head, a long bluebeard; he wore a black nose a black witch hat, and black robe,.

A brown vulture with an orange beak wearing a a large monocle, dressed in Nazi military commander clothing accompanied by a short, brown feathered green-beaked parrot in Nazi military officer clothing wearing thick goggles that showed his tiny pupil pupils. They both wore black talon shaped boots.

And lastly, a green skinned, long oval nosed, yellow eyed, pointy eared, purple eye-shadowed man dressed like witch, but with pants and shoes- having a witch hat, and shirt with long, billowing sleeves. He had a large upper torso with a slight hunch and short, wild black hair. He wore black shoes with three clawed toes. He smiled with a wide grin of flat molar teeth.

"Wahaha. What do we have here? Porky...," said the man in the black clothes with the green skin. The atmosphere turned tense from Roger's perspective as well as Porky and Petunia who knew this man well from an earlier incident that was traumatic and life-threatening.

"It's that scar-scar-scar-that frightening fella.," Porky stammered.

"That's right and nobody's gonna stop me from getting you. Not even that guys reading this now. Wahaha.," gloated the man as he neared them.

"But, first, I must deal with Tracy...I'll start with the rabbit.," the man added as he turned towards the door.

"What's up doc?," Bugs said unconcerned and calm.

"You're merely a trickster. No threat to me. Not like that guy reading this n-," the man said before he was stunned by something.

"Now I'm going to pull a magic trick. Watch closely...If hats pull out rabbits...then..," Bugs interrupted as he pulled something out of thin air. Something that he wasn't expected to have.

The man had milliseconds to block the sudden thrust to his abdomen with his large hands.

"You're what Doom warned us about the King being able to use! How are you able to use it?!," the man asked furiously.

Roger looked on as he saw Bugs holding an odd key. Its teeth were three golden carrots, a steel blade shaped like gun muzzle, a handle that looked like a rabbit head with the ears bent inwards as its guard and a keychain ending in a lucky rabbit's foot. A Keyblade.

"Ain't I a stinker?," Bugs remarked with a coy grin as he stared directly at an unknown audience.

Suddenly, the doors opened as Tracy barged outside to see what was going on.

"Suddenly, a pale, almost white, hairless, black nosed possum crawled in the room, he wore a silver fedora, a white bowtie, a dark gray buttoned down shirt with white buttons with rolled up sleeves, dark blue pants with brown suspenders, white open toed socks and white opera gloves. The pants had an opening for the tail to come out. The feature that did stick out was his blood red iris, glowing white eyes and his voice that sounded like a hellish siren. Eyes like a demon out of hell and voice from the bottomless pit.

" **Time to meet the fishes...DIIICCCKYYY**!," he said in a distortedly high pitch wail as he fired from his long pistol, a laughing skull faced bullet that emitted green emission of a familiar substance. His pupils shrank until they were pinpoint dots as red veins began to burst out like plant roots.

"Oh my god! It's DIPPP!," Roger shouted in shock.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The battle for the city** **intensifies as Roger gets more engaged in the crime drama.**


	20. Grim Noir

**Author Notes: The chimp doctor is** **Doctor Frankenollie from the Runaway Brain short and the bald Doctor is Dr. XXX from the Mad Doctor classic cartoon from the 30s.**

 **I have a theory that Baron Von Rotten and Packin' Possum are Doom, but at the same time not. They're both accomplices of a third man that created them/work under that they base their appearance on so nobody can suspect them.**

 **Benny the Cab, Baby Herman and Bongo were characters that I enjoyed from the movie so I included them. Also Droopy for his unique sense of humor. The reason they survived will be explained eventually.**

 **The ending, nightmarish as it is is based on the scary short story- I Have no Mouth and I Must Scream.**

 **I also base the last part on the initial plans for the Heartless to have been born from Chernabog before they changed it to Xehanort or Ansem as he was known at the time.**

 **Chapter 20: Grim Noir**

* * *

Bugs blitzed in just in time to divert the bullet enough so it wouldn't be fatal to Dick, which grazed the detective's arm.

The possum snarled as his pupils turned into red swirls in his white eyes. He leapt onto the vulture and tugged on his shoulder.

"Yes Mein Gott.," said the vulture as he whistled for the others to retreat before the violence could get worse between them and the Looney Toons.

" **You'll never stop me. You're going to be dead as a doornail soon. You're all dead**!," he gloated as his pupils enlarged until one started to bulge outwards in an oval shape much to the vulture's horror.

With that they retreated out of the station.

"Shooting an officer in his own prescient office. These criminals have even less class than Lips and the scum of this city ever did.," Dick complained as he groaned.

"That was Dip. Not normal Dip, evil Darkness powered Dip. You're a-," Roger explained before he started to wail.

"Whatcha need Doc?," asked Bugs as he comforted the man as he began to fade away.

"Jesus...least I didn't die while living a life behind a desk...getting too old to take care of myself...go into a retirement home...Watch Tress and I have kids of our own...settle down...see Jr take up my mantle...god it hurts...," complained Dick Tracy.

"We'll get 'em. Count on it.," Roger cried as he wailed softly.

"I'm off duty...," the man concluded as he faded away, leaving only his hat, trench-coat and tie behind as he dissolved into nothing.

A small boy with short red hair, a large red cap, a red jacket, a yellow tie with blue polka dots, a white buttoned down shirt and red pants with black shoes arrived just as the Detective vanished.

"I can't explain what's going on, but we're in a war for the soul of the city. Get ready boys. You rabbit and your Toon buddies take the kid home.," said the portly officer with an Irish accent.

"Now come on! I say come on!," Foghorn said as he pulled the boy away, who was slowly getting out of his feeling of shock to realize his father figure was gone.

Bugs took the empty clothes and gave it to the boy as he said-

"What did you expect in a noir? A happy ending? Keep being tough kid. Don't take life too seriously. You'll never get out alive if you always be serious about everything. Have a little laugh to ease the pain."

The boy reluctantly nodded.

"You gotta get em back for what they did.," said the boy to the bunny, who nodded in return.

"What's your name kid?," Bugs asked.

"Jr.," the kid replied in turn.

* * *

 **A short while later...**

 **Tress' Apartment Room**

A slender woman with medium length red hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a long sleeved red coat and a black hat sat down in a small apartment room with a sofa, cabinet, overhead light and a mirror. She wept silently as she heard the news from Roger. She was Tess- Dick Tracy's lover.

"Tracy was always putting himself in the job. He did what he loved, but he shoulda been behind the desk.," she said emotionlessly

"Oh brother, he woulda been shot anyway. I bet even easier as a desk jock-," Donald said sarcastically before Bugs clamped his beak.

"We'll get them back for what they did. Don't ya worry toots.," Bugs assured the woman as he rubbed the kid's head.

Roger hanged the man's clothing in the closet as he saw the Toons getting their guns and various weapons ready.

"Sounds like a fight's gonna happen? Maybe we can talk it out...and get them to give up Doom...," Roger pleaded to Bugs

"We was involved in the last Keyblade War. Enemies didn't really listen to reason. They answered to force.," Bugs said rationally and pragmatically.

"Gulp...then we gotta do what we gotta do.," Roger said as he pulled out a golden gun from his pocket.

"You're packin' heat eh?," Bugs asked Roger with a raised eyebrow.

"Eddie was brought back from retirement to be a detective. I have to admit, I don't wanna have it end like Tracy did. Going into the job with nothing to lose.," Roger replied in a rare introspective tone of voice.

"Yeah, they got something special to fight for.," Bugs replied as he summoned his Keyblade.

Roger smiled goofily as Bugs smiled confidently.

Roger, Bugs and the other Looney Tunes then proceeded out of the door.

Tess and the kid looked on as the door closed.

However, their hope turned to dread as they suddenly saw something that wasn't there before. Five somethings.

Five weaselly somethings.

The boy rushed to protect his mother figure looking determined in spite of his fear.

The head weasel pulled out a shotgun as he prepared to shoot.

"Tracy's all alone like. Why don't ya join him?," he asked mockingly.

"I'll call the police.," Tess said.

"La policía? No esta pasando Señora.," replied the green suit wearing weasel while licking his lips.

"Who are you guys?," the boy asked as he inched towards the cabinet.

"Smarty for PC purposes, really Smartass. Green's Greasy. Smoker's Wheezy. Dumbass' stupid...and Crazy's Psycho.," he introduced himself and his crew as he paused before the boy realized that the weasel in the straight-jacket had intercepted his way to the cabinet.

The weasel giggled as he pulled out the gun and emptied the bullets.

"All outta options. Hee Hee.," the weasel said childishly as he pulled out his razor.

"The Judge had this planned from the start. Divide and Conquer. He gets the extra help to focus in on the coppers and we gets the keyhole and world core situation taken care of.," Smarty said as he pointed the gun at the woman and the boy.

"What're you talking about?," Jr asked bluntly.

"You's the physical anthropologic embodiment of the Keyhole and the Core that could regenerate this world if it ever went down the crapper. So you're gonna get 86-ed.," the pink suit wearing weasel answered as he then proceeded to fire the bullets immediately as he finished.

Instead of a valiant dodge or escape, the two died immediately. The woman's chest began to glow with a keyhole shaped mark before it quickly faded away.

"Come on boys. Gotta split before this world gets voided out.," Smarty said as he and the weasels left into the materialized portal that had just appeared as they had completed their task.

Psycho giggled as he went into the portal last, his blue eyes with yellow swirls giggled in the darkness.

The room gradually became nothing, but a dark abyss and it slowly began to seep outside.

* * *

 **A Short While Later...**

 **Crime City Streets**

The streets were empty, eerily empty for Roger's taste.

"Gosh, wonder where are the folks went? Having a party without us?," the white rabbit said hopefully.

"Skipped town is more like it. Or...," Bugs said as suddenly he saw Doom appeared from the darkness along with his new associates, the green skinned man and the man with dice for eyes. They dropped the bloodied bodies of the police officers at their feet. Porky fainted from the sight saying as a non-sequitr-

"The-The-The-The-That's all folk."

Bugs readied his Keyblade before he read the situation. Doom showing up with just two men, the dead bodies, the sidewalk devoid of people, the feeling that the two people they left behind were goners because they were actually more vital to this world than they thought and the environment slowly ebbing into blackness.

"You got us had didn't ya? From the start. Oh great, all that set up for nothin'.," he said in disappointment and a low-key snarl.

"Mr. Happy Hare. This wasn't a fight. It was a building a tomb for you to be buried in. I've heard of the inter-multiversal aids that helped the King during the Last Keyblade war. So why wouldn't it be better if I took down a Fallen World and my enemies in one swell swoop. Two birds with one stone. I can tell the vermin that you died screaming and begging for your lives as you attempted to sell out your comrades.," he said as he moved in an unnatural wanner without raising his legs- moving like a moving walkway. He also spoke while making very exaggerated mouth movements and body motions like he wasn't used to his own body. He was also more openly sadistically insane in his tone compared to the dramatic yet emote-less persona he had in Wonderland.

"That's a terrible joke if I ever heard knows details of that unless they's was part of the conflict too. And nobody calls me that no more. In fact, only people from the olden days even knows about...who are ya?," Bugs asked the pale skinned man.

The man smiled with a mouth of shining white teeth that lacked incisors or canines. Just plain flat sets of molars on both ends and his dead looking black iris eyes peering from the dark coated glasses.

"Ya the possum. I get a red squint in those black pupils of yers. Those fake peepers.," Bugs added, which made Doom stop smiling.

"The rabbit's just signed his death warrant. Kill him.," said the man to the green skinned man as the latter lunged at the rabbit.

"Hahaha! No help at all! Not even from the readers looking at this!," he gloated.

"No breaking the fourth wall for yas. In fact, we're heading out.," Bugs said as he summoned a title card with a hole outta nowhere. The Looney Tunes followed, sheathing their weapons and retreating away. Bugs and Roger were about to be the last to leave when the man with dice eyes fired at the title card, destroying it instantly.

"Live to fight another day. At the very least, they can be leaderless.," Doom said as he pulled out a long gun similar to the possum and prepared to fire at the gray bunny.

Roger got in the way in time, with a panicked, but determined expression as he pushed Bugs outta of the way as he fired at the surprised Judge.

The bullet fired from the golden gun, a smiling, dopey fellow with a slow laugh hit Doom start in the right eye, causing an odd sound of glass breaking as a cracked sphere fell from Doom's glasses.

A white glass ball with a shattered black dot. A glass eyeball.

In that brief moment, Roger saw a very white eye with a maddening red iris changing from a pie cut shape to a pinpoint to a series of red circles in a manner of seconds as the Judge covered it up.

Bugs gasped, but not from the deranged sight, but something surreally unnatural.

"I got ya exposed Doom.," Roger cheered before he was stabbed in the back by a Dip ladened blade coming from a skull handle tipped cane. Held by...someone who shouldn't even exist.

Roger slowly turned around to see a very familiar face.

Two identical faces to the man who was just shot.

"Packer. You were being unnecessarily cruel. Playing with the accused like a child with ants. At least shoot them then gloat about it- not before.," said a raspy deep voice from a bang grabbing Bugs by the ears.

"Or rather, not at all and be done with it.," said the same voice, except coming from the other man, the one that had stabbed Roger in the back.

"Two Dooms...Three Dooms?! What's going on?!," Roger yelled as he was forcibly removed from the blade.

"They're not Doom...as I am not technically. Judge Doom is just an alias. I am Daniel Bane. That one holding your friend from the Merrie Melodies is Baron Von Rotten and that another one you just shot is Packer Possum or more infamously, Packin' Pistol Possum.," the man holding the blade explained as he sheathed his sword in a cane.

"The Toon of a Thousand Villainous Faces?! I thought he went outta business once he got crazy from that head injury.," Roger shouted as he bled out black ink.

"That is true. In his madness, he came to believe he actually was a villain and began his plot to get Toon Town made into a freeway to get rich and establish a monetary empire to rule with an iron fist. I didn't know how my creation would come up with such a plan. Naively simple-minded. Then again, the beginning of the Toon era was spawned by simple ideas drawn by simple people like myself, Acme, Maroon, etc. I was always small time due to my projects being too violent for a wide-screen audience unlike my more peaceful competition. So I decided that I would get rid of the inhabitants of Toon Town to rid myself of the other creators and be the only one that's marketable. Pistol Packin' Possum, one of my more popular creations, is merely made at you for stealing his spotlight at Maroon and Acme...and because he's inherently psychotic.," the man explained with a hint of reluctant, but also an apathetic tone of voice as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment in a natural human manner. Something that demonstrated that he was actually a human being unlike his colleagues who moved in stilted in the case of "Baron" or uncannily exaggerated in "Possum"'s case.

Suddenly, a dark portal and a bald doctor with bulging eyes with pie-cut pupils, furry eyebrows, a twisted beard and thick mustache came out. He wore a mad scientist attire- a long white lab coat with rolled up sleeves, black gloves and black boots. He was accompanied by a black furred, yellow-eyed, gray skinned chimpanzee with a light bulb on his head wearing a lab coat with long black gloves.

"Come on. This world is done for. Leave them. They're as good as huh?," the bald doctor said in a deep, bellowing voice.

Bugs walked to Roger and pulled him up. However, the Rabbit pushed him aside.

"There's three of them. Three Dooms. You gotta tell 'em. I'm a goner...Tell Jessica I love her. Tell my Love Cup she doesn't have to be alone for her Honey Bunny to be her pillar of strength and find somebody who cares for her. P-p-lease.," Roger said in a gradually softening voice as his vision blurred and he lost color.

The chimpanzee throw a wrench to impale the rabbit in the chest, who screamed as a result from the pain.

"It's not fun for them to die without hearing them squeal.," gloated the chimp as he and the others slowly went into the portal snickering. The Doom that was covering his eye, being the exception due to his angered slight at his humiliation by Roger.

Bugs looked furiously at the murderer with his gray irises being more prominent than usual as he used his Keyblade to summon in a puff of smoke, a black bull with long horns and bloodshot pink eyes.

"Taking us with ya eh? Don't bother! Who's gonna save ya now?! Shirley Temple?!," gloated the green skinned man before he was suddenly knocked to the right by a semi-anthropomorphic taxi cab driven by a blue eyed baby with a tuff of blond hair tied with a pink bow. On the passenger's seat was a white basket hound with a mop of orange hair on his head, droopy eyes with purple eyelids and a lethargic expression.

"How about a Deus Ex Machina?! Ya bums!," yelled the baby in a surprisingly deep and raspy voice as he smoked a cigar.

"Hello Joes...You know what...what you did makes me mad," he said with a jowly monotone voice as he dropped kicked Possum so hard that his other glass eye popped out and he had a wide-eyed, pained expression with an open mouth vomiting out black ink.

Daniel pulled Possum into the portal as the other quickly retreated as the portal closed behind them.

"Benny. Baby Herman...You...," Roger said

"Droopy...never mind.," said the basket hound as he tossed Bugs in the cab. The bull walked on two hind-legs and let itself in the backseat, smooshing the rabbit under his weight.

"Roger..sorry for not coming..I was rescued by another relation of Micks..had to help raise an army...sorry for making ya think I was a goner...Baby too...Bongo's around too..," Benny said with guilt trying to make a laugh out of the situation.

"This ain't a time for me for a sense of humor...and if you can't have a sense of humor. You're better off dead...Bugs' able to do what I ain't capable of doing go...I'm a goner...Go!," Roger demanded the cab. He had a determined look on his face.

The cab sadly drove into the distance as Roger stopped being tough and cried.

"I don't wanna die alone...I wanted to have Jessica at my side...little grand-Rabbits running in our home. Our Rabbit-kids makin' it big...She's gonna be alright...I'm at least dying with dignity.," the rabbit said quietly as everything faded to black.

* * *

 **The Abyss of Darkness**

Roger laid on the featureless ground alone in the dark, awaiting death to come for him. He saw a bluish glowing stone with a keyhole shatter into pieces.

"That's weird...," Roger noted as he slowly closed his eyes.

However, an eerie tune of _Night on Bald Mountain_ began to play in the abyss. It awakened his senses.

"What's with the Moussorgski...nah, this sounds like Stokowski's reedition...wonder why?," Roger asked as he heard footsteps heading towards him.

He saw in the distance, a silhouette of a massive, muscular black skinned demon with horns, bovine ears, yellow glowing eyes, and giant black wings with purple undersides.

It was calling forth ethereal cloaked specters with bright glowing, spherical eyes, semi-human witches flying on broomsticks, skeletal horsemen on skeletal seeds, a varieties of disfigured criminals, fallen warriors, fiery satyrs, harpies, small imps, draconic demons, goats, boars, a cow, skeletal dogs, wolves, black cats, swarms of bats, floating blue flames with eerie light green human faces with black sclera with yellow iris yellows/red flames with white faces with purple sclera eyes, giant skulls with thin strands of purple/blond hair, semi-human-anthropomorphic demons made of humans and various combinations of beasts that moved in a clumsy, unnatural way and a trio of a blue wolf, a green obese pig, and a red goat. The elites of these group seemed to be a group of light blue devils with blue beaked mouths, horns, goat hooves and, blue tails.

From the towering demon's skin, a hoard of abominations broke off. They were massive, muscular, humanoids with black skin, short legs with thin feet that curled upwards, long arms arms with large hands, and two relatively small, twisted wings on their were large, heart-shaped holes in their abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. Their head were covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only their small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. While towering from a human's perspective, they were mere vermin compared to the colossal titan of darkness. They were the Darksides, the tall behemoths of the Heartless horde- which originate from this demon apparently.

 _Heartless.,_ thought Roger as suddenly the massive devil noticed Roger and casually waved to the as if to dispose a dying bug that was ruining the otherwise perfect environment.

It then seemed to rescind that order as it gave a smile as light illuminated its hideous face of fangs that was devilish and vile.

It seemed to say in a deep, demonic voice-

 _Some eons of years may hath passed. Thou wilt not know. I wilt be hath fun with thee for some time, accelerating and retarding thine time senses. Thou wilt be made certain thou wilt suffer eternally and could not do thine-self in. Thou shalt be left with what little mind that you stilt hath intact as thou commits atrocities in mine titles. Thou can dream about nightmare, Thou can wonder about the worst possibilities ever convinced/wilt ever be convinced, Thou can lament about your fact. Outwardly: dumbly like a mindless beast, Thou shalt shamble about, a thing that could never have been known as alive, a thing whose shape is so alien a travesty that life becomes more obscene for the vague resemblance. Inwardly: alone- a pitiful shell of thine former self. Thou hath no mouth. And Thou must scream in despair. But I shalt not let thee._

Roger gradually lost all dignity as he slipped into insanity as the Darksides and demons raced towards the dying rabbit. To give him a horrific fate. Blue eyes closed for a few moments as yellow, mindless eyes opened in their place. Behind the yellow was wail of agonizing pain begging to die.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Some of the Heroines of Heart get intimate with each other.**


	21. Heroines of the Heart- Megara Snow White

**Author Notes: Warning Lemon Material ahead.**

 **With some of the more bland and generic male love interests that the princesses have or the fact that they're attractive enough that they draw in a female fanbase. So naturally, ships of these heroines pop up in the community, especially girl on girl. This is my take on it based on contrasting personalities.**

 **This is going to be a multiple parter in which the Heroines of the Heart are each fleshed out since they've been in the background for most of the story thus far with few exceptions.**

 **Chapter 21: Heroines of the Heart 3- Megara x Snow White**

* * *

 **Hidden Base- Training Ground- Three Weeks after the Roger Rabbit Incident**

 _Three Weeks had passed since Roger Rabbit went into Crime City and vanished without a trace. Three long weeks for the Heroine who loved him and for the other Heroines to train without any notable progress. At the very least, not the ones who didn't have combat or basic Keyblade training._

Queen Minnie summoned pillars of light that struck the Heroines that weren't as combat ready as their super-powered or Keyblade wielding allies. They collapsed within seconds.

"Told you I had weak ankles.," Megara remarked as she breathed heavily.

"Oh my, where did you get that light show from?," asked the dark skinned woman.

"From the Heart and using it to manipulate light particles. Eventually all Keyblade wielders of Light can do this. It will take some time.," explained the Queen.

"That's still cheating and breaking the rules of engagement.," she added to one of the Heroines floating in the sky.

"They were never established.," the blonde in the red/gold/blue suit said to the mouse.

The littler kids had a harder time getting up.

Suddenly, a cab burst in by tearing through the dimensional fabric and a title card manifested as several looney characters rushed out near the training grounds.

"Yeesh, kinda drawl decor here. No offense.," said the talking cab.

"What're you doing Jessie?," asked the baby.

"Baby Herman. Ben...you...and Bugs and his ensemble of loons. What're you doing here?!," Jessica asked in shock.

"Ha...I find that humorous. I'll go find some company amongst dogs...they're my friends.," Droopy said with a dull tone of voice.

"Oh my goodness.," Minnie said in shock as she saw Bugs in the back seat slowly inching out from the behind of the bull, who blushed in embarassment from sitting on him for soon long. Bugs stuck his right thumb in his mouth and began to blow on it until he inflated to his usual figure.

The bull skipped away while looking both side to side and running away before anyone call him out for sitting on Bugs.

"Typical Wärner Brös humor. Can't make a dignified entrance without some sort of joke on yourself.," Minnie remarked with an aside glance.

"And you always hold yourselves so proper...Where's the Mouse? We need a bit of a discussion about this. A lot of craziness is happening lately with us and I think his running of things led to this. First we wake up in a city of Reals. Then people from our Realm team up with folks of your Realm. Then Roger shows up. Then there's a mass homicide and everything ends in an ink-blot. Armageddon as we drive off in order to avoid being hunted down by whatever shows up in the End of Days. Not a good day, no.," Bugs said as he walked away, ignoring his earlier condition like it was a casual occurrence.

"You saw Roger?! What happened to my honey bun?!," asked the uncharacteristically startled lounge singer.

"We lost Twacy's world...and Roger didn't make it...," he aded to a now devastated Jessica who stared blankly and wide eyed. Daffy said "Hey" in the background in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry...and Mickey's not going to like this...we lost another friend...," Minnie said with a teary-eyed look while comforting the now widowed redhead.

"Hey, I think the rabbit's not the issue. He was a flop anyway compared to Bugs and the Mouse. Was it your idea to send the goof or was it some nerve that made him road k-.," Daffy said in annoyance before he was made quiet by Porky kicking him in the knee.

"Read the Pac-Pac-Pac-read the elephants in the room.," the pig whispered as he emphasized with Jessica's loss.

"Youch!," Daffy yelled aloud as he left upwards before he hopped around in pain.

"Let's stop here for today.," Minnie said as she ran towards Bugs Bunny. The girls went away in pairs towards their sleeping quarters.

"Guess they're coming out of the closet. Glad to see some open-mindedness from your Kingdom.," Bugs said as he took an aside glance.

"The fact that you're here in our universe without a proper alignment between our realms...So it is true that the whole omniverse has become one realm with everyone across the worlds...Maleficent must have all the forces across space and time at her disposal.," Minnie said to Bugs.

"Sorry, Dame. This is something between men to talk about. Go talk to Lola or something girly or whatnot.," Bugs brushed off Minnie's conversation as he continued forward.

"Men to talk about...Coming from a guy that crossdresses casually that's rich. Still like that towards me isn't he?," Minnie snarked as the Bunny went further away.

"Maybe because you were the third wheel...can cars run on three wheels...or wagons...," Lola said to Minnie as the bunny walked to her side. She sound super-friendly, but also a little absent-minded.

"Tricycles can. Hi Lola. It must be hard for you and your King-," Minnie said with a repressed groan to sound pleasant.

"President. We run a democracy. Bugs says your monarchy is nothing, but a tyrannical rule that assimilates everyone and everything just because you're in charge. All those expectations of lineage, heirs, lifetime duties, political marriages- not really Bugs' thing. So we vote for a different leader every few years, completely random so nobody gets it rigged in their favor. This year it's Foghorn. Bugs and I are living in a comfortable hole. Living modestly in a humble hole, not in a tacky place made from the genocide of your enemies Not him, he's a cowardly mouse that relies on the help of his brute squad. He always talks so negatively on your husband. So sorry, about that. Do you have carrot soup? With pollen? I love pollen...what was I talking about...?...Right butter-," Lola spoke for a long time as she listed what their world was run like in their multiverse. Some of it seemed obvious jabs at Mickey's rule, but Lola herself wasn't being mean for the sake of being mean. She was just being sweetly honest about her husband, not aware of the ill blood between the two leaders. Minnie was gradually losing patience.

"I get it. A free life to do what you want on your own- ignoring your duties to rule because it's right to do so because they depend on you-," Minnie interrupted as she tried to say before Daffy blurted out-

"Where's Donald. I gotta a score to settle with that wise-quaker. He's despicable. Come on Porky. You gotta settle the score with Goofy too."

"But-But-But-But, Why? I don't have a quar-quar-quar- a reason to fight him? Why?!," he stammered.

"Because he's No.3 in his army. You're No.3 in our band. It makes sense to see who's the better one. Come on.," Daffy said as he dragged the scared Pig through a hole that appeared out of nowhere.

A white feathered, yellow-orange billed lady duck walked until she was at Minnie's side. Her long-eyeslashed eyes were light blue and she wore lavender eye shadow. She wore a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front, an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar, a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The gown consisted of an amethyst colored abdomen section, a tan, triangular pattern on the top half, and a periwinkle colored bottom with a white, wavy pattern that separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There was a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. She also wore long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

"Daisy. How are the newcomers doing?," Minnie asked her longtime friend.

"Peter Griffin's a jackass with very little redeeming qualities- even Deadpool can't stand him because of what the man does to his daughter, Meg. Homer is a fool, but he's much more tolerable because he loves his children, even when he chokes one- believe me the brat deserves it at times.," she explained to her friend before noticing Daffy's harem.

"And it looks like Daffy's love gallery is here. Can't settle for one true love I see. Love comes in all shapes and sizes. Boy couldn't get one so he buys it all. So he can admire his collection instead of devoting himself to one true love," she said as she focused on the women that were hanging around Daffy with a scornful look.

"It's the mallard's fault for leaving town when being a responsible father gets mentioned. I tracked him down to raise our kid after being away with every tramp he skips out on.," said the brawny duck with the small hat with a flower with a gruff voice.

"Always a craven, greedy coward that he is. He's scared of commitment, but at least the Bunny's got eyes on one whether he admits it or not.," said the Daffy Duck like spouse.

"Are you his sis-," Minnie inquired before the black duck shook her head, making the mouse baffled.

"He's dreamy.," said the ditzy blond duck, which caused the other two to glare at he bewildered.

"A tall drink of water.," said the red haired duck, which got the other two even more confused.

"Well, I got involved with Daffy after we dated for a while. Found out about the old flings...and currently in a teeth-clenched polygamy with two angry abusers, two cuckoolanders and one alien queen warlord that's deciding between killing Daffy and the entire multiverse or loving him passionately- because she's the most dangerous being in our Looney Tunes world currently. Would've gone out of proportion if it didn't end in a peaceful resolution. Lola suggest the harem ending and Daffy ran with it to save his skin...that's the truth.," said the brown haired duck with a snarky, Brooklyn accent. She seemed much down to earth than the rest of the girls.

"Duck Dodgers is mine and is my consort. I am satisfied as we will birth heirs to our empire.," said the black skinned alien woman with silver hair in a confident dramatic tone.

"...Daffy does have a lot of side gigs. As a space adventurer, Robin Hood wannabe, vermin exterminator, yada. yada.," Daisy responded unimpressed as she shrugged.

"The girls are getting along. So nice.," Minnie said to change the subject to avoid the matter.

"A little too nice. _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_. No singing meerkats or warthogs- I'll get a Dwight cover to play..," said Deadpool as he appeared behind her and skipped away for no reason.

"Odd fella. I say he's odd.," Foghorn said aloud as he rubbed his lower beak. This got the other Looney Tunes to nod, but also have bewildered expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **Snow White and Megara's Quarters**

 _Each of the Heroines with few_ _exceptions, had a living quarters for a pair for each heroine to get along and work more efficiently as a pair should the situation arise. They were divided into two sections that were designed to fit the princess' interests._

Megara laid on her bed while Snow White prayed against her bed. The former's side of the room had columns, violet drapery, some Greek tapestry of Hercule's exploits and a queen sized bed. The latter had a quaint sized bed with dull, modest curtains and humble furniture with a picture book of fairy tales hanging on the shelf.

"Being a maid for so long must've made you lose some pride as a princess. Doing it again?," the auburn haired woman asked her roommate as she glanced at what she was doing.

"I pray for the safety of our new friends that have come to aid us against the darkness. I pray for those who have departed and that they find Heaven to find final rest. And please let Prince Florian Ferdinand be alright. I wish to see him again and for us to be togethe.," she said with her head lowered.

"You call it Heaven. I call it the Elysian Fields. It's in the Underworld, not the clouds. They say the virtuous and the heroic go there when they die, but since It's all run by Rex, who's a literal hot-tempered asshole who doesn't give a damn if you're good, ok or bad- you're stuck in Asphodel if the 90% everyone or Tartarus if you're the 10% bad...if you do something to to piss him off, it's the latter regardless of what ya do. It's better to stay alive than to die because the gods are jerks. Either inherently evil or incompetent because they let the rotten apples do what they want.," Megara said in response cynically as she got off the bed.

"There is more than one god in the multiverse and not all are cruel or impotent as you believe. There are the Asgardian Gods, the Tiki Gods, the Egyptian Gods. Allah. Chaos Gods. the Children of Oberon. Alien Gods. Sea Gods. And so on And then there's the Lord Almighty. And I pray to him each night for my love's safe turn.," Snow White replied sweetly to her roommate as she raised her head to look at Megara.

"He's not coming back...if he did...Wonderboy...he'd be here too..., but he's not...and...," Megara snapped before calming down as she looked at the ground.

 _Unlike the last times when I was with Rex...I didn't set up the fall...,_ she thought in her head with guilt. Thinking of Achilles, Theseus, Perseus, Jason, Odysseus etc and how she led them to their doom under the God's orders.

"I don't think they'll ever come in saying "Sorry about the wait, we had to do somethings to bring them down at the right moment and we took care of it". And if he was dead- normal dead...don't you think his ghost would give you advice in your time of denial or mourning as you should really be doing...or as force ghost...or great spirits...our cosmology is screwed up now. Maybe it's time to move and find some other knight in shining armor. And he doesn't exist,... maybe that knight's a girl..." Megara told the snow white skinned girl as she drew nearer and nearer. Her face near the other girl's. Megara's lips almost touching Snow White's.

"He's just hiding somewhere. And he's coming home one day.," Snow White said to change the subject, but Megara didn't want to.

"Does he show up when you pray in your dreams to say everything's alright and you need to cheer up. Or is it a pleasant dream where you feel something's gone...do you even remember him other than how his name makes you feel? Because he's deader than dead. He's retconned out of existence. Erased. Gone.," Megara argued, which managed to reveal her own doubts and dig into Snow White's own fears. Megara backed away when she realized what she had done to the girl.

Snow White broke down into tears from this revelation as Megara expected, which made the latter feel even more guilty.

"And we're not gonna get strong enough to get payback. If we didn't get those Keyblades before, I think this is a waste of time. It's better to just relax and hang with y-.," Megara snarked before Snow White put her hands on the auburn haired woman, looking directly at her with her brown innocent eyes and began to sing-

 _I understand that you are lonely and feeling very blue._

 _Now you need worry. I'll be there for you._

"You cheered up quickly. No angst?," Megara remarked with an awkward laugh.

"I am sad, but I can't let that drag me down. He wouldn't want me to be alone or happy. Like your prince wouldn't want you to be so sad.," Snow White said as she drew closer to Megara.

"You mean moving on. And finding someone else...," Megara said as she drew closer to Snow White

"I don't know why, but I don't want you to feel lonely by yourself. You have others to care about you. You have me.," she said as she and Snow White embraced in their first kiss. A French kiss in which they pulled in and out, leaving saliva trails during the few seconds they could breathe.

Suddenly, a slow, musical synth began to play in the background.

"Oh great, a song duet. Just great-," Megara said before she and Snow spontaneously start to sing with two songs playing in resonance with the other-

* * *

 _Now that I've found you._

 _Here's what I have to say._

Snow White slowly began to take off her clothes, revealing an ample set of voluptuous breasts with a curvy figure to Megara's shock.

"I thought you were young?," Megara asked as she assumed that the girl had remained her age all this time.

"It's been sometime since my world was destroyed. It just happened as I began to mature. It's like I awoke from a dream where I never grew up. And now I'm a woman...," Snow White said as she inched towards Megara and began to unclothe the auburn haired girl's attire.

* * *

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history_

 _Been there, done that._

Megara backed away in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm not a nice girl. You don't want me..," Megara said as she re-clothed herself

"Then you're smart. I'm a nice girl, but I'm not smart the way you are. We can cover each other's weaknesses when we're together.," Snow White said as she loosened the restraints on Megara's clothes and led her to the Queen sized bed.

Megara laid on her back as Snow White straddled on top.

"I've never tried something so grown up before. It's crazy.," Snow White said with a blush.

"People always do crazy things...when they're in love.," Megara replied as she looked deeply at the ebony haired girl.

* * *

 _One Song_

 _I have but one song_

 _One song_

 _Only for you._

The two nude girls took turns sucking the other's breasts, one of Megara's mature ones and one of Snow White's endowed ones. Both were nice buoyant and soft.

The other moaned as the other sucked on the bosom.

* * *

 _A chance, A way_

 _I will say it, yay, yay._

Megara began to kiss down Snow's neck, her bosom, her navel and her womanhood.

"Prince whatever ever do this?," Megara asked between licking.

"We mainly went to the basics. He has no concept of fore...play...he's dull, but he's charming..., but I have you.," Snow White admitted with a moan.

Snow White lunged with a passion, pinning Megara down.

* * *

 _One heart_

 _Tenderly beating_

 _Ever entreating_

 _Constant and true._

Snow grabbed one leg and began to press her womanhood against Megara's.

The auburn haired girl moaned as she was thrusted upon by the ebony haired girl.

* * *

 _I know. Too cliché_

 _I will say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Ohhh..._

Megara rose up and hugged the girl as the two embraced in a deep kiss.

The two womanhoods pressed against each other, the even sized cleavage meshed against the other and the tongues intertwined with each other.

The two separated for a moment.

* * *

 _One love_

 _That has possessed me_

Snow White's browns looked deeply into Megara's violets as a saliva trail connected the two lips.

Love began to blossom between the two.

* * *

 _A chance, A way_

 _We will say it, yay, yay_

Snow White drew her red lips closer.

* * *

 _One love_

 _Thrilling us through_

Megara also drew her lips in closer

* * *

 _This scene will play_

 _We will say we're in love_

Snow White and Megara kissed passionately as they resumed their love making.

"Oh...Gods...Wonderboy never had the smarts to get a dildo...Maybe Phil didn't want me to get too assertive and told Herc to never get one...so I wouldn't be the one with the reins...," Megara prayed aloud between kisses.

"Language my sweet...What's a dildo?...A female dodo?...I don't think I ever tried those...I thought you were against praying...," Snow White replied between kisses.

"...A dildo...Means a toy to do...what boys have...to do with girls to get babies...As for prayers...Mine answer in the strangest ways...Oh mighty gods! I wanna take it...beyond Home base...a double Homerun...," Megara moaned

Suddenly two arrows with heart shaped points zoomed and hit the girls' back as they homed in out of nowhere.

Manifesting around their womanhoods, were a purple and red dildo respectively that penetrated into the other.

Other moaned in ecstasy as a result as they thrusted their new additions, one lover into the other lover.

* * *

 _One song_

 _Our hearts keep singing_

"Praise the gods...," Megara said as her eyes rolled backwards.

"This is so much fun...," Snow replied as she did the same.

The two girls clasped their hands together as they raised their arms above their heads.

* * *

 _I'm on next base, I will say it._

 _Get on my case, I will say it._

Their breasts smooshed together, their tongues twisted as one, and they continued thrusting into the other rapidly.

They wrapped their legs around the other to make the embrace more intimate.

* * *

 _Of one love_

 _Only for you_

Snow White looked at Megara as she put her left hand on the latter's right cheek.

Megara did the same to Snow with her right hand on the later's left cheek.

The two yelled happily as they climaxed.

* * *

 _Ohhh…_

 _Inside, out loud,_

 _We will say we're in one love. Only for you._

 _We will we're in love...One love...Only for...you..._

Snow White and Megara continued to hold each other in their intimate embrace as they fell backwards. Looking longingly at the other as they remained joined as one.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Overlooking the sight from afar, was a golden aura colored giant of a man with orange skin, a stocky muscular body, long white hair, and a long white beard. He has compassionate blue eyes. He wire a dark purple chiton with a lavender border, which was held by a round gold pin which displayed a thundercloud on it. He looked fatherly yet regretful at the sight.

On his right, was a short dwarf with fair skin, large pink cherry nose, half bald with a long white beard, black eyebrows, lavender eyelids, hazel wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a black belt with a golden buckle, a brown cap, brown pants, and brown shoes. He scowled at the sight, but also seemed to be satisfied.

"You use yer sorcery to make 'em happy? Nothing, but trouble from divine intervention.," the dwarf remarked with a frown.

"She was like a daughter to you...well, a daughter that made you seem like children...And she was my daughter in law. I have to keep my family happy...even if my son is gone...at the hands of my brother...," he said with a smile, but ended with a restrained, tranquil fury.

"Must've been always like this? Zeus oh king of the gods.," the dwarf asked sarcastically.

"Grumpy, it's better to love than to never to have loved at all. He used to be in love himself with the goddess of Spring, but her mother did not like the forceful engagement in spite of their eventually, growing affections towards each other- to make his days in the underworld a bitter more chipper. She saw the villainous start and put an end to the relationship by wiping her memory clean. The four seasons curse that my brother caused by tampering with eternal spring remained, but also my brother losing all reason to do his job properly. He came to believe that I forced it on him as he became envious and bitter of his lonely position. And that created the monster he became.," the god replied with remorse.

"Doesn't change the fact, he's aiding in omniversal annihilation and summoning black magical folk to do trouble.," the dwarf replied.

"I can't do anything about it unless it's the worst case scenario- which is when the Devil breaks into the physical plane to destroy us all. Until then, you mortals must handle things on your own.," the god explained.

"So we're scapegoats until you come when it's checkmate just to screw over the other side out of spite? Sounds fishy.," Grumpy snorted.

"You all have no choice in the matter. I'm an eternal being that rules the heavens, controls lightning, is omnipresent/omnipotent/omniscient, be anything I wish. You're just a strong miner outclassed by gods, superheroes, demons, monsters, etc..," Zeus noted in a regretfully honest manner.

"All dwarves come from Nidavellir and then their descendants leave into other worlds to grow and prosper. We can even harvest the powers of the suns to make weapons.," Grumpy argued with a scowl.

"Your native relatives can. You're a degraded descendant who can pick up jewels and dirt. Be humble about your station. And be happy for her sake.," Zeus said as he teleported away.

The Genie suddenly appeared on Grumpy's left.

"We're on the sidelines. We can only be the answer to the worst case scenario. You gotta solve it on your own so we don't have to.," he tried to council the dwarf.

"Being so high and mighty. Do you feel like you're an inferior," Grumpy asked.

"Sure, by a winged blue cat, a purple cat man who can erase entire universes, his stronger blue effeminate leaders. yada. yada. Divinity's a never-ending reminder that we're all insignificant molecules that at least have something to protect to give our purposeless lives meaning.,"

"That's makes things trivial.," Grumpy sighed from the revelation with a grown.

"Just being honest.," The Genie explained as he poofed away.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Vanellope and Lilo learn to connect on a deeper level.**


	22. April Fools

**Author Notes: I'm going to be doing a poll for which world Sora and the trio should visit next. I'll decide based on the votes. The voting booth is under my profile.**

 **Happy April Fool's Day-**

 **I'm going to be doing something different for the next chapter than what I wrote in the preview. It'll be worth it once you read it.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	23. Sephiroth- Zero Winged Angel

**Author Notes: This is a chapter that took place slightly after the events of Avalanche.**

 **The songs that come from the 1969 live action movie and the 1972 animated unofficial sequel, both of which counted as Villain songs for Mombi as she is a Disney Villain technically.**

 **Mombi's transformations are based on her original forms from her debut book and her green elephants come from the animated unofficial sequel, Journey Back to Oz.**

 **Likewise, Sephiroth's transformations come from his original game.**

 **This is meant to be a joke chapter in the vein of April Fools, so don't take it too seriously.**

 **Chapter 22: Sephiroth- Zero Winged Angel**

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion Entrance**

An individual suddenly manifested at the gates of Hollow Bastion.

It was a handsome looking, blue iris eyed man with long, silver hair with long bangs that framed his face, and dressed in a black, tattered leather coat with a red-violet lining in the front. The coat had a large collar that reached his ears and was kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. The sleeves of his coat ended in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wore black leather gloves. There was an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on each forearm; his chest was exposed, revealing a grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-like straps that intersected over his chest. He wore black pants and black knee-high boots, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot as well as a silver pauldron over each shoulder. He had a set of three navy blue wings on the right side of his body, a larger wing on his right shoulder along with two smaller wings on his hips. He also wielded a massive katana sword on his back.

"So I have been enlisted as a last resort by that King Mickey now that Cloud and his band of impotents have failed. Such a shame, but, don't be sad anymore, you fools...," said the man in a cold and haughty tone of voice as he slowly pulled out his katana.

He then slashed the doors diagonally in half with the bottom half landing by his feet.

"I will succeed even swifter than any of you intended.," he said as he flapped his wings and flew towards the center of the castle.

* * *

 **Gathering Hall**

Maleficent and the other villains sensed powerful force headed towards them.

Wordlessly, she turned to one individual as did a king made entirely of stone.

It was a woman wearing an ornate red-purple dress with a collar made of elongated, golden spikes. She had the head of a young woman with red iris eyes and dark brown hair, which fell below her waist and was tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. Given the puzzled or disgusted looks from her associates, this face was something new that she had added onto herself.

"Wait me? I am to deal with the intruder?," she asked with the face's voice, which was unnatural as her mannerisms seemed more vicious and raspy than what the young woman whom the original head belonged to.

"This is an annoying distraction like all others. I used my magic to resurrect that girl's head. Now earn your keep.," Maleficent explained to the woman.

"And with a tap of my ruby slippers, I can erase you as I did those others. Wish to test me? Then go...I said go...I mean scurry...," said the stone king, causing the woman to flee.

"She's only good for keeping those Wheeler creatures, which serve as mounts for our henchmen. This will hopefully see if she has any other use...," Maleficent said.

"Or this could be a way to kill time...want refreshments as we watch?," said the king with a casual disinterest as he caused one of the walls to change into a reflective surface that showed the current events happening in the castle. He then summoned rock themed beverages and edibles.

This caused Maleficent to laugh at the man's audacity in sheer lack of compassion for a pawn.

* * *

 **Entrance Hall**

The silver haired man flew like a blitz of lightning, cutting down all the Heartless and minions in his path until he halted and saw a familiar face.

"Tifa...No, you managed to take her looks for your own? Not that I care, I'm going to cut you down with ease.," said the man as he pointed his sword towards the woman.

"But, first...I will tell you my long backstory for some reason- 26 years ago...I was born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, who were working as assistants to Professor Gast, Shinra Electric Power Company's top scientist, on the Jenova Project, involving the remains of an extra-terrestrial entity that was mistaken to be one of the Cetra, one of the ancient people of my world who could talk to the planet. Hojo injected cell samples from Jenova into his wife and her unborn baby that would become me. As she carried me in her womb, my fetal form merged with the Jenova cells as I developed in preparations for my birth. After I was born into the world, he was taken by Shinra scientists and Lucrecia never had a chance to hold me. I consider Jenova my true mother, so it's no big loss.

In spite of those efforts, I never gained the ability to talk to the planet, as Jenova is not a Cetra descendant, but Shinra found another use for me and raised me to be a Super Soldier. They told me nothing of my true parentage, instead saying his mother's name was "Jenova" and telling me nothing of my loathsome father. I felt different from other children but didn't know of the experiments that had created myself. I came to respect Professor Gast until he left Shinra, and I consider Professor Hojo a hack scientist in comparison, ironically believing the former was my true father and that my actual father was not my actual father.

I joined SOLDIER, and during the Wutai War, I was instrumental in ensuring Shinra's dominance. I rose to the rank of SOLDIER First Class and I was admired and respected as a great war hero, while those in Shinra considered his strength unequaled even by other First Class SOLDIER members. Many young men, including Cloud Strife and Genesis Rhapsodos, idolized me, and sought to join SOLDIER to become heroes like me, making myself useful for Shinra as a propaganda tool for recruitment.

Years later, I arrived at Nibelheim to investigate a monster outbreak believed to be connected to Genesis near the town's Mako Reactor. I arrived with a small entourage, including Zack and two Shinra infantrymen, one of whom is the sixteen-year-old Cloud Strife. I asks Cloud how it feels to be back in his hometown, as I lacks one. When questioned by Zack about family, I explained his mother, Jenova, died during childbirth, but stops short of mentioning my father before proceeding with the mission.

At the Mako Reactor I, suspicious at the discovery of the purification valves being broken,the cause of the malfunctioning reactor, found several pod-like chambers containing monstrous creatures who used to be human, mutated by exposure to Mako. I found a chamber labeled "JENOVA" containing a feminine-looking creature. When Zack suggested a connection between SOLDIER and the creatures in the tanks, I flew into a rage, horrified the reason I is "different" may be because I was created similarly to the monsters in the pods. To produce the perfect monster for Shinra to use at its leisure.

Disturbed by the creature in the reactor having the same name as my "mother," along with the once human monsters in the pods and Genesis's words, I made my way to the manor that had been occupied by Shinra researchers. For several sleepless days I pored over the research notes in the basement library wondering why I was never told the truth of my origins. I comes to believe Jenova was a Cetra, and therefore I, as Jenova's "son", is the last Cetra survivor. I came to believe the human race had betrayed the Cetra 2,000 years ago leaving me alone to defend the Planet from a calamity, and resolves to take vengeance for my "ancestors."

I destroyed Nibelheim, setting the town on fire and killing many of the townspeople, before returning to the reactor to claim Jenova's remains. I was pursued by Tifa's father, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud. Tifa, a girl living in the town who had been in my group's guide up the mountain, took up mus Masamune from her father's corpse and attacked me, but I disarms her and cut her down.

Shortly after I entered Jenova's chamber, Zack arrived to confront me, but I only kept talking to his "mother", saying we will reclaim the planet and head to the Promised Land. I tore off the effigy blocking Jenova's remains. Zack fought me, but was defeated and tossed out while I declared himself "chosen" to rule the planet. Cloud entered, picks up Zack's Buster Sword, and caught me off-guard, impaling me from behind through the abdomen. As Cloud left to tend to Tifa, I weakened, decapitated Jenova and stumbled from the room. Cloud attacks me again, but I impaled him with the Masamune.

Out of sheer force of will, Cloud pulled the sword out of his chest and uses it as a lever to hurl me into a pool of Mako below the reactor. I vanished with Jenova's head still in my grasp, apparently falling to his death. Shinra seals the records on myself, declaring me killed in action, and rebuilt Nibelheim to cover up the incident, populating it with Shinra employees paid to act as the villagers.

I fell into the Lifestream, his willpower too great to allow himself to be consumed. Over the next several years I traveled the Lifestream, the Planet's life energy and the afterlife for its spirits that contains the summation of the cognition its inhabitant have accumulated. Growing in power and knowledge, the fragments of his body congregate at the Northern Cave inside the North Crater, joining to recreate my physical form in a cocoon of Mako. My new goal is to merge with the source of the universe that spawned Jenova and seize control of it to become a god. I was finally released by the King Mickey to do a task just before my world was destroyed, but I was left in reserve due to my presence making Cloud's alliance less likely as the boy still hated me. And now, I fulfill my obligations to kill you...and then take Kingdome Hearts for my own...and that's my origin...the origin of Sephiroth," explained the man in a long-winded monologue that left some of the remaining minions yawning.

The woman in the meantime had pulled out a powder can and began sprinkling powder unto some inanimate objects.

"What pray tell are you doing?," Sephiroth asked as the woman began to sing-

 _The Powder of Life needs a powerful spell._

 _Only I know the secret of its magic._

 _If someone try I can foretell,_

 _An end that is very, very tragic._

 _It can turn a wagon into a dragon._

 _With scales and a fiery breath._

 _It can turn a chair into a bear._

 _Who's dying to hug you to death._

 _The Powder of Life can be risky my friend._

 _If you not upon your sorcery._

 _But, for me, oh my, it's as simple as pie._

 _For a witch like me._

 _It turn a flutter into an otter_

 _Who rather eat you than a fish._

 _It can turn a hat into a bat._

 _Who'll carry you off with a swish._

 _The Powder of Life must be_ _handled with care._

 _Of how it if you got to know._

 _Pinkie first then thumb._

 _Up your fingers oh um._

 _You say Whoa, Toe, Poe._

 _The powder of life can be risky my friend._

 _If you're up on your sorcery._

 _But, for me, oh my, it's as simple as pie._

 _For a witch- For a witch- For a witch._

 _Like me._

As she sang some suits of armor, furniture and loose tiles came to life as sentient warriors or grotesque parodies of lions such as bears, lions and tigers, etc.

"I am Mombi. I was a witch raised in the North, took care of an ungrateful girl whom I turned into a boy for her younger years under the instructions of the former Wizard of Oz. Now die...," the woman explained in a short manner to mock the man. She gestured the creatures to lunge at the newcomer.

Sephiroth undeterred, sped through the first wave, cutting down the small bear stone tiles with ease. He then teleported away from a bear created from a large chair that flung its right arm at him. The silver haired man then stabbed the creature through the back of its "head".

"Firaga Wall.," he declared as he summoned gigantic pillars of flames that sucked in several of the animated creatures with ease.

"Supernova.," Sephiroth declared as he summoned meteors to destroy another half of the animated monsters.

"Shadow Flame.," he declared as he summoned dark projectiles to destroy several of the remaining animated furniture animals.

"Enough parlor tricks. Show me your true power.," he said as he pointed his sword at the woman and slashed her with a quick slash.

The man began to slowly walk away, but then stopped as the woman rose up and her skin began to take a green hue, her slashed gash closing up.

"Darkness regeneration huh?," the man asked before the woman began to sing another, more eerily-

 _Mine was a family of famous witches_

 _Great_ _Grandma had world renown._

 _She was the witch who put a hex_

 _on an city we'll call X._

 _She brewed a brew which they all sipped_

 _into death, t_ _hey slipped._

 _My sisters, my cousins and aunts_

 _all won prizes for their poisonous plants._

 _And dear mother, she bid this realm adieu._

 _Said sweet daughter, this advice I leave with you._

 _If You're Gonna Be A Witch- Be Witch_

 _Not a Wishy, Washy Witch._

 _But, A Witch- Be that Witch that other Witches follow._

 _Be a vulture bird, not a swallow._

 _Have a cackle that is nice and hollow._

 _If You're Gonna Be A Witch- Be Witch._

 _f You're Gonna Be A Witch- Be Witch_

 _Not a Namby, Pamby Witch._

 _Never Switch_

 _Be witch that zaps lewdy ruthless_

 _And to point a phrase- be downright ruthless_

 _In every photograph, be toothless._

 _If You're Gonna Be A Witch- Be Witch._

 _That's The Pitch._

 _Be a Witch._

 _Be a Witch._

As she sang, demonic ghouls began to emerge from the celling, walls and floor and they lunged at the shocked man, who tried to speed away like he had done before. Unfortunately, someone of the incorporeal spirits bit into his legs in order to pin him down as the horde began to chew on his body. The animated suits of armor rushed in to stab the incapacitated man with their spears, maces and swords.

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth changed in a flash of light into a horned, bulky, gray monstrous version of himself made of several identical Sephiroths grafted together with winged feathers for hands, a slender Sephiroth body protruding from his horned skull and a glowing, golden orb in the center of his lower torso. He then forced the creatures off of him, but found it hard to fit himself to feel comfortable within the now cramp corridors due to his extra mass.

"I preferred not to use this form, but you left me with no-," the man before he noticed Mombi doing something with a hidden chant.

She then summoned gigantic green elephants in response to the man's sudden transformation.

 _An Elephant Never Forgets_

 _An Elephants Never Forgets_

 _Whatever it happens to be, large or small._

 _An Elephant Never Forgets_

 _An Elephant Never Forgets_

 _There's nothing a pachyderm can not recall._

 _It please you the table of weights and measures_

 _Or an itemized list of any straws_

 _of who hates who in a_ _Tennessee William_

 _Believe it or not_

 _An Elephant Never Forgets_

 _An Elephant Never Forgets_

 _And please don't ask us to say specifically what._

 _Because, Because, Because_

 _We Forgot._

With that, the woman gestured the elephants to stampede towards the huge humanoid monster as he was beginning to charge a laser beam. Sephiroth was then flattened by the several elephant feet.

In another flash of light, Sephiroth changed again, this time into a much more humanoid, slightly smaller than his previous form version of himself with a lower body had been replaced by a cloud, with six massive blue-tipped wings protruding from where his legs should be. He was shirtless and had two linked halos, one larger than the other, behind him, with the larger one possessing a sun symbol. His hair, now without bangs, curved upwards in a gravity-defying manner. Sephiroth's right arm was replaced by a dark red wing and his face appeared angered with his eyebrows furrowed.

" **You have forced me into a corner. How perish so I may continue towards my goal.** ," said the man in an ethereal tone of voice as he began to charge a laser beam.

However, Mombi had changed into a gryphon and flew towards the angelic entity. With her beak, she tore his upper half from his lower body.

Sephiroth unleashed one final transformation as he turned into his original form except shirtless and wielding his sword.

Mombi had turned into a rose with an elongated rose that wrapped around the man and entangled him with her bind and the thorns pierced into his body.

She turned back into her previous human form as the man fell to the ground.

"Well play-," the man said before he was smashed into a bloody puddle by a green elephant.

Mombi then left with a sigh of relief as she returned back to the others.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Lilo and Vanelope blossom their relationship**


End file.
